Digimon Adventure: Return of Shadows
by Lichlord08
Summary: (Sequel to Reign of the Dark Queen) Though the virus that infected and corrupted Kari had been defeated, there is still more evil in the Digital World. Not only does it want to revive Kari's darkness, but as do other dark forces for their own agendas. However the Digidestined of Light will not give herself up without a fight, and not without those who love her.
1. Chapter 1

Six months had passed since the ancient, primal virus which corrupted Kari Kamiya, the Digidestined of Light, causing her dark side to take over and call herself the Dark Queen had been defeated, freeing the brunette from its influence and freeing all those under her power.

Since then, life had changed for both the Digi-heroes and the Digital World as a whole.

For Kari and those she had enslaved, the memories of what they had done to the Digital World, the Digimon and their friends haunted them still, but with the help of those that saved them, they vowed to make amends and help not only the Digital World, but each other, as best as they can.

Another major change for the Digi-heroes and heroines as a team was Sampson realizing that Kari, in her Dark Queen persona, exploited a major weakness in their group, the fact that many of them were defenceless without their Digimon's aid.

And so, the DATS Commander decided that each and everyone of them should train in combat in the event they are ambushed or attacked and no one could protect them.

Apart of this new training was that each Digi-hero and heroine would spar with one another, the first of which was Tai against Davis, which the older Digidestined of Courage thought would be an easy fight, only to find himself a second later face planted on the ground with Davis' knee in his back as the maroon haired boy held Tai's right arm in a lock, surprising most watching, before they realized that, along with remembering everything they did under her influence, those who Kari took control of also remembered all the training she put them through, a fact that made many of the Digi-heroes afraid, especially with the idea of sparring against Rika or Marcus.

Meanwhile in the Digital World, it was decided that, despite the victory they had against the Dark Queen, the possibility of one or more of the Digi-heroes going rogue or falling under some dark influence was too great, and that a task force must be formed, one of both the Digi-heroes and the Digimon in the Digital World, working together to safeguard the still fledging world.

And thus the Digital Defence Force, or DDF, was born.

Headquartered in Omni City, one of the largest settlements in the Digital World, which was rebuilt after Kari had destroyed it in her reign of terror, the DDF comprised of the Digi-heroes and heroines themselves, DATS and Hypnos, the remaining Legendary Warriors, the Royal Knights, Shoutmon's army, the Bancho Digimon and any who volunteered to help out.

And yet despite the gathering the DDF had brought, the group who wanted to join the most that surprised everyone was the mysterious Olympos XII, who had remained in silence since Merukimon's death, even when the Digital Worlds were merged.

And while the group was welcomed into the DDF, their incorporation was not without issues, particularly over the leadership of the DDF, which ended with the group's leader, Jupitermon, being appointed the first head of the new protection taskforce.

However, not everything was peaceful in the Digital World following the Dark Queen's fall, for only a few days after the final battle did the Royal Knights learn that one of the Seven Demon Lords they were guarding had escaped, the Demon Lord of Greed, Barbamon.

The powerful and manipulative Digimon has managed to break out of his prison during the confusion that followed once Kari was freed of the Virus and the Digimon under her control freed of their corruption, where Barbamon quickly moved to the shadows, finding several like minded Digimon to rally beneath him, as well as using his dark power to manipulate others, forming a sort of criminal army called the Syndicate, which has operated behind the scene of the Digital World, causing havoc whenever possible, all aimed towards fulfilling Barbamon and his allies' desires, and proving to be the first real test of the fledgling DDF, though compared to the Dark Queen, the Syndicate felt more like a nuisance than a real threat.

Despite all this, however, neither groups were aware of the greater threat lurking in the shadows, one whose hand they would soon unknowingly force.

'_You have fallen to Darkness, Kamiya, you have disgraced yourself!_' The voice of a SlashAngemon who fell to her hand cried out.

'_No, please!_' The faint voice of another Digimon cried out.

'_You were supposed to protect us! Why, why have you turned on us?!_' Another Digimon's voice asked angrily.

'_You will never be rid of me._'A final, more sinister voice said, her own, causing Kari to snap her eyes open wide, panting softly from her most recent nightmare, only to relax a bit as she realized she was in her own bed, in her apartment.

The brunette then felt warm around her waist and behind her, smiling and feeling safe as she looked down to see a pair of arms wrapped around her, while looking behind her to see the sleeping form of Davis pressed close to her, her boyfriend of the past six months clad in only his boxers, while she was in a loose pink shirt and panties.

Letting out a sigh, Kari allowed herself to relax in Davis' embrace, thinking about how things had changed for them in the past six months.

Since they declared their love for one another, the two Digidestined had been inseparable, spending as much time with each other as possible, a fact that caused agony on both their fanbases, while making their friends happy.

Even now, with school over and the summer months beginning, Kari and Davis were looking forward to college together, as well as soon having a place of their own.

For Kari, her maroon haired lover had become her everything, her light when she felt herself losing to her own doubts and pain, her rock when her confidence was shaking and so much more, which helped Kari to relax and feel safe, knowing he was there for her.

The brunette then let out a content sigh as she felt a trail of light kisses start on her neck and work their way down her shoulder, causing Kari to smile as she turned in Davis' embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck as he smiled caringly at her, while she looked into those brown eyes she loved so much as she said. "Morning."

"And morning to you, beautiful." Davis said in reply, reaching up with his right hand as he caressed her cheek, before asking with concern. "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah, but it passed." Kari replied reassuringly, before asking him with her own concern, knowing that just like her, the memories of the events still haunted him. "You?"

"Not last night." Davis merely replied with a reassuring smile as the two lovers continued to stare into one another's eyes.

Kari couldn't help but sigh mental as she rested in his embrace, finding herself both truly amazed and worried about Davis.

To help themselves cope with the nightmares and guilt, Kari and those she had enslaved as the Dark Queen met regularly, talking amongst each other, listening, being able to relate to one another, with more than a few moments of some breaking down, letting their pent up guilt out.

Yet through it all, Davis had been the voice of calmness and reason, helping each and everyone of them, human and Digimon alike, get through it, helping them to move on and forgive Kari.

Davis put the others before himself, and as much as Kari loved him for it, it also worried her at time, wondering if he was truly alright himself, and prayed that he was not bottling his own pain too much.

As though sensing what his girlfriend was thinking, Davis placed his hand lightly on her chin and said reassuringly. "I'm alright. Just being here, here with you, that's what matters."

Kari replied by closing the distance between them, capturing Davis' lips in a loving kiss, which he gladly returned, both closing their eyes and allowing themselves to enjoy the moment, where Kari's hands moved down, caressing her lover's chest, while Davis' hands moved down her back slowly.

However, both immediately stopped, their eyes opening wide as the door to the bedroom banged loudly, followed by Tai calling through the door in an annoyed tone. "No morning makeouts you two!"

Both Kari and Davis blushed as they broke their kiss, while Kari pouted at her brother interrupting them, before she gained a mischievous smirk.

"He said no to just making out, right?" Kari asked with a purr into Davis' ear as she leaned closer, while her right hand slid down her lover's chest, lightly caressing his growing erection through his boxers, causing Davis to try and stifle a groan.

"Don't make me have Agumon burn the door down!" Tai then called from the otherside of the door once more, causing Kari to stop her actions once again with a pout, which made the Digidestined of Miracles chuckle lightly, before kissing the brunette's forehead and saying. "Lets get changed, smells like he's cooking breakfast."

"Alright." Kari replied with a smile, giving the maroon haired boy one final kiss before they got out of bed and changed.

A few minutes later and after a quick shower, Kari and Davis emerged from her room fully dressed, seeing Agumon, Veemon and Gatomon sitting at the kitchen table as they ate, while Tai's back was to them as he continued to scramble some eggs in a frying pan.

"Morning!" The Digimon said happily to the pair, who took a seat at the table, before Tai put their breakfast before them, causing both Kari and Davis to look confused as Tai seemed to be exhausted, like he didn't sleep the night before.

"What happened to you?" Davis asked the older brunette, only to gulp lightly as Tai gave him a quick glare, before the Kamiya went to go clean the dishes, muttering under his breath.

While Agumon could sleep through an atomic bomb going off, for Tai, with his sister and Davis in one room next to him, and Gatomon and Veemon in the other, it was hard for him to get any sleep, especially since Kari and her partner were quite... vocal with their lovers.

'Just a few more weeks Tai, then you'll be out of here and in your new apartment with Sora.' The Digidestined of Courage thought to himself as he then thought about his girlfriend for the past six months.

After the final battle, Sora and Matt ended their relationship on friendly terms, allowing the orange haired beauty to finally be with the man she loved, starting the whirlwind relationship between her and Tai, with the brunette soon moving in with her, the Digidestined of Love making sure to tell her lover that she had a special surprise for him once they were all alone.

Clearing his head of perverted thoughts, Tai sat down at the table before asking the couple. "So, what're your plans for today?"

"Izzy and Thomas want me to come by DATS, apparently they've got some new theories about... you know." Kari replied a little downcasted, knowing that Izzy wanted to discuss her powers during her time as the Dark Queen, while Tai knew what his sister meant.

"And I'll be there with her." Davis then added, placing his hand on Kari's shoulder and giving her a reassuring smile, one that made Tai smile as well, happy with how Davis looked out for his sister and cared for her.

"In that case, I'll tag along too." Tai then said, followed by Veemon adding with a smile as he spoke for him, Gatomon and Agumon. "We'll be there too."

Seeing the nervous look on Kari's face, however, Davis said in a reassuring voice. "Don't worry, Kari. Izzy forgave you, remember? I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

Kari smiled at Davis, thinking that he was right, and that there really wasn't anything to worry about.

-Later-

"... In short it was your fault." Izzy finished nonchalantly, before opening his eyes and gulping in fear, first from seeing Kari's head down and a cloud of depression over her head, while Tai, Davis, Veemon and Gatomon all glared at him with fire in their eyes.

"I don't mean like that! I don't mean like that!" Izzy cried in fear, waving his hands in front of him, while Thomas sighed next to him, along with Henry, Tentomon, Terriermon and Mikey, who also wanted to sit in and hear what Izzy had to say, all five wondering how someone as smart as Izzy had no real social skills.

"Shouldn't having a girlfriend like Mimi teach you anything about how to talk to girls?" Terriermon asked with a sigh.

Izzy chuckled nervously at this, averting his eyes as he thought about his last date with his pink haired love, where she had asked him to join her in shopping, which he didn't mind, as long as it made her happy, before, to his complete surprise, Mimi brought him to a lingerie store, putting on a show for the redhead as she modeled for him in different outfits.

But focusing at the problem at hand, Izzy looked at Kari and said. "What I mean is, except for the power of the corruption, as well as that large form you took in the last fight, every other power you had came from within you, amplified first by absorbing Dragomon's Data, then Homeostasis'."

"So even those... Shadow Creatures were me too?" Kari then asked, shivering slightly as she remembered the various monsters she summoned out of the shadows to fight for her.

"Correct, I think that they were manifestations of your inner darkness brought to life, and your growing power allowed you to summon so many." Izzy replied, Which left Kari deep in thought for a moment, shivering as she realized how twisted her own darkness really was to create such creatures, before she felt Davis' hand rest on her shoulder, comforting her a bit.

"So, is she still able to use those powers, or are they buried?" Mikey then asked, wondering if Kari would be able to use her powers for good instead of evil now that she was free of the virus.

Taking a moment to think, Izzy then said in reply. "We've seen Kari's powers manifest in a form of light in the past, but it's always drained her, possibly trying to keep her dark half at bay. I'll have to look into this more, if that's alright with you, Kari?"

"I'll help anyway I can." Kari replied with a small smile, slightly frighten about touching or using the power she once wielded, but knowing that if she could use it for good, it could help so many.

Davis, meanwhile, smiled at his girlfriend, part of him knowing that this might help Kari overcome her past, before he looked behind Izzy at an object and asked. "And what about that? Has it done anything yet?"

The group looked at what Davis was looking at, seeing a small glass container.

Inside was a dark, purple crest with a crescent moon on it, the Crest of Darkness, which appeared in Kari's hand after she was freed from the virus.

"Still nothing. No energy signatures, no power emanations. So far it seems dormant." Thomas replied, having been the one to run the tests on the mysterious crest, while the rest were worried about what power it contained.

"We'll still keep an eye on it, and I'll let you all know if anything else come up in my research." Izzy said to the group, causing them to nod in reply, before they left the room to go about the rest of their business, with Kari and Davis leaving together with their Digimon.

-Digital World-

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, a small group of the Digi-heroes, consisting of Aldamon, JetSilphymon, whose armour was now white instead of dark, Joe and Gomamon, Miki, her PawnChessmon, Nene, Sparrowmon, Suzie, Lopmon, Kazu and Guardromon were standing in front of a barely covered metal door in the side of a mountain.

As a sign of the change that has occured over the past few months, each and every one of the humans in the group now wore outfits similar to DATS uniforms, only now baring the symbols and marks of the DDF.

Along with the humans saw the group's commander, BanchoLeomon, along with a large group of Digimon, consisting of the small Rookie Digimon known as Commandramon, who operated as the basic soldiers in the DDF, and the more advanced Champion leveled Digimon known as Sealsdramon.

"Alright, there have been a lot of reports of Digimon going missing in this area, and we think the Syndicate is involved. Everything we've found has lead to this facility, we're going to raid it and see what the enemy is up to." BanchoLeomon said, looking at Aldamon and nodding, before the two approached the door and tried to pry it open, only for both to find it sealed tightly.

"It's not budging." Aldamon said as he moved aside, wondering if more force could get the door open or if there was an alternate way inside.

"Stand back and let me handle this." Kazu said with a confident smile, drawing out his Digimon Cards.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!" The brunette then announced as he slashed his Card through his D-Power, giving Guardromon a power boost.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon called with might, casting off a set of missiles from his arms, blasting the door, which creaked from the impact, before falling back, opening the passage to the facility.

"Nice work, now let's see what the Syndicate's up to!" Miki cheered, which caused PawnChessmon to nod in agreement, before the group all made their way in, save for one single Sealsdramon who remained outside.

Looking around, the cyborg Digimon made sure the coast was clear, before taking out a small communicator and said into it. "Inform Lord Barbamon that I have something that might interest him..."

-Elsewhere-

A figure sat on a throne in the secret base of the Syndicate, letting out a wicked laugh at the news he just heard.

He was a being cast in dark robes, lines of jewels were cast around his neck, many of which were covered up by his long gray beard.

The top of his face was concealed by a golden mask that extended at the nose, with the rest of his face showing off pale gray skin, going down his body and to his jeweled fingers, where in his right hand, he wielded a mighty and powerful looking sceptre, the end fitted with a red gem inside a bastly skull.

When he escaped from his prison, Barbamon found himself in a strange, new Digital World, quickly learning about the merging of the five different Digital Worlds, and that his brother, Belphemon, had long been defeated, not that he cared, finding him and the other imprisoned Demon Lords beneath him.

But realizing that he was alone, and that he had more potential enemies to deal with, the Lord of Greed quickly found like minded individuals, while using the power of his staff, Death Lure, to bind others to his will.

Now his Syndicate worked in the shadows to carry out his will, gathering riches and other items to help increase his power and that, in time, this new Digital World would be his and his alone.

"Those fools really thing that base belongs to me?" Barbamon asked with a laugh, finding that the DDF was more foolish that he first thought, though found that controlling some of its members helped him alot in the long run.

"Yes, my Lord, they are storming the base right now." The Sealsdramon, who was appearing as a holographic image before the Demon Lord, replied.

"Do you think it belonged to her?" Barbamon then asked with growing curiosity.

Since his escape, the Demon Lord heard constant tales of the Dark Queen, one of these humans who turned rogue, whose power eclipsed anything the Digital World had ever seen before, and nearly brought it fully under her thrall before she was freed of the darkness.

At first, Barbamon dismissed this as nonsense, but after hearing more and more about the Dark Queen, as well as seeing the videos he had acquired of the final battle, the Demon Lord found himself almost obsessed with her, amazed by her power, and he wanted it for himself.

The fact that she had a pretty face was a mere bonus in Barbamon's eyes.

"Not sure, my Lord, I'll keep you informed if I find anything." The Sealsdramon replied, knowing that any information involving the Dark Queen was of interest to the Lord of Greed.

"Make certain you do!" Barbamon said as he cut the transmission.

"Once I get my hands on that pretty little girl, I'll bend her to my will, and with her power at my commands, nothing will stand in my way!" Barbamon declared with a laugh.

"Pray that you are able to control that power, Barbamon, less you doom us all and put our plans in jeopardy." A dark voice said, causing Barbamon to stop laughing and glare to his left as one of his associates moved out of the shadows.

Looking at the Digimon, Barbamon gave of a small glare at seeing the black armoured figure approach him, taking note of the familiar qualities of the being, which included the massive shoulderplates, each sporting a line of fanged teeth, the red cape that cast down the Digimon's back, the orange orb cast in its chest and the malevolent red glare in its eyes that were seen past its dark helmet.

"Don't underestimate me, Plutomon." Barbamon warned with a glare, not liking anyone questioning his power.

"And do not underestimate the Dark Queen. You were not there to witness her power. Tread carefully, I will not have your obsession stand in the way of our goals." The Digimon, now identified as Plutomon, replied cautiously.

"Pah, you'll get your revenge on the Olympos XII, I'll keep my part of our bargain." Barbamon replied, dismissing the God Man Digimon's warning as Plutomon merely narrowed his eyes at him.

"This discovery could prove beneficial to us anyways." Said a deeper, more metallic voice, as three other Digimon emerged from the shadows.

The one who spoke was revealed to be Chaosdramon, a mechanical Digimon whose lust for power made him quickly agree to work with Barbamon, using his mechanized servants to help the Syndicate grow and build.

Next to him was the large, vampiric Digimon known as NeoMyotismon, former General of the Moonlight Army, under the direction of Bagramon, who had relinquished his title when he and the other Dark Generals finally saw the truth, that AxeKnightmon only wanted them for their power.

But with the power of darkness, the vampiric Digimon was brought back and kept under control by the Whispered program.

It sought revenge against those who defeated him, not caring who it had to manipulate or destroy.

And with it corrupting NeoMyotismon, it caused noticeable changes in the Digimon, including his armour taking a shade of black and his eyes to glow with a further red, reflecting its hatred.

Finally, there was the demon Digimon known as Murmukusmon, who was defeated long ago by the Legendary Warriors during their battles against Lucemon and his corrupted servants, also seeking revenge against those who stopped his plans for power.

"My dear friends..." Barbamon began to say, holding back the gag as he used the word friends, before he continued. "We may finally have the opportunity to make our plans a reality, lets not let any bickering stand in our way."

"As long as we get what we want, there won't be any problems." Murmukusmon said with a smirk, one shared by the rest of the group, while in the shadows, a sixth Digimon laughed to himself, looking forward to hopefully soon pay some old friends a visit, a reunion he was sure they would never forget.

-DATS-

Kari couldn't help but gulp nervously.

She was in the gymnasium, as it was her turn to be in the sparring ring, but what frightened her was who her opponent was, Rika.

Kari remembered quite well how the redhead Tamer fought, remembering how she trained, but the Digidestined of Light also remembered how she had made the red haired Tamer act on her crush toward Davis, knowing that with her memory restored, Rika would remember every detail during the moment she slept with Davis.

This was the first time in six months they been in a room alone with each other, and they had rarely spoke to one another, which had slightly relieved Kari.

But now, Kari wished that Davis was nearby, but sadly the unfortunate event that happened when their training started called for the girls and boys to train separately.

To allow the girls better movement as they trained, they all wore workout bras and sweats.

Sadly, on the first day of training, which the girls were all gathered as Miki and Zoe began to train, the spar was interrupted by a loud thud, causing the girls to look at door to see the unconscious forms of JP, Kazu and Kenta, the three having a small trail of blood down each of their noses as they had unintentionally walked in on the training.

This sadly led to some small confusions, landing the three in the medical ward with broken bones and said rule about the girls and boys training separately being implemented.

"It's been awhile since we last talked." Rika then said as she stretched, snapping Kari out of her thoughts.

"Well, I figured you were pissed at me, after... you know... so I didn't want to start any trouble." Kari replied, not looking the redhead in the eyes, ashamed of what she had done, only to be confused when she heard Rika laugh a bit.

"In a way it was my fault. If I didn't have these feelings for Davis, then you wouldn't have made me act on them in such an intimate way." The Tamer then said, blushing lightly at what she could recall, remembering how good she felt as she pleasured Davis at Kari's command.

"I think I was trying to punish you, to let you have a taste of something you would never have again." Kari said in reply, still trying to wrap her head around all the warped thoughts she had while her dark side was in control.

Rika then thought for a moment, still blushing as she remembered the pleasure she felt that time, remembering how good Davis' hands felt on her body and how she wanted to experience it again, before she replied with a sigh. "I think I can understand that."

The redhead then looked at the depressed brunette, before giving her a reassuring smile as she then said. "It's alright, Kari, I'm not mad at you. Honestly, I thought for a while that you were angry at me for having a crush on Davis, I'm glad that's not the case. You weren't yourself and we all know it. So relax, you're our friend and we're happy to be yours'."

"And as for Davis, there is nothing to worry about, he loves you, despite everything or what anyone thinks or feels, and that's good, both of you are good for each other, don't ever doubt that. Cause the moment you do..." Rika finished with a smirk, one that caused Kari to smile as she laughed a bit.

"I promise, I won't..." Kari replied with a smile, before raising an eyebrow as she asked. "But I got to know, how was he?"

Rika thought for a moment, a blush still on her face, before holding her hands out as though she was measuring something, which Kari quickly caught on, before both girls began to giggle, both happy that the tension between them had finally passed.

"It's good to hear them laughing like this." Renamon, who was watching her partner and Kari from the side with Gatomon, then said, both Digimon feeling happy for their partners.

"I'm glad everything is ok between them. Kari has been beating herself up these past few months over everything that happened, despite what we've been telling her. I hope that this can help calm her nightmares." Gatomon said in reply, knowing that despite the help and backing Kari had received, she was still in pain over all the terror she had caused.

"Though time heals all wounds, some run deeper than others. But given the chance, they too can heal." Renamon said in response, knowing that both she and Gatomon were also haunted still by the memories of what they had done, but knew that with time and the help of those around them, they would all be alright.

-Meanwhile-

Outside the gymnasium, Davis, now dressed in his DDF outfit, leaned against the wall, drinking a soda he got from one of the vending machines, as he waited for Kari to finish her sparring with Rika.

At first, the maroon haired boy wanted to join his girlfriend inside, knowing that Kari was nervous to be alone with Rika after everything that happened, but after hearing them laugh and giggle from the other side, Davis knew that they were alright, before he then heard the sparring commence, knowing that, when she put her mind to it, that Kari was just as fierce a fighter as Rika was.

"Wow, you without Kari, I almost thought you two were joined at the hip." Yolei said as she walked up to Davis with a smirk, knowing that for the past six months, the two lovers were barely apart.

"She's just inside training with Rika." Davis replied as Yolei stood in front of him, where the Digidestined of Love and Serenity let out a sigh of relief, knowing that if Davis was this calm then things between Rika and Kari were good.

"And Veemon?" Yolei then asked, looking around for the "V" marked Digimon.

"He's checking in with the others to see where we're needed today." Davis replied.

Looking at the doorway, Yolei then asked with concern. "How is she, really?"

Letting out a sigh, Davis looked towards the door of the gym and said. "She's still having nightmares, and the guilt hits her every now and then, but she's getting better, I can see it each day."

Yolei smiled, not just from hearing how Kari was doing, but from hearing how much Davis cared for her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you two are good for each other. You both truly love one another, I just wish I saw that sooner." The purple haired girl said in replied, downcasted as she remembered how she use to argue with Davis and think that Kari and TK were destined for each other.

"Don't beat yourself over that, we were all young then, and some of us a lot more immature than others." Davis said to Yolei, referring to himself as he remembered how he use to act when they just started as Digidestined.

"No, she did that enough for me." Yolei replied, shuddering as she remembered when Kari as the Dark Queen placed her under her thrall, where the corrupted brunette tortured her for a little while, blaming her among others as to why Davis hadn't asked her out until that point, before making Yolei her personal assassin.

Looking back at Davis, Yolei finally decided to ask. "How do you do it? How are you able to put everything that happened behind you so easily? When we all meet up, you are the strongest one in the room, not breaking down like the rest of us do."

"I had to be, for Kari." Davis replied, before he explained. "I know that I did some bad things, but I know I was not in control, the same with Kari. I know we all did things we'd sooner forget, but you have to try and be strong for those you love, show them that you are alright."

Yolei nodded and smiled at this, remembering how Ken was there for her, helping her get through the worst of her nightmares, reminding her that he knew what she was going through, and that she and Davis helped him find peace with himself.

A moment later, the door to the gym opened, where Davis and Yolei saw Kari and Rika walking out, both chatting as they had towels wrapped around their necks, drying off the sweat from their spar.

But seeing her boyfriend waiting for her, Kari walked over and gave Davis a kiss on the cheek, before she said. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"Get a room you two." Rika said in a fake angry tone as she closed her eyes and blushed at the scene, before all four humans saw Tentomon flying towards them.

"Oh good, you're all here. Something's happening in the Digital World and Sampson wants everyone in the briefing room right now." Tentomon informed, causing the four to nod their heads as Yolei followed the insect Digimon, while Davis waited for Kari and Rika to change, each wondering what was going on.

-Digital World-

Inside the facility, the DDF members were both amazed and confused.

Amazed at how sophisticated the facility seemed to be, with tech many had never seen before, but confused as they had not seen anyone yet, not ever a single Troopmon, which were commonly employed as soldiers for the Syndicate.

"This is starting to look less and less like a Syndicate base." JetSilphymon said as she looked around.

"Probably something your Queen forgot to mention." Suzie replied harshly as she walked past JetSilphymon, her cold tone causing most of the humans to sigh.

Ever since the battle against the Dark Queen ended, Suzie had not seen Kari in the same light, still distrusting the brunette and thinking she could go back to her evil side one day, while distrusting those she once controlled, even her own brother, thinking that they were still being manipulated by the brunette and being told what to say by her.

While sad to see Suzie still showing resentment, Nene focused on the area as she continued to walk around the facility, before she turned and saw a liquid filled tube, where she let out a screech and fell back on the ground, causing everyone to rush over to her as she cried. "What is that?"

Looking ahead and along with Nene, the Digi-heroes, heroines and DDF Digimon saw that within the tube was a being that looked to be in a state of suspended animation, where it just floated in place, staring vacantly through the mask upon its head.

Looking at it, the being took the form of a being wrapped in a cloak, where siciles hung from the bottom of its cloak, shocking Suzie, Kazu and their Digimon the most at what they were looking at.

"That's a D-Reaper agent!" Lopmon said in shock from Suzie's shoulder, where she added. "I thought we destroyed them all."

"We did." Guardromon replied, only to point out. "But we also sent the main core back to the Digital World where it was supposedly reprogrammed so it wouldn't act on any attack functions."

"Then how did that thing get here?" Sparrowmon questioned with curiousness and concern, wondering what other horrors from the past could be hidden within the area.

Before they could think of an answer, the group then heard faint screams of pain from down a hallway, which confused most as Aldamon asked. "Does that sound like Jeri?"

"It can't be, she's at the DDF headquarters." Miki replied, just as confused as the others, where the small group of DDF members quickly made their way down the hallway, before finding themselves in a massive chamber with a large pit, their eyes widening at seeing a large pool of red liquid in it, making the screaming sounds as large tubes and machinery stuck into it, seeming to draw out and process the D-Reaper's Data and send it to different areas.

"What the heck is this place!?" Joe asked with concern, before the group all heard growling, looking around to see numerous Digimon surrounding them, all acting strange as their eyes glowed red, while red energy tendril seemed to come out of their backs.

"What the... Corrupted!?" Kazu asked in confusion, seeing how the Digimon were similar to those corrupted by the virus that infected Kari and drove her to darkness.

"I knew that witch was still evil." Suzie growled as she reached behind her, pulling out a small cylinder, which then extended into a staff, while everyone else got ready to fight.

Looking at the Digimon, Aldamon spoke up, informing his friends as he commanded. "Don't hurt them, there are the missing Digimon, just try and knock them out!"

"You heard him!" BanchoLeomon called, just as the infected Digimon charged at them.

"Biomerge, activate!" Kazu called out as he and his partner merged together, becoming HiAndromon, who he declared as Kazu and Guardromon simultaneously. "HiAndromon!"

"Lopmon Digivolve to... Antylamon!"

"Gomamon Digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"

"Reload!" Nene called, holding up her Fusion Loader and calling out her three Monitamons, where they looked around and saw the manipulated Digimon, scaring them a little, before they heard Nene speak up.

"Alright you three, I need your help. Think you can handle this?" She asked, trust filling her voice, which made the ninja Digimon nod confidently, causing Nene to smile at the trio, before her expression turned serious as she announced. "Then let's Digifuse!"

Keeping her Fusion Loader drawn, Nene cast off its energy, combining the three Monitamon into one being, changing the three Monitamon into one, where it called with a mighty voice. "Hi-VisionMonitamon!"

With that, the fighting started, the manipulated Digimon charging at them as the DDF Digimon held them back.

"Flash Bancho Punch!" BanchoLeomon let out with a mighty roar, gathering energy in his right fist, before slamming it into an oncoming Mushamon, who went flying back into a wall, where it collapsed on the ground unconscious as the red tendrils vanished.

"DCD Bomb!" Some of the Commandramon called out, throwing round explosive in front of a group of charging Digimon, the blasts knocking them back as they were knocked out.

"Cold Flame!" A BlueMeramon let out with a great hostility in his voice, releasing several shots of blue flame at Aldamon and JetSilphymon, before seeing a group of DemiMeramon running along with the flames, using themselves as projectiles.

"Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon announced, releasing his own barrage at the oncoming Digimon, before JetSilphymon landed in front of him and swung her pinwheel forward.

"Ultra Turbulence!" She called, releasing a stream of wind from her weapon, not only repelling the DemiMeramon and decreasing the speed of the BlueMeramon's attack, but it propelled Aldamon's flames, which bombarded BlueMeramon and the DemiMeramon, knocking the group down and out.

Aldamon smirked at the outcome of their attack, before he noticed JetSilphymon shaking a little, where he placed his hand on her shoulder and said comfortingly. "It's ok Z, you're not hurting them, you're helping to save them."

"I know... I know." Zoe said through her Fusion Spirit form, pushing back her fear of hurting innocents once again, before joining her love in fighting their opponents once more.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon called as she fought against a group of Bakemon that tried to corner her.

Rewriting the data in her arms and altering them to axe shapes, where she swung her arms around, cutting through the cables attached to each Bakemon and causing them to fall in defeat.

Glad to see the ghost Digimon unharmed physically after her attack, Antylamon looked over and saw Suzie, seeing her Tamer circled by a bunch of Kotemon, but knew that the purple haired girl could look after herself.

Keeping her calm, Suzie swung her staff around as the Kotemon tried to attack her, countering each swing and even using the Kotemon's strength against one another as she jabbed her staff into one and swung it into three oncoming attackers.

'Once we free them, we'll get them to tell us what Kari did to them.' Suzie thought to herself as she knocked out her opponents, thinking that she now had proof that she was right and that Kari was still their enemy.

Meanwhile, Nene easily dodged the attack of a raging Ogremon, who swung its club down at her, only for the brunette to expertly jump over and onto the club, rushing up it and delivering a quick kick to it's head, sending the Digimon flying back as it hit the wall and fell unconscious.

'This feels much better than using it to purposely hurt them.' The Idol thought to herself, happy that she was using her new fighting skills to help instead causing pain.

While Nene was pleased with herself, she was also pleased to see her Digimon doing what they could to help, where Sparrowmon was pursuing a Thundermon, who threw a handful of electric bombs at her, but with her speed, Sparrowmon avoided the attacks.

"Lightning Lasers!" She then announced, firing off a set of lightning streams from her guns at the Thundermon, who avoided the attack himself.

About to attack, the Thundermon was caught off guard as Hi-VisionMonitamon used its ninjutsu, appearing behind it and jabbing his metal rod into the dynamo Digimon's back.

"Thunderous Lighting Attack!" Hi-VisionMonitamon let out, releasing the electricity from his weapon and into Thundermon, overloading him and causing the tiny Digimon to collapse, breaking from the cord as it fell to the floor.

It was only a few moments after that all the manipulated Digimon were knocked out, each no longer showing the red tendrils coming out of their backs.

Panting a little from her fight, having just knocked out a Strikedramon, Suzie growled in anger as she said. "I knew it, she's back to her old tricks and corrupting Digimon again!"

"Those weren't Corrupted." Joe said as he checked each of the Digimon, shocking and angering Suzie as she was about to retort, before BanchoLeomon added. "He's right. The Corrupted had purple eyes, and didn't have tendrils coming out of their backs, this was something different."

"We should at least see if she knows anything about this place!" Suzie argued, not liking that everyone was disagreeing with her, which caused most of the humans to sigh.

"We could see if Izzy can find out anything from their terminals at least." Aldamon suggested as he reached for his communicator, reporting in and filling in DATS and the DDF as to what they had discovered.

"I still think we should question Kari." Suzie said bitterly, causing HiAndromon to set his hand on her shoulder and smile down at her.

"Maybe we can talk with her if Izzy comes up empty." He suggested, confident that the Digidestined of Knowledge would pull through and they wouldn't have to do anything extreme with Kari.

-Twenty minutes later-

After finding the entrance, Kari, Davis, Izzy and their Digimon arrived at the base, following a Sealsdramon, who happened to be Barbamon's agent, through the facility after they got the Digimon inside to safety.

As they made their way through, the three Digidestined and their Digimon were in shock at the facility, with Kari shuddering at the sight of some of the D-Reaper agents in their tubes, before arriving at the large chamber, with the Commandramon and Sealsdramon making sure the room was secure, while everyone else waited by the computer terminal near the wall.

"Forget to tell us about this place?" Suzie asked accusingly as the new arrivals approached, which made Davis mentally growl, having almost had enough of Suzie's attitude towards Kari.

Kari, though saddened by Suzie's distrust, put it to the side as she looked around and said. "This place wasn't one of mine."

"Agreed. I've never seen a facility like this before, and she had me in charge of all the tech work." Izzy added as he looked around and marveled at the machinery, while Suzie just huffed and looked away, thinking that the redhead was just covering for Kari, just like everyone else.

"You think you can get anything out of this computer?" Aldamon asked as he pointed to the terminal.

"Let me see." Izzy replied as he approached the terminal, taking his laptop out of his backpack as he was about to plug it into a port on the console.

However, at that moment, Kari sensed something, something not right with their situation, where she called out in warning. "Izzy, wait!"

Before Izzy could plug his laptop in, the console electrified with red electricity, causing everyone to back away, seeing the same energy flowing through out the room, before culminating above them as it formed a deep red sphere of energy.

And what freaked everyone out the most was that they felt like it was looking at them, before its 'gaze' landed on Kari, where a deep, metallic voice that sent chills down each of their backs then called. "**The Entity is here? Unexceptable! Destroy them!**"

At this, there was the sound of metal closing, where the group saw the pool of D-Reaper closed off by metallic doors sealing the pit, before they heard a loud bang, looking at the wall across from them as they saw a large, metallic hand break through the wall, tearing it down and revealing something terrifying on the other side.

Tearing through the wall, the group saw a massive figure slowly enter the room, not looking like any Digimon they had faced before, but they could see it desired a fight.

Its appearance was of that of a gigantic black skinned demon-like robot that had a set of long horns protruding from its head, as well as its shoulders.

The creature's claws were long and sharpened to a fine point, looking as through they could slice through the hardest of metals, while it glared at those around it with a set of eerie red eyes.

The robotic creature let out let out a massive roar, one filled with rage, before it charged at the group, slamming its right fist down as the group quickly scattered.

The Commandramon quickly took action, pointing their assault rifles at the creature and opening fire, only to look shock as their bullets seemed to just bounce off it.

"Nothing." Aldamon groaned, before he looked at JetSilphymon and nodded.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" The Warrior of Flame then called, gathering a tremendous amount of energy above his head, forming it into a massive sphere that he then threw at the creature, where it tore up the ground as it headed toward its target.

"Jet Blinter!" JetSilphymon added, releasing several shots of wind from her fists, striking Aldamon's attack, which broke it into several blasts that bombarded the demonic being.

However, much to their shock, the attacks did nothing to it, before the creature quickly turned and swung its arm at the pair, which JetSilphymon easily dodged, but Aldamon wasn't as lucky and was sent flying into a nearby wall, crashing into it with a cry of pain as he fell to the ground and returned to his human form.

"Takuya!" Zoe yelled through her Digimon form as she flew down, picking her boyfriend up quickly and moving just as the robotic creature slammed its fist right where they just where.

The creature then let out a roar as MegaKabuterimon, Nefertimon and ExVeemon joined the battle.

"Horn Buster!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

"V Laser!"

Releasing their attacks alongside one another, the Digimon expected they'd deal at least a fraction of damage to their enemy, but were all shocked to see it unharmed, almost as if it failed to notice them and their attacks.

"This isn't working. Nothing's hurting him!" Kazu yelled through HiAndromon, who launched another attack at the creature, only for it to deflect off of its body.

"Hey, why don't you command him to stop?" Suzie asked as she eyed Kari, thinking that the attacker was her doing or that them trapped with the demonic monster was part of her plans.

"Enough, Suzie! We don't have time to point fingers here!" Antylamon called, just as the creature knocked her with its hand, before she quickly saw its eyes glowing bright, moving out of the way just in time as a red beam of energy shot out and hit right where she was lying.

The creature then turned its head towards Kari, sending fear through her as she saw its eyes glow once again, before her fear grew as she saw Davis move in front of her.

"Davis!" Kari cried, knowing that if that attack hit him, he would be done for, and she couldn't live with herself if that happened.

"Don't worry, Kari, I promised I would always be there for you, and I'm not breaking that promise today." Davis just said, refusing to allow their foe to lay a single finger on the girl he loved.

"Veemon!" Davis shouted to his partner as he withdrew his D-3, while ExVeemon flew over to him and De-Digivolved, having the same determination as his partner as they were about to do something they had not tried since they were freed from their enslavement.

"Ready, partner!" Veemon said with a smirk as they saw the energy building up in the creature's eyes.

"Biomerge, activate!" Davis declared as he and Veemon where surrounded in a blinding light, just as the creature fired, only for its attack to be deflected back, causing it to roar in pain as he stumbled back, where everyone looked at where Davis and Veemon were just standing, all of them, including Kari, amazed at the new Digimon standing in their place.

As expected, the figure resembled UlforceVeedramon, but looked nothing like the Royal Knight, nor the corrupted form of ShadowforceVeedramon that the Digidestined and Digimon of Miracles took when they were the enslaved champions of the Dark Queen.

In place of Davis and Veemon was a new form of UlforceVeedramon, only this form not only had alterations in his appearance compared to his corrupted form, but also his original, where this form was clad in blue armour and maintained the same weaponry, only this form of UlforceVeedramon had more gold trimmings, namely around his shoulderplates, arms, chest and his leg guards, but more noticeable was that engraved in gold within his chest was the symbol of Miracles, shining brightly as if reflecting his power and determination.

"LightforceVeedramon!" The combined voices of Davis and Veemon called out, surprising everyone by this new form, while Izzy pointed his laptop at the new Digimon and began recording the Data, already shocked by what he was getting as he just said to himself. "Prodigious..."

Letting out a cry of rage, the creature charged at the the new foe, while LightforceVeedramon, moving faster than anyone could see, grabbed Kari and moved her over to Izzy, both easily missing the creatures fist as it slammed into where they were just standing.

"I don't know what you are, but this ends now!" The new knight Digimon declared, flying straight at the creature.

"Blazing Sabers!" LightforceVeedramon declares as he extended both arms, where golden energy blades came out of his bracelets, before he rushed up and slashed the creature's left horn, cutting it clean off and causing it to cry out in pain.

Amazed and stunned, Aldamon questioned. "He actually hurt it!?"

The creature then turned up towards his enemy, bringing its hands together as it began to gather red energy into them, creating a large sphere of red energy, before firing a blast at LightforceVeedramon.

"Victory Blast!" LightforceVeedramon then declared as golden energy gathered in his chest, where the mark of Miracles glowed brightly as he then fired his own blast back at the creature, canceling out its attack and causing the creature to cry out in pain as it struck it, damaging its body greatly, before the knight Digimon quickly flew down at the demonic being, using his blades to cut through it, where it dissolved into Data around him.

However, seeing something behind where the creature emerged from, LightforceVeedramon quickly rushed at the wall, using his blades one more time to cut through it, before reverting back to Davis and Veemon, who both took a moment to catch their breaths, right before Davis was tackled by Kari in a great and affectionate hug.

"Please don't scare me like that." Kari whispered as she held him tightly which caused Davis to smile as he hugged her back and replied. "I can't promise I will, but I will try."

"Same here." Veemon said as he rested by Nefertimon, who reverted back to Gatomon, gave her beloved a caring smile and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her cheek against his as she hugged him.

The rest of the group then came up to them, where they all saw what Davis and Veemon saw as they tore the wall down, a room even larger than the one they were in.

Walking inside, the group saw five massive tubes, the size of Cherubimon or bigger, each empty, before noticing behind them thousands of other tubes, ranging from human size to the size of the creature they just fought, all empty as well.

"What were they doing here?" JetSilphymon asked, just before the red energy sphere appeared before them once more, floating just above the five large tubes as the group got back into fighting stances.

"You, you're the virus that infected Kari, aren't you!?" Aldamon asked accusingly, which got the Digi-heroes in the group's attention as they glared at their potential enemy.

"**Negative, Primal Virus that infected Entity: Kari Kamiya designation: Hecate, my Designation: Hades.**" The sphere replied, causing everyone's eyes to widen at hearing that there was another virus, while Kari suddenly realized what she had seemed to have forgotten.

"There are five of you, each from the different Digital Worlds that were merged..." Kari said, getting everyone's attention as they looked at the five large tubes, before the brunette looked back where they saw the D-Reaper being dissected and processed, where she then stated. "You're from the Tamer's Digital World."

"**Affirmative, Initialized D-Reaper, taught it to assimilate Data. D-Reaper failed, now reconstituted for better agents.**" Hades replied, where the group finally realized what they fought, some new form of the D-Reaper this Virus had created.

And based on the tubes that filled the larger room, there were many of them.

"Well we'll stop you, we destroyed Hecate, and we'll take you down as well." Aldamon declared as the group got ready to fight.

"**Incorrect.**" Hades merely replied.

"Well at least we know he's arrogant." Sparrowmon said as she and the others believed that Hades was referring to them beating him.

"**Clarification**." Hades replied, confusing the group, before they heard a replay of Aldamon's words.

"Well we'll stop you, we destroyed Hecate..." The recording said, before Hades then added. "**Hecate lives. Anti-Virus merely removed her from Entity.**"

While this shocked everyone, for Kari, it made her blood run cold.

The virus that had infected her, that brought her dark side out and made her cause so much harm and damage to the Digital World and her friends, was still out there, and that angered and terrified her to no end.

But then a thought hit Kari, one more terrifying as she looked at Hades and asked. "Why are you just telling us all of this?"

The group quickly caught on to what Kari meant, seeing as how this new enemy was just giving them information freely, before Hades replied with no emotion. "**Entity's knowledge on Primal Virus is irrelevant, since you will all be terminated in the new fifteen seconds when this facility's auto-destruct activates.**"

"Auto-destruct!" Kazu called in shock, just before Hades vanished and the area lit up red.

"We need to move, now!" Davis called out, but seeing the timer that appeared on the terminals, Joe cried out in shock. "Too late!"

And with that, there was a massive explosion, taking most of the mountain range that covered the facility with it, leaving only smoke and rubble.

Suzie had her eyes closed, thinking that this was the end when she heard the loud explosion, however, she felt no pain, causing her to open her eyes to see a pink energy bubble surrounding everyone, protecting them from the explosion.

"How did...?" Antylamon began to question, before she and everyone else looked at Kari, who had her hands out, both palms glowing with the same pink energy.

"Kari, how are you...?" Izzy started to ask, wondering how Kari was producing such a power, before the group all noticed her panting heavily, where her arms fell and the barrier dropped, just as she began to fall forward, looking as though she was drained of most of her energy.

"Kari!" Davis cried out as he rushed towards her, catching her before she hit the ground, before carefully lowering himself onto his knees and allowing Kari to rest her head on his legs.

"I'm... I'm alright, I..." Kari started to say before she passed out, where Joe quickly rushed to check on her.

"She's just tired. Lets get her back to Omni City and the DDF headquarters." Joe then said after a quick observation on the brunette, getting a nod from Davis as he lifted Kari up and carried her, where the rest of the DDF Digimon and the Digi-heroes followed, all in deep thought about what they had just witnessed and learned.

While concerned for Kari, Veemon remained with Gatomon, where he had to ask. "Gatomon? Did you know Kari could do that?"

"She had similar powers in the past, but never like this, I think this Hecate must have done more than affect her dark side." Gatomon replied, worried for her partner, as well as the idea that they now had five powerful enemies, one that may know them all too well, and an army to go with them.

-Meanwhile-

On the other side of the Digital World was a vast field, the sight of the final battle against the Dark Queen, now called the Dark Queen's Fall, still bearing the scars of that fated battle.

Amongst the rubble was a massive wreckage, the crumbled remains of the Dark Fortress, the once floating castle Kari used as her base.

For the past six months, nothing special had happened in the area, with most avoiding it due to the memories of the fight, while the DDF left the area alone.

However, within the blink of an eye, a large, purple sphere of energy appeared over the Dark Fortress' ruins, remaining in place as it hovered in the air.

"**She will come to me, soon enough.**" Hecate said to herself, looking forward to seeing Kari once again.

Author's Note: Here's the first chapter of Reign of the Dark Queen's Sequel. Hope all who read it like it and to have patience between chapters as this story is developed.


	2. Chapter 2

In the center of Omni City stood a massive tower, easily seen from all corners of the massive metropolis.

This was the headquarters of the Digital Defense Force, where the defense organization gathered and trained for their duty to protect the Digital World, as well as the main base of its leaders.

Currently, Davis, Veemon, Takuya and BanchoLeomon were quickly walking down one of the main walkways towards Jupitermon's office to speak with the DDF Commander.

Like Davis, Takuya was now sporting his own DATS outfit, even ditching his hat, though he kept his goggles around his neck.

As the four approached the entrance to the office, they saw Takato, Guilmon, Sampson, Kudamon and Shoutmon waiting for them.

And like the others, Takato was also dressed in a DATS outfit, as the Tamer looked at them and asked with concern. "Is Kari alright?"

"She's just drained, she's resting right now." Davis replied, happy to hear his friends concern for Kari.

"So let me get this straight, not only did you guys find another Virus, but we learned there are four others, including the one we thought we destroyed!?" Shoutmon asked with growing frustration, having thought that the nightmare Hecate had caused was over, only to learn that it was now worst them before.

"Sounds like it, and each one is from each of the worlds that were merged." Takuya replied, causing the Digimon King to growl, while the Sampson, Takato and their Digimon were in shock.

"Let's discuss what to do next with Jupitermon." Sampson then said, where the group then entered the office to speak with the leader of both the Olympos XII and the DDF.

Within the office was Jupitermon, a humanoid based Digimon clad in gold amour, which had a white feathered cape flowing down his back.

His face was concealed by a golden helmet that sported a set of white wings, with similar wings set upon his boots, while three red rings floated above his head.

But what made everyone who walked in sweatdrop, however, was instead of an office chair, the Olympian Digimon sat upon a large throne.

Seeing their looks, Jupitermon asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Why... why are you using a throne?" Veemon asked, while noticing the glare Shoutmon was giving Jupitermon.

"I was told to make my office feel like home." The Olympian Digimon simply replied, while Takato looked next to him, seeing Jeri smiling nervously as she stood next to the throne, where the Tamer was dressed in the standard female DDF uniform, only she held a pen and notepad as she stood by Jupitermon's side.

Wanting to do more than just be on the sideline, Jeri offered to be of more help in the DDF, becoming Jupitermon's secretary and liaison between him and the Digi-heroes, happy that she could be of assistance in anyway, to which Jupitermon returned Jeri's help by training her on the side lines, giving her the confidence to fight for who and what she cherished.

Letting out a sigh, Sampson then told the large Digimon. "We meant like photos of family and things like that. A throne makes it look as though, while you are the commander of the DDF, that you see yourself as above everyone, even your closest colleges."

"Ah, I see..." Jupitermon said in reply, before hanging his head low as he seemed to sulk and say. "Great, now Junomon can say, "I told you so"."

This in turn caused everyone, starting to wonder who really was in charge of the relationship between the two Olympians, before BanchoLeomon spoke up as he then said. "Sir, I believe you received the report on what we found."

Raising his head back up and getting serious, Jupitermon replied. "Yes I have. Are you certain that the Syndicate was not involved in anyway?"

Blinking their eyes at this, wondering why he seemed more and more obsessed with the Syndicate than anything, Takuya spoke up as he replied. "Nope, not even a single Troopmon was spotted."

"I see. Regardless, this information is dire; we need to keep an eye out for this Hades, or any of these other viruses." Jupitermon replied, though everyone in the room noticed the disdain in his voice that there was nothing on the Syndicate.

"We'll keep an eye out for them, Hades seems to have a large army at his disposal, we'll have to keep an eye out for that as well." Sampson replied, earning a nod from Jupitermon, who then turned and looked at Davis.

"I also read about Mrs. Kamiya's sudden show of power, should we be concerned?" Jupitermon asked, which made Davis growl internally.

"Not a chance." The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship said, where he then informed. "Kari might have lost herself to the virus to begin with, but I know that she would never let it happen again."

"I understand, and I admire your conviction, but we still need to keep an eye on her, the Digital World barely survived her reign as the Dark Queen. I trust that she will keep her darkness at bay, but there is no guarantee, especially with the fact that the Virus that infected her, this Hecate, is still out there. I merely voice my concerns, nothing more." Jupitermon replied, matching the glare the maroon haired boy was giving him.

"Kari is a lot stronger than you give her credit for, and when we see Hecate again, she won't be able to harm Kari, or use her ever again. That I can promise you." Davis said, still not happy that, after all the good she had done, some still feared that Kari could turn on them once again.

'I pray your love for her hasn't blinded you, young champion.' Jupitermon thought to himself, before he then thought. 'If the Digidestined of Light does stray again, will you be able to do the right thing or allow her to revive herself as the Dark Queen and bring with her a terrible evil?'

Wanting to break the tension, Takato quickly spoke up with a nervous voice. "Speaking of Kari, maybe we should go check on her."

"Takato's right, we'll report back if anything else happens." Sampson said, before the group, along with Jeri, left the room, leaving Jupitermon alone to his thoughts.

'Where are you hiding, brother?' The Olympian Digimon thought to himself, letting out a solemn sigh.

Outside the office, Davis was in the lead as he let out an angry growl. "Can you believe that guy? He doesn't know all the facts, or what Kari has been though. If we weren't on the same side, I'd knock some sense into that tincan's armoured head."

"Calm down, Davis, I'm sure he meant well. From what I've heard, the Olympos XII aren't use to be around others, who he probably doesn't know how to talk right." Takuya said, trying to calm the maroon haired boy down, but he knew that if the roles were reversed, if he had basically bad mouthed Zoe than he'd want to kick Jupitermon's ass as well.

"Yeah, but you'd think he'd see a bigger picture to things by now. We have a major threat on our hands and all he seems to care about is the Syndicate." Shoutmon then said, not liking how Jupitermon was acting at all.

"He's... He's looking for someone in the Syndicate, one of those two unknown members." Jeri replied in a whispered voice, not wanting to get in trouble for telling the others what she had heard from Jupitermon's conversations with the other Olympos XII, but felt they needed to understand what was going through his mind.

"We know about Barbamon, Chaosdramon, Whispered and Murmukusmon, but we know nothing about the other two members. You're saying that he's focused on one of them?" Sampson asked, not liking the idea that the peace organization they had created might be being used for some personal vendetta.

"I think they all are looking for them, it's the reason they all joined." Jeri said in reply, which made the group stop and look at one another in concern.

"We'll have to keep an eye out on this, make sure Jupitermon and the others aren't overreaching with their authorities." Kudamon said, also not liking the thought that was going through everyone's minds.

Nodding to one another, the group then headed towards the medical wing to check on Kari.

-Later-

After the guys checked to see how Kari was doing, as well as informing her and the others on what happened, they left her rest, where the brunette now sat on her bed, surrounded by most of the female Digi-heroines and their partners, minus Suzie and Lopmon, as well as two of the female Olympian Digimon.

The first was a slightly older looking female Digimon who showed both power and her own empowerment as she wore a golden chestplate, just covering her breasts, where a blue gem sat in the centre of her armour, while a white cloth was fitted around her legs.

She had silver hair tied into buns on the sides, golden earrings hung from her ears, a white mask covered her mouth and nose, highlighting her shining blue eyes.

And alongside the golden sceptre she wielded, combined with the royal blue cape cast upon her shoulders were a set of golden spiked tendrils.

The other Digimon meanwhile had a womanly figure with white ribbons over her eyes and golden blonde hair that flowed down her back, reaching her thighs.

Her clothing consisted of free flowing white robe, showing off her cleavage and highlighting her already amazing body, but only covered her front, allowing those to see the white panties she wore behind her, giving the impression she was very comfortable with her body, as well as those around her to see it.

"Ah! It's so romantic how he stood up to Lord Jupitermon for you! Such fire, such passion you can only find in a man in love!" Venusmon squealed as she spun around, causing most of the other girls in the room to stare at Olympian Digimon with twitching eye brows, both from her antics, and from a few feeling underdeveloped compared to her.

Kari, however, just sat with a big blush on her face and a big smile, both out of embarrassment for how Venusmon was portraying what they heard, while feeling joy and happiness at hearing how the man she loves stood up for her.

"Calm down, Venusmon, there has been enough excitement for one day it seems." Junomon said in a slightly scolding voice, before kneeling down close to Kari as she then asked in a caring voice. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah, just needed some rest." Kari replied with a smile, happy to see the care the Olympian was giving her.

"What was that, anyways? That was different from the last time your powers came out." Zoe asked curiously, seeing as how the power she used earlier wasn't dark or malevolent like the powers she displayed at the Dark Queen.

"Not to mention it nearly put you in a coma." Nene then added, seeing how drained the brunette was afterward.

"I don't know, really. I just wanted everyone to be safe and held out my hands then, you know. Izzy thinks that the lighter powers are keeping the darker ones at bay, that's why they're always draining me." Kari replied, still unsure what to make of what happened, but was happy that everyone was alright.

"I'm sure Izzy will come up with something, he always has the right answers." Mimi said with a dreamy smile as she thought about her boyfriend, which caused the others to sweatdrop as they noticed her start to daydream again.

"Where is he anyways?" Sora then asked, wondering where the Digidestined of Knowledge was.

"Last time I saw his was when I came in, he was dragging Davis and Veemon off somewhere." Rika replied, which left the girls wondering what Izzy wanted with the two.

-Meanwhile-

"Run me by that again?" Davis asked with a groan as he sat across from Izzy with Veemon, while Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, Mikey and Impmon were gathered as they listened to Izzy talk.

"Like I said, I was gathering Data on your new Biomerged form, and it looks like LightforceVeedramon was created from both the energy of the Anti-Virus that removed Hecate, as well as what appears to be a purified form of the energy Kari gave both of you during that last fight." Izzy explained, causing Tai, Matt, their Digimon and Impmon to all shutter, remembering the massive, wild dark dragon the Digidestined and Digimon of Miracles had turned into in the final battle and how it thrashed them about.

"Please don't remind me about that, I still get nightmares." Impmon said, before adding. "I half expected them to eat me at one point in that battle!"

"They weren't going to eat us, right guys?" Tai asked, only to sweatdrop when he saw Davis and Veemon just look at one another awkwardly.

"Nope."

"Not at all."

The quick responses caused everyone to sweat drop, before Mikey then asked. "So, was this the reason that Davis and Veemon were the only ones that could hurt that Reaper creature?"

"Possibly, I think, since the Anti-virus was made to fight off Hecate, and there doesn't seem to be many differences between it and Hades, based on my readings, so their attacks could hurt it just as easily as we could against a normal Digimon." Izzy replied, thinking of how they could somehow give this advantage to the other members of the DDF.

However, before anyone could ask or talk any further, the alarms in the base began to blare loudly, where Miki's voice was heard on the intercoms as she called out. "All DATS members, report to the command room immediately!"

"That sounds like out marching orders." Tai said as he got up, where he and everyone else quickly out of the room.

Arriving at the command room a moment later, all the Digi-heroes and heroines entered the room, where Jupitermon, standing at the center, looked at them and said. "One of our scouts just spotted this over the ruins of the Dark Fortress."

This caught their attention as everyone turned and looked at the screen, where their eyes, especially Kari's, grew at seeing the large sphere of purple energy floating over the Fortress' remains.

"Ok, that looks familiar." JP said in a nervous voice.

"It should. That has to be Hecate." Gatomon replied, sensing the dark energies from it and remembering those same energies manipulating her and Kari.

"You mean that thing is what made Kari go all evil on us?" Impmon asked, not trying to be rude but saw his question had caused a few negative looks to come his way.

Kari, meanwhile, was shaking at the sight of the virus that infected her, before she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, looking over to see Davis smiling reassuringly at her, which make her relax a little.

"We need to do something before it starts infecting others again!" Henry said, not wanting another repeat of what happened six months ago.

"That's just it. It's been floating there, doing nothing, since Hades' facility was destroyed. It hasn't done anything." Megumi said from her terminal, causing her PawnChessmon to rub its head in confusion and shrug.

"What is it waiting for then?" Marcus asked with a growl, wanting to punch Hecate with all he had for what it did to Kari and the rest of them.

"Me..." Kari replied, getting everyone's attention as she then said. "It's waiting for me."

"Kari..." Davis started to say.

"I know it's dangerous, but it might give us answers we need. It'll be alright, I promise." Kari said reassuringly as she set her hands upon Davis' and looked at him with caring eyes.

"Don't even think about it." Suzie spoke up, a sudden hostility filling her voice as she told the others. "Don't you think it's strange Kari would want to go back to the source of her power? It's obvious she just wants to go back and become the Dark Queen again, so she can finish what she started and enslave us all."

Everyone either groaned at Suzie's continued hostility towards Kari, or just gave her a disapproving looked.

"While I do not agree with young Suzie's assessment, I do not think it's best for you to face this Hecate alone." Jupitermon spoke up, managing to break some of the tension.

"I don't plan on going alone, I expect everyone to be there, pointing whatever weapon they have at it, but it will only talk to me, and with that army Hades has, we need as much information as we can possibly get." Kari replied, still hurt that Suzie thought so little of her, as well as nervous herself to face Hecate once again, but knew that they had no other choice.

Thinking for a moment, Jupitermon let out a sigh as he said. "Alright, but don't let your guard down. Even without a host, we have no ideas what this virus is capable of or what it desires."

Getting a nod from the brunette, Jupitermon watched as all the Digi-heroes, heroines and their Digimon left, where he looked back at the screen, silently hoping that he had not made a major mistake.

-Some time later-

On the back of Nefertimon, Kari felt her nervousness grow with each moment, looking around her to see LightforceVeedramon, along with the Biomerged form of Tai and Agumon, BlitzGreymon, flying next to the pair.

On the ground below, circling around the area meanwhile, was the rest of the group, with even the forms of Shoutmon X7 and Susanoomon out and about, while those not Biomerged had used their D-Powers to summon a line of different weaponry, each pointed at the sphere.

For those who were enslaved by Kari during her time as the Dark Queen, they felt a great hatred towards this Virus, the cause of all that happened, as well as the pain they had caused others.

One person, however, had her weapons pointed at another target, right at Kari.

'What is she planning!?' Suzie thought to herself as she remembered the conversation they had a little while ago.

-Flashback-

Suzie was just getting her things out of her locker when she felt a presence behind her, causing her to turn and glare as she looked at Kari and asked with bitterness. "What do you want?"

"Just your word." Kari replied calmly, causing Suzie to scoff as she said. "Like I'd promise anything to you."

"Everyone will be pointing their weapons at Hecate, I want you to be pointing yours' at me." Kari said, surprising Suzie as she looked back at the Digidestined of Light with confusion.

"You want me to what!?" She asked.

"I know you don't trust me, that you think I was in control when I was the Dark Queen, which is why I want to prove that I am not your enemy, that you can trust me." Kari replied, withdrawing a Digimon Card, Mummymon's Obelisk , which she handed to Suzie and said with a seriousness. "If Hecate tries anything with me, I want you to end me, to keep me from being infected by her again. Can I trust you to do that, please?"

-Flashback end-

Suzie shook her head of the memory, not sure what Kari's game was, but kept her new gun pointed at her in the event something bad did happen.

Meanwhile, Kari and Nefertimon got closer and closer to Hecate, before the brunette turned towards LightforceVeedramon and BlitzGreymon, getting affirmative nods from them, before Nefertimon asked. "Are you ready for this, Kari?"

"No, but we have to do this anyways." Kari said in reply, getting a nod from her partner as they flew closer.

Once they got a few more feet, however, everyone watched in shock as the purple energy sphere dissipated, revealing a figure in its place.

At first, everyone thought they were seeing the corrupted Biomerged form of Kari and Gatomon, Ophanimon: Darkness Mode, again, due to its shape and size, but once the purple light faded, they saw the figure more clearly.

Standing just before Kari and Nefertimon was a female figure that was cast in a hooded cloak, which showed great signs of wear and tear, with it tearing at the end and filled of holes, while in the hood was a mass of purple energy that resembled a face, staring at Kari with a set of crimson eyes.

Its body, meanwhile, resembled a dark crystal-like substance, with long arms and legs, with sharp fingers that it lifted in a welcoming gesture, where the same purple mist cast itself around the being's figure, as if maintaining its new form.

"**Hello, Kari. I've missed you.**" Hecate said, her voice sending shivers down everyone's back, as it was the same voice Kari had used when she was fully possessed by the Virus, turning into a large monstrosity that nearly destroyed them all.

"What is this, I thought it needed a host, how is it in physical form!?" Jupitermon questioned as everyone back at the DDF watched.

"They must have been using the time to make themselves bodies, which means the others have physical forms as well." Sampson concluded as he stood next to Jupitermon.

Back on the field, Kari's eyes widened at seeing her past nightmare given form, before she looked to see LightforceVeedramon and BlitzGreymon each move to a protective stance between her, Nefertimon, and Hecate.

"**Do not worry Davis, Tai, I mean no harm to her.**" Hecate said, surprising everyone a little.

"You know who we are?" Tai asked through BlitzGreymon.

"**Of course I do. I shared Kari's body and gained access to all her memories.**" Hecate stated, before Davis growled and said. "Then you used her negative ones against her."

"**I saw potential in her, power I never thought I'd see from a human. I merely allowed her to access them, to use them as she saw fit, to make her better, to become powerful and not rely on others.**" Hecate replied with a neutral tone, angering the two Digimon even further.

"You can say whatever you want, but you still took advantage of her." Davis said back, still aggressive toward the Virus.

"**Such fire, such passion, I can see why Kari desired you as her Champion.**" Hecate said to Davis, before adding with a light chuckle. "**And her lover.**"

"Enough!" Kari yelled, wanting to get past the tension those she loved were feeling, as well as past the awkwardness of Hecate sharing her love life, getting Hecate's attention, before the brunette asked. "Why are you here now, what do you want?"

"**What I want is simple. Sanctuary.**" Hecate replied, catching everyone off guard, even Suzie, where everyone cried out in confusion. "You want what!?"

"**Recent events have shown that Hades has... broken our pact, and has gone against us. His willingness to destroy all of you puts our combine plans at risk, and now, he will most likely seek to destroy those who stand against him, including me. Therefore, in the interest of survival, I turn myself over to the DDF, in exchange for information on my former colleagues.**" Hecate replied, still surprising everyone at what she was saying.

"What the heck makes you think you'll be safe with us?" Nefertimon asked in shock and anger.

"**My survival is guaranteed amongst you.**" Hecate merely replied, before raising her left arm.

Then, to their surprise, she brought up her right index finger and ran it down her left arm, scrapping it and cutting into the crystal.

At the same moment, however, the group's attention was turned when they heard a loud scream as they looked at Kari, seeing her clenching her left arm in pain, seeing her grapsed her arm, noticing her sleeve turning red.

"Kari!" Davis cried out through LightforceVeedramon as he moved closer, noticing Kari taking deep breaths as she rolled up her sleeve, where they saw a large gash start to heal quickly, before noticing the same wound healing on Hecate's arm.

Angered, UlforceVeedramon glared at Hecate as he demanded. "What did you do to her?"

"**I did nothing,** **we are still connected, Kari and I. If either one of us dies, the other will as well.**" Hecate replied as her eyes narrowed, while causing Kari to pale at the thought and realization she and Hecate were practically bound together.

Realizing that Hecate had them from the start, Tai let out a growl through BlitzGreymon as he said through the comms. "Jupitermon, we need a large cell with maximum security, we have a prisoner coming in."

"Understood. Do not let it out of your sight until then." The Olympian Digimon said through the comms, where BlitzGreymon made a gesture as he turned, Hecate floating right behind him as the group followed, each and every one of them keeping their eyes on the Virus, while LightforceVeedramon kept his eyes on Kari, who was still holding her arm as she let this new development sink into her mind.

'We'll find a way out of this, Kari, I promise.' Davis thought to himself as he looked back at Hecate, wondering what the Virus' real goal was.

-DDF HQ-

After returning back to Omni City, Hecate was escorted to the cells of the DDF headquarters, where she now stood in a massive tube-like cell, large enough for her to move around freely, but found dozens and dozens of Digimon pointing weapons at her in the event she tried anything, before she saw the door's to the prison open, seeing Jupitermon, Sampson, Yamaki, Shoutmon, and Omnimon of the Royal Knights walks in.

"Just to be clear..." Sampson started to say as he walked over to a terminal near the entrance and began typing on it, were Hecate looked up to see a larger version of the blaster that fired the Anti-Virus created to destroy her pointing down at her.

"If you so much as scratch that glass, it will open fire on you. Though we're not sure if it will kill you, we know it will hurt you a great deal." Sampson finished as the gathered commanders looked at the Virus with a glare, which only hardened as they heard her laugh lightly.

Meanwhile, in the main conference room of the DDF base, the Digi-heroes and heroines all listened and watched the actions from a live feed being displayed on the monitors, each and everyone of them frustrated to hear Hecate laugh off Sampson's threat so easily.

"**If I didn't know better, Sampson, I'd say you were being paranoid.**" Hecate then replied through her laughs, causing the DATS Commander to narrow his eyes as he approached the cell.

"Paranoid? You infected one of the brightest people I know, twisted her into something dark, and through her caused havoc and mayhem throughout the Digital World, corrupting Digimon and robbing them of their free will. I'd say a small amount of caution is in order." Sampson replied, before Jupitermon moved closer.

"Enough of this, you said that you would help us against your former colleagues. If that is true, then tell us who they are, now!" The Commander of the DDF demanded, only for his eyes to narrow even more as Hecate laughed once more.

"**Now, now, Lord Jupitermon, don't think you just because you control this little army that you hold all the cards. Your power isn't as great as you want to believe it is.**" Hecate replied as she rose her hand and gently pressed her index finger against the glass.

The next moment, much to everyone's surprise, a red light seemed to glow about the chamber, startling everyone as the Commandramon in the room pointed their guns at the cell.

"**Hades, born in the Digital World that once connected to the Tamer's Earth...**" Hecate started, earning a grow from Yamaki and the Tamers who were watching, knowing now that the enemy they faced recently was from their world.

"**He hates all other forms of life not like his own, seeing himself as the superior being, but from his prison he could not do much, until he caught sight of the D-Reaper. He taught it how to absorb the Data it devoured, to grow and evolve, becoming the entity you know so well, only for him to be enraged when you humans used the Juggernaut Program to revert it back to its base form and return it to the Digital World. Now that he is free, Hades seeks to restart his campaign of genocide, and to rebuild the D-Reaper to what it once was, before repurposing it to be a more powerful weapon to wield.**" Hecate said, reminding the Heroes and Heroines of the massive artificial creature they faced, before they saw the cell change from red to yellow.

"**Nyx. From her prison, she influenced Lucemon, driving that version of him to commit his crime and fuel his desire for a perfect Digital World under his rule. Her power even allowed him to corrupt Cherubimon and those he controlled. The closest physical representation of her power was the corrupted Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon.**" Hecate then said, causing the Legendary Warriors' eyes to widen at hearing about this Virus, and how it was responsible for all that they had endured in their first adventure, while Koichi paled when he realized that he at one time was also a victim of Nyx's power.

"**Her plan was for Lucemon to enter the Warriors' Earth, where she would take possession of him and remake that world into her ideal world, but he was defeated, and that Digital World restored, along with her prison. Now she seeks not only to make her perfect world, but she also desires revenge upon those who ruined her ambitions to begin with.**" Hecate then finished, sending a chill down the Legendary Warriors' backs, before the cell then turned a dark blue.

"**Nemesis, a charismatic one who loves chaos and mayhem. When the first DATS expedition came into his Digital World, he immediately found interest on the human called Kurata, finding his ambition easy to manipulate, where Nemesis gave him clues to lead him to find Belphemon's Digi-egg, and implanted the idea for his Dimensional Bombs, loving the results as both his Digital World and your Earth nearly crashing into one another. Yet again, those who defied Kurata and Nemesis managed to stop his plans. It actually impresses me how much you humans and Digimon can do sometimes.**" Hecate then said in a smug tone as she looked at Sampson, who, along with the other DATS members and Omnimon, growled at hearing about who was responsible for the chaos that nearly consumed their worlds.

Finally, the cell changed from dark blue to a darker shade of gray, where Hecate then said. "**And finally, Erebus. It is Erebus we owe so much to, for his manipulation of Bagramon led to possibilities we never imagined, especially with the creation of Quartzmon, you 'Heroes' learning about each other, and us learning about ourselves came into reality. He is cunning, and ambitious, I would be weary when he comes for you and your friends, your highness.**"

Shoutmon let out a small growl at Hecate's words, now knowing that another of the Viruses was partly the cause of such evils trying to take over and destroy his world.

"You really seem eager to betray your colleagues, that says much about you." Yamaki commented calmly as Hecate looked down at him and replied. "**I merely told you who they are, not how to defeat them, that's on you.**"

Glaring at Hecate once more, Jupitermon turned and said over his shoulder as he walked out. "Well enjoy your new home for now. When you're willing to give us more information, we'll discuss better accommodations."

"**I look forward to it.**" Hecate replied as she turned her head up, as though knowing exactly where the camera was, disturbing the Digi-heroes slightly.

Unbeknownst to them all, however, was that others were watching the feed as well.

-Syndicate Base-

"Now this is interesting." Chaosdramon said as he and the other Syndicate leaders listened in on the conversation, learning about these Primal Viruses and all they were responsible for.

"We should find them and see if we either can use them, or if we must terminate them." Plutomon suggested, not liking the idea of such powerful being running loose.

"Either way, they will meet their ends when they have run out of use." Whispered said, wondering how much of this Erebus had interfered from the shadows, how much of it had manipulated Bagramon, AxeKnightmon and those who fought against Mikey Kudo.

"We'll keep an eye out on them, but I want eyes on the girl as well. With these Viruses loose, she'll be out more, and we'll have the perfect opportunity to capture her and make her powers min... I mean, ours'." Barbamon said with a dark smile as he remained seated on his throne, while those allied with him, save Whispered, gave some questionable glares.

-DDF Headquarters-

A few hours had passed since Hecate was brought in, and the Digi-heroes and heroines, minus Davis, Takato and their Digimon, took a break as they had lunch in their private dining hall in the base.

However, unlike the generic food they were used to eating, the group found themselves amazed at the display of foods set out, while amazed further at the taste of each meal.

"This food is amazing!" Takuya said as he shovelled several chopsticks worth of noodles in his mouth.

"I've been at five star restaurants that haven't tasted this good!" Nene said with a light blush as she ate her food.

"Do you think Sampson put some of the budget in the food supply?" Yoshi asked, which caused Miki to shake her head and inform. "No. He still invests the DDF budget the same way."

"Well whatever the change, let's hope it stays this way." Tagiru said with a big grin as he and Gumdramon chowed down on some of the rolls lying in the basket centre the table.

"If this is food, what have I been eating my whole life!?" JP asked as he savored the taste of the riceball he put in his mouth.

"While I have trained to endure tough situations and scrounge what rations I can gather, this is a very pleasant change." Gaomon commented, showing his manners as he finished off the last of the miso soup he obtained, not slurping from the bowl, unlike Marcus' Agumon beside him.

While Shoutmon was enjoying the food, picking up another roll, he noticed Mikey wasn't eating as much as the others.

"Mikey, this food is great, so why aren't you digging in?" Shoutmon asked curiously, before questioning. "Are you feeling sick or something?"

"I'm fine. I was just hoping to save some as leftovers and share it with the other Digimon who couldn't be here." Mikey explained in reply, which made Angie look over and smile.

'Same old Mikey, always thinking about others, even over his stomach.' She thought, before feeling somebody nudging her, causing the redhead to look over and saw Damemon and Opossumon fighting over the final roll of bread.

"Mine! Mine! Very much mine! I saw it first!" Damemon called, refusing to relinquish the food, similar feelings shared by Opossumon as she kept her hold on the bread.

"I'm not letting go. If I have to, I'll Digivolve and beat you up to get it." Opossumon said back, causing Yuu to sigh and sweatdrop as the image of Cho Hakkaimon terrorizing the area for food came to mind.

"This food tastes divine!" Mimi said with a blush as she ate a piece of chicken.

"It does taste good." Renamon added with a calm voice, though everyone could see her tail swaying happily as she ate.

"Can't argue with you there, partner." Armadillomon said in reply, resting on his hind legs as he sat at the table, helping himself to a plateful of prawns.

"Definitely better than anything dad could cook." TK said to Matt, who nodded in agreement, remembering the last time their father tried to cook.

"I don't know what is in this, but this tastes amazing." Zoe then said, noticing small yellow flakes scattered upon the pasta she was eating, causing Starmon to pop up beside her and say. "Those are DigiBytes."

"The best food from our world." A Pickmon declared, joining Starmon.

"Or any world." Another added.

"Better when it's added with food like this." A third said, joining in upon the conversation and causing some awkwardness to fill Zoe at having all the Digimon gathering around her.

"This bread tastes great, but somehow familiar." Terriermon said as he examined the roll he was eating, before shrugging and stuffing his mouth once more.

"It is very sweet." Jeri replied, a light hue appearing on her cheeks as she had unfolded her napkin and saw someone had left a piece of bread, shaped like a heart for her.

Even Suzie, who was sitting quietly off to the side, was silently amazed by the taste of the food.

The only people who weren't commenting on the food, however, were Tai, Kari, Gatomon and Agumon, though Agumon was just eating as normal, while the other three had smiles on their faces as they ate.

"That was splendid." Hawkmon then said with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair, feeling stuffed in a good way.

"Tell me about it..." Yolei said, before she stood up and faced the doorway to the kitchen and yelled. "My compliments to the chef! You are amazing and can cook for me any time!"

Her words were met by a round of applause from almost everyone, before the door opened and, to everyone's surprise, Davis popped his head out, showing that he was wearing an apron and a hairnet, where the maroon haired boy replied. "Thanks, Yolei. We still have more coming, and there's more left over for anyone who wants it."

After Davis finished, Takato's head popped out beneath his, the brunette also wearing an apron and hairnet as he said. "We also have fresh bread coming out."

This was then followed by Veemon popping his head out underneath Takato, where the 'V' marked Digimon then added. "Provided Guilmon doesn't eat them first."

"Yeah! Bread's ready!" The loud and cheerful voice of Guilmon cried out, causing the three to quickly close the door and reenter the kitchen, where the group heard a small ruckus from the other side.

Everyone took a moment to blink and process what they just saw, before Sora turned to Tai and Kari, where she asked. "You two knew, didn't you!?"

"Of course." Kari replied, giving a cheerful smile as she added. "When Davis makes me dinners like this every night, you come to expect such great tastes."

"Yeah, he's really good at cooking." Tai replied, also used to how Davis cooks and the quality of it, always grateful when the maroon haired boy cooked instead of his own mother.

At the next moment, however, every girl with a significant other grabbed their loved one by the collar and yelled loudly. "You're taking a cooking class from him!"

Each guy, and those watching, chuckled nervously and in fear, before Davis, Takato and their Digimon came out with several trays, placing the extra food on the table, before sitting down with their friends, with Davis managing to get a seat beside Kari, Veemon sitting with Gatomon, Guilmon looking around before Renamon made room for him to sit beside her, while Jeri kindly shoved Impmon aside, allowing Takato to sit with her.

"This was a great surprise, and a good way to take our minds off all this for a moment." Thomas said, before getting down to business as he asked. "We know where Hecate came from, but the other four?"

"I don't remember freeing them." Kari replied downcasted, knowing that she most likely was the one to free Hades, Nyx, Nemesis and Erebus, but had no idea when.

"Hecate must have erased your memories of them in the event you were freed, to help cover their tracks." Izzy replied as he thought back to their time under Kari's control.

"Don't you guys remember anything about it?" Kenta then asked, looking around at those who were enslaved and used as the Dark Queen's puppets, only to see them shake their heads solemnly.

"We didn't need to know any of that, so it didn't matter to us." Koji replied, looking off to the side as he remembered what he did as Kari's puppet.

"That's how it was for all of us, and none of the Digimon that were corrupted have any memories of what they did, so that's also a dead end." Rika then added as she sat back.

However, Kari's eyes then widened as she remembered something, before she stood up and said. "But I know who would remember, and I know where to find them!"

While most of the group looked at her confused, Gatomon and those who Kari hand controlled also realized who she was talking about, before Terriermon looked down at his food and whined. "But we just ate!"


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the Digital World, within Omni City was Digitamamon's new restaurant, where the Ultimate Level Digimon was very pleased with all the business that his restaurant had received, joy filling his being, not only at seeing the register packed with Digi-Dollars, but all the seemingly satisfied customers.

However, while Digitamamon was in a cheerful mood, behind the doors that lead to the 'employees only' area, some weren't as happy as Digitamamon.

"I still can't believe those brats defeated us." Lilithmon said bitterly as she scrubbed at the dirty dishes pouring in, doing what she could to keep her anger under control as to avoid accidentally breaking any of the plates, knowing it would come out of her pay.

"Trust me, sweetcheeks. I am just as annoyed as you." The Gazimon in shades said from beside Lilithmon, drying the dishes and storing them in the rack at the end of the counter.

"Just be glad we got out of there with our lives." He then said, trying to look on the positive of their situation.

"And be glad you two aren't stuck on floor duty." Another Gazimon spoke up, grumbling as he was behind Lilithmon and on his knees, scrubbing away at the floor with a small sponge and bucket of soapy water beside him.

However, still in a bitter mood, Lilithmon purposely swept her leg back, kicking the bucket and covering the Gazimon in water, leaving his fur all damp.

The next moment, Digitamamon poked his head through the door, not caring about the mess he found, and looked at Lilithmon and said. "We have VIPs in the large room, get in there and take their order!"

Letting out an angry huff, Lilithmon put her waitress apron on and pulled out her notepad, leaving the back and heading for the private dining room for parties as she thought to herself. 'Can my life get any worse?'

Not even looking up at the table, Lilithmon started to say in a bored tone. "Welcome to Digitama's, how can I..."

But as the Demon Lord Digimon looked up, she deadpanned as she saw the entire room filled with the Digi-heroes, heroines and their Digimon, with some looking at her with hostility, some looking amused to see her wearing an apron and working as a waitress, and Kari and Gatomon just smiling at her, causing Lilithmon to sigh and put her head down and think. 'Yep, my life just got worse.'

"Is she the one you wanted to see?" Digitamamon then asked as he poked his head through the doorway.

"Her and the Gazimon please." Kari replied, where the three confused dog-like Digimon came in, who looked around at the group before their eyes landed right on Kari.

"Hey boss!" The three replied in unison, causing Kari to let out a sigh as she then said. "You don't have to call me that any more."

"But you're the best boss we ever had! You never yelled at us, never had us do anything dangerous, all you had us do was dig up a few holes and live the life of luxury." One of the Gazimon replied, his words catching everyone's attention as they looked at one another.

"You wouldn't happen to remember where you were digging, would you?" Izzy then asked, where the Gazimon nodded their heads.

"Ok, we'll need to borrow them for a while, Digitamamon." Davis said as he looked at the ultimate Level Digimon with a seriousness, causing Digitamamon to shake his body around refusingly.

"Hey, hey, you guys can't just take my workers and go running off with them, I got a business to run here!" Digitamamon exclaimed.

"Then I'll help cook for you for a few days in exchange after this is all done." Davis replied, with Veemon nodding, offering however he could, where everyone could have sworn to see dollar signs appear in Digitamamon's eyes.

"The last time you cooked for me, I made enough money in one day to buy this entire place. You have a deal!" Digitamamon replied happily.

"Strange I didn't see these four here that day." Davis then said as he looked at Lilithmon and the Gazimon, where Digitamamon replied on his way out. "That was their day off. Bring them back soon!"

With Digitamamon heading off, it left Lilithmon and the Gazimon with the Digi-heroes and heroines, silence between both sides, before Lilithmon practically crumbled down as she begged. "Please take me with you! Anything is better than working here!"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Shoutmon asked, remembering Lilithmon's old tricks.

"She doesn't have any power, what she used during your last fight came from me." Kari replied, letting Shoutmon know that Lilithmon was practically harmless now, which made Lilithmon cry a little.

"And I know she did some seriously bad things, but she wouldn't be here if she didn't have some good in her." Mikey added, knowing that the dark Digimon of his reality were all erased for good, surprising Lilithmon a little at the Red General and how he was standing up for her.

"Alright then, let's meet up at the City entrance and we'll head out!" Tai said, where the Gazimon and Lilithmon quickly rushed to get rid of their work stuff, happy to have some freedom from Digitamamon, even if it was only for a while.

-A few hours later-

Having met at the south gate of the City, the group looked to see Davis, Kari and their Digimon approaching, along with three other Digimon, each one they knew as a member of the DDF, each glaring not only at the four former servants of the Dark Queen, but also at the former Dark Queen herself.

The first was a humanoid figure with bulging muscles, with red shaded skin, who looked like a beast, but only because of the tiger-like mask he wore atop his head.

Continuing to show his more beastly appearance, his legs were covered by a set of light purple pants that had darker shaded spots, similar to a tiger, while a set of thick steel gauntlets covered his arms and a dark purple cape flowed down his back.

The second was a variety of Lillymon, looking similar to Mimi's, but this Lillymon had a black flower helmet as opposed to Lillymon's pink, her body was more revealing, where the Lillymon was wearing a white top and black shorts, looking more like a schoolgirl than a fighter.

But the red jacket she wore upon her shoulders was the symbol she was a bancho Digimon and not to be taken lightly, even if she was playing around with her weapon, a spiked green yoyo.

Lastly, was another Digimon that the Digidestined had seen on a daily basis, with the last of the Bancho Digimon being a Stingmon species, however, unlike the Stingmon Ken fought alongside, the Stingmon of the Bancho Digimon didn't need a human to prove his power.

Looking at him, the Stingmon had similarities to the Digimon of Kindness, but what was noticeable of the Bancho Digimon was the red skin he had in replace of Stingmon's green.

The insect Digimon had violet shaded hair coming down from the back of his head, as well as a different choice of weapon, having a set of massive drills set within golden gauntlets on his arms.

But what was most notable between him and the standard Stingmon was that this one wore clothing, namely a pair of black pants and an open flowing purple jacket.

"Marsmon, BanchoLillymon, BanchoStingmon, I'm surprised to see you guys here." Mikey said as he looked at the Olympian and two Bancho Digimon.

"Jupitermon, while approving of our plan, wanted us to have 'backup' in the event we run into the Viruses or Syndicate forces." Davis replied, using his fingers to quote when he said backup, letting the group know that the DDF Commander didn't trust them to do this on their own.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Suzie then said as she sent a glare towards Kari, happy to have someone else, other than herself, keeping an eye on the brunette.

"Well someone has to keep an eye on these four, to make sure they don't do anything they'll regret." BanchoStingmon said as he got close to Lilithmon and the Gazimon, bringing up his right arm and showing his drill covered arm to the four, causing them to shake with fear.

"We'll be good, we'll be good!" One of the Gazimon quickly said as they held out their hands defensively.

"They'll be fine, we'll keep an eye on them as well." Davis said in reply, hoping to ease the tension.

"Yeah, whatever." BanchoLillymon then said to Davis as she walked past him, surprising everyone at seeing the Bancho Digimon giving Davis the cold shoulder.

Seeing Kari look at him inquisitively, Davis just said. "I'll tell you later."

"Alright then, we know our objective, look for the Viruses' prisons and see if we can find any information on them. Let's move out." Marsmon then instructed, wanting to break the tension and take charge as he moved ahead of the group.

Seeing the Digi-heroes behind him, Marsmon looked at Kari and thought. 'I hope Lord Jupitermon is right and she does draw him out, we can't afford to let Plutomon hide any longer.'

-Several hours later-

The group had eventually found Hades' prison, only to find similar writing and symbols as the ones Gennai found in Hecate's prison some months ago, so the group took some photos and hoped that they could give them some info on how to fight the Red Virus the next time they found him.

The group then had the Gazimon lead them to where Nyx was imprisoned, only to be shocked then they found themselves on a ledge overlooking the ocean.

"Um, how far down was it?" Takato asked as they realized that Nyx's prison was underwater and guessing at the bottom.

"Very deep, we had to have Scubamon, Submarimon, a few WaruSeadramon, Depthmon and MarineDevimon swim down there to dig, and a few didn't even make it back." One of the Gazimon replied, who then gulped as he saw a few of the most hostile members of the group glare down at him at hearing that they sent some corrupted Digimon to their deaths just to dig Nyx out.

"In that case, I doubt we can get down there ourselves then." Thomas then said, frustrating the group that they could not get anything on this Virus.

However, Takuya then got an idea as he said. "Wait, we might know someone who may have some information on Nyx, especially with all the books he still has on our old Digital World."

"Bokomon!" The other Warriors said as they quickly realized who Takuya meant, where he continued and said. "He's got his own bookshop in Omni City. We'll head back and see if he has anything to help us while you guys look for the other prisons. And if we're lucky, we'll see if we can run into Ranamon and maybe she can help us with Nyx's prison.

At hearing the name of the Warrior of Water, Koichi could not help but gulp, remembering how she still had a massive crush on him.

"Sounds like a plan, keep in touch and we'll meet you guys later." Tai said as the rest of the group headed out, while Takuya, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Koji and Koichi made their way back to Omni City.

"Man, it'll be good to see Bokomon and Neemon again." JP said as he remembered the two Digimon that accompanied them during their first adventure in the Digital World.

"Yeah, I hope they're both doing alright." Zoe added as she thought about them as well, with each of the Warriors completely unaware of what their reunion with the two Digimon would bring.

-A few hours later-

Splitting into two teams and arriving back in Omni City, the Legendary Warriors were quickly greeted by their remaining four members, with Ranamon quickly wrapping her arms around Koichi and cuddling him as he blushed madly.

"Oh, Koichi. I missed you so much. When I heard you were back on another adventure I knew I had to be with... I mean find you. And if need be, we can split into teams. Takuya, you can be with Zoe. Koji, you can hang around with Tommy and JP. Mercurymon, Arbormon and Grumblemon can do their own thing, which leaves little me with... Koichi!" Ranamon squealed happily as she continued to show her affection as she hugged the Warrior of Darkness closely, causing everyone else to laugh at the sight.

"We're heading to Bokomon's to see if he can find any information on one of these Viruses called Nyx. Apparently she was responsible for Lucemon and his reign of terror." Takuya informed the other four Legendary Warriors, surprising them to learn that there was something else behind Lucemon's lust for power.

"You're going to have to fill us in on all this." Grumblemon said as the group of ten walked down the streets towards Bokomon's bookstore, with the six humans explaining to their four Digimon friends about Hecate, Hades and the other Viruses, and that the Digi-heroes are all looking for whatever information they could to help the DDF fight them.

"We shall aid thee in any way we can." Mercurymon said, causing the human Warriors to smile as he they saw the other four nod their heads, happy to see that all ten Legendary Warriors would be working together this time.

Arriving outside of bokomon's shop, Tommy smiled and said. "I can't wait to see the look on Bokomon and Neemon's faces when they see us all again."

Upon opening the door to the shop, however, the group was met with a ghastly sight, seeing most of the shop in ruin, with the ceiling collapsed, where they saw Neemon hanging upside down, his pant leg caught on a broken piece of wood that was once part of the upper level's floor as he groaned in pain.

"Neemon!" The group cried out as Koji and Takuya ran through the rubble to reach the small beast Digimon and help him out.

"What happened here?" Zoe asked in great concern.

"How should I know? I was taking a nap when I heard a loud boom boom and everything crumbled away. Bokomon is missing and someone scribbled on the wall." Neemon said in reply as he pointed to the side, where all the Legendary Warriors, including Takuya and Koji, looked to the wall, seeing a message that seemed to have been carved into the wall.

_Legendary Warriors, come to the mountain range west of Omni City before sunset, or your little friend is finished._

The next moment, Takuya's communicator went off, causing him to take it out and say. "Go ahead."

"Takuya, Hecate just spoke a moment ago, she says that Nyx's champion was in the city a little while ago, and is hunting you guys." Sampson said through the communicator, causing the group to realize who had taken Bokomon.

"He took our friend, we're going after him." Takuya then informed Sampson, getting nods of approval from each and everyone of his fellow Legendary Warriors.

"While I recommend against it, I will not stand in your way, I do advise caution however, Legendary Warriors, we have no idea who your foe is or what they are capable of." Jupitermon then said through the comm, knowing that nothing he said would dissuade them from their present mindset.

"We'll be careful." Takuya said in reply before turning the communicator off, looking at his friends as they finished helping Neemon down, where Takuya told him. "Neemon, stay here, we'll be back soon with Bokomon."

"Let's hurry." Koji then said as the human Warriors all took out their D-Tectors as they left the shop, with Mercurymon, Ranamon, Arbormon and Grumblemon right behind them, ready to face their opponent, whoever it might be.

-A short time later-

Arriving to where the message had lead them, the Legendary Warriors had wasted no time as they made it to the mountain range, not only getting to Bokomon's location as soon as possible, but Takuya and his friends had accessed the power of their Human Spirits as to allow them to travel faster and prepare for their foe.

Making their way through a narrow canyon, the group of ten Human Spirit Digimon eventually saw Bokomon, tied to a post with a cloth around his mouth as he struggled frantically.

"Bokomon, hang on!" Agunimon yelled as the group ran up to him, where the Warrior of Fire quickly removed the cloth, only for Bokomon to yell loudly in warning. "Behind you!"

The ten Legendary Warriors then turned quickly, seeing a figure approaching them, only for their eyes to widen in shock and recognition at who was approaching them, with some even looking between the Digimon and Loweemon, whose eyes were wide with fear and shock.

"It has been far too long, Legendary Warriors." Duskmon, the corrupted form of the Warrior of Darkness, said as he looked at his opponents as his set of crimson blades extended from his hands.

"How... how are you here!?" Loweemon demanded, trying to hide the fear in his voice, as he took a fighting stance, one that the others quickly followed, each and everyone of them remembering what Duskmon was capable of.

"Nyx has given me form, given me purpose. I now exist to execute her will. Koichi will no longer hold me back from my destiny." Duskmon replied.

"And now her will is your destruction, and I will gladly oblige." Duskmon then said as all the eyes on his body began to glow red.

"Deadly Gaze!" The corrupt Warrior of Darkness called as he fired several lines of red energy out of the eyes, before Mercurymon quickly moved in the way, raising his left arm in response.

"Have a taste of thine power! Dark Reflection!" Mercurymon declared, absorbing the rays of dark energy into his left mirror and firing them back at Duskmon.

However, to Mercurymon's shock, as well as the shock of his allies, the attack merely shot through Duskmon, passing his being as if he were an illusion.

"What the heck!?" Beetlemon asked in shock, confused and somewhat scared as to how Duskmon was unharmed.

And while he too was a little taken aback, Lobomon took action.

"Lobo Kendo!" The Warrior of Light called out as he drew his energy blade and rushed at Duskmon, who stood still as he rushed him, only for his blade to pass through Duskmon like he was a mist, which reformed as the blade finished passing through him.

Confused but still focusing, Lobomon then quickly turned and used his blade to block Duskmon's as the corrupted Warrior turned and swung his blades at him, groaning from how strong he felt Duskmon had become.

"It's like he's out of phase or something. He can hit us but we can't hit him." Agunimon said as he watched the fight.

"Well that's not fair." Ranamon commented with a small pout, while wondering how they were supposed to beat an enemy that acted as though they had no physical presence.

"He hath to become solid eventually. Mine guess would be if he's to attack." Mercurymon then stated, which made them realize that he was right, otherwise his blade would have passed through Lobomon, which they noticed as they saw the two Warriors still fighting, causing Koji to yell out. "I could use some help here!"

Realizing what they had to do, and that it was indeed a fight of one against ten, the other Legendary Warriors rushed in to join the battle, ready to put their opponent down once and for all.

"Roundhouse Punt!" Arbomon called as he started in their fight, extending his arms and throwing a set of long ranged punches at Duskmon, only for the corrupt Warrior of Darkness to smack away Arbormon's arms with his blade, all the while keeping up in his fight with Lobomon.

"Shadow Lance!" Loweemon then declared, gathering energy into his spear as he swung it at Duskmon, who quickly turned and used his left arm to block the attack, while using his right to hold back Lobomon's blade.

"You've become weaker without me, Koichi." Duskmon stated, before pushing both brothers back, just in time to jump back from a torrent of water that shot right where he was standing.

"You are the weak one." Ranamon stated as she glared at Duskmon and told him with a sternness. "Koichi gained his power because Ophanimon knew he could do great good with it, you on the other hand, you just made a deal with some blob to cheat your way to the top."

"Even when we fought for darkness, you always were annoying." Duskmon said in reply as he shot right at the Warrior of Water, only for her to use her water to create a shield, before quickly ducking as Duskmon went right through it, his blades extending and missing her head.

"You might be right about Ranamon being annoying, but she is right about you being a cheat. Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon then announced, casting her fingertips in pink energy and casting them off as a series of wind, causing Duskmon to move back and away from Kazemon's attack, before quickly jumping away as he heard Agunimon come at him from behind with his flaming fist, where the Warrior of Flame yelled. "Pyro Punch!"

Keeping his blades drawn, Duskmon slices through the oncoming fireballs, which made him chuckle as he landed.

"Did you really think you could get me?" He asked, causing Agunimon to shake his head.

"I didn't." He replied, before a small smile appeared on his face. "But they can."

Confused by Agunimon's words, Duskmon turned, just in time as Grumblemon burst from the ground behind him, pulling back his hammer.

"Special delivery! Seismic Sledge!" Grumblemon yelled, swinging his hammer forward and smashing it as hard as he could into Duskmon, who quickly jumped out of the way of the attack, only to find that the Warrior of Earth wasn't the only set up Agunimon had planned for him.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon then bellowed out as he rushed at Duskmon from the side, slamming his electrified hand into the ground and causing a wave of thunder to shoot after the corrupt Warrior of Darkness.

And as Beetlemon pressed his body down, Kumamon quickly jumped onto Beetlemon's back and readied his snowball launcher.

"Blizzard Blaster!" He announced, firing of a round of snowballs at Duskmon, who quickly jumped into the air, avoiding their teamwork attack, before the Legendary Warriors all watched as a cocoon of data started to surround Duskmon's being.

"Not good!" Lobomon said in fear, knowing what was coming next.

"Slide Evolution!" Duskmon called out from within the cocoon, where his voice grew deeper and more fearsome, before the cocoon burst open, revealing a familiar skeletal vulture-like Digimon now flying in the air, circling the Legendary Warriors as he let out. "Velgemon!"

"That's his Beast Spirit!?" Kazemon cried out in shock, having not seen Velgemon before.

"And he's bad news." Agunimon replied, remembering just how much it took to defeat him the first time, before he called in a serious and commanding voice. "Everyone, switch to your Beast Spirits and remain on high guard!"

Complying with Agunimon, the Warrior of Flame acted first, gathering the power of his Beast Spirit as he surrounded himself in a cocoon of data himself.

"Slide Evolution!" Agunimon called out, switching Spirits, before the cocoon burst, revealing his new form, where he declared with a loud roar."BurningGreymon!"

"Slide Evolution!" The rest of the Legendary Warriors, save Ranamon, then called out, each being covered in cocoons of data, before emerging in their Beast Spirit forms.

"Zephyrmon!"

"KendoGarurumon!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"JagerLoweemon!"

"Korikakumon!"

"Petaldramon!"

"Gigasmon!"

"Sakkakumon!"

After they had gone through their changes, the Legendary Warriors then looked at Ranamon, confused to see she was still in her Human Spirit, before noticing the blush on her face.

Confused, Gigasmon asked. "Why aren't you in Beast Spirit?"

"Oh, I think I can handle this as little ol' me, no need for me to change." Ranamon replied with a nervous laugh.

'Please don't tell me she doesn't want to become Calamaramon because Koichi is here.' Zoe thought through her Beast Spirit, understanding that the Warrior of Water wanted to look nice for her love interest, but now was not the time to be modest.

"Ranamon, please, we need Calmaramon right now, this is no time to worry about your looks." Zephyrmon said as she flew down to the Warrior of Water and said in a whisper. "It's what's on the inside that counts, so prove to Koichi that you're more than just a pretty face."

A little surprised that Zephyrmon was being so nice to her, but taking her words in, Ranamon nodded.

"Alright then. Y'all want Calmaramon, you got her! Slide Evolution!" The Warrior of Water announced, summoning her cocoon of data around her being, which expanded as she changed form.

And feeling she had achieved her Evolution, The Warrior of Water allowed herself to be seen as she broke free from the data surrounding her, announcing her name, where she expected her wretched voice to fill everyone's ears.

"Calmaramon!" She announced, but found her voice wasn't as unpleasant as she remembered, confusing her, but not as much as how the others were looking at her.

"What?" She asked, her voice sounding more like a mature Ranamon's as she followed up and brushed her cheek. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Um... not exactly..." Zephyrmon replied as she blinked her eyes, looking at how Calmaramon now looked.

In replace of the old Calmaramon, her voice wasn't the only change.

While she maintained the squid-like body she could use to attack and defend, within the squid form, her body had filled out rather nicely, gaining a more slender figure, which not only caught many of the boy's attention, but there were differences in her face as well.

Losing the wicked expression she held when serving Cherubimon, the Warrior of Water had shining red ruby lips, beautiful red eyes and maintained much of her beauty as she had as Ranamon, which included her purple hair now flowing down her back as opposed to how it stuck out and spread wildly.

"Ok, that's new." MetalKabuterimon said as he and the other blinked their eyes, remembering the scary look the Warrior of Water's Beast Form once took, which continued to puzzle Calmaramon as to the stares.

But before anyone could say any more, Velgemon caught their attention as he let out a loud shriek of rage, where the vulture Digimon then rushed down towards the heroes as he shrieked out. "Die!"

"Dark Vortex!" Velgemon exclaimed after closing in, his third eye casting a beam of dark red energy that shot down towards the Legendary Warriors, who all moved out of its way, while the beam barely missed Bokomon, still tied to the post as he screamed in fear and panic.

"I didn't miss any of this!" Bokomon cried out, while having missed being around the Legendary Warriors, he did not miss the danger that came with it.

"Let's take him down!" BurningGreymon cried out as he brought his arm cannons forward.

"Pyro Barrage!" The Warrior of Flame then bellowed, letting loose blasts of fire towards the corrupted Warrior of Darkness, only for the large bird Digimon to dodge the attacks, where he glared at EmperorGreymon, thinking his foe was underestimating his power.

However, much to Velgemon's surprise, he found himself quickly surrounded by green, letting out a cry of rage as Sakkakumon wrapped his body around the corrupt Digimon and brought him down towards the ground.

"Now attack him mine friends! Strike down this mockery of a dark warrior while I hold him still!" Sakkakumon called out, keeping a tight hold over the corrupted Digimon, worrying the other Legendary Warriors about hurting him, before Takuya realized the Warrior of Metal's plan.

"Guys, it'll be alright. Even if we do hit Sakkakumon, he'll absorb the attacks." BurningGreymon informed.

Getting nods from the others, the Legendary Warriors all attacked.

"Lupine Laser!"

"Bolo Thunder!"

"Ebony Blast!"

"Leaf Cyclone!"

"Wildfire Tsunami!"

As the Warriors of Light, Thunder, Darkness, Wood and Flame attacked, each releasing their signature moves at Velgemon and Sakkakumon, trying to aim their attacks at the corrupt Warrior of Darkness, the Warriors of Wind, Ice, Earth and Water hung back, preparing for a close ranged assault.

"Plasma Paws!"

"Avalanche Axes!"

"Tectonic Slam!"

"Titanic Twist!"

The nine attacks all collided with Sakkakumon and Velgemon, with the Warrior of Metal absorbing what he could as he then released the energy as his own attack as he declared. "Rumble Blend #1!"

There was a blinding light from the combined attacks, with those who attacked at range thinking that they got Velgemon, only for their hopes to be dashed when they saw said Digimon fly up into the air, looking back down to see that the other five warriors had collided with each other.

"He... he phased out before our teamwork could come into fruition." Sakkakumon replied in pain, having unfortunately felt the pain of the attacks, before they all heard Velgemon cackle above.

"That's it, you're going down bird brain!" Zephyrmon cried out in anger as she shot up towards Velgemon, causing BruningGreymon's eyes to widen as he yelled out. "Zoe, wait!"

"Hurricane Gale!" The Warrior of Wind called, too caught up in her anger to hear Takuya's voice as she gathered her power and threw a pink cyclone of wind at Velgemon.

Unfortunately, the attack only passed through Velgemon, who shot straight at Zephyrmon, grabbing her within his talons as he began to squeeze on her being, causing Zoe to cry out in pain.

"Now you're mine!" Velgemon called with fury, continuing to crush Zephyrmon in his claws, continuing to cause the Warrior of Wind to scream at the intense pain she was placed in.

But before anything else could happen, BurningGreymon came crashing into Velgemon with a great roar, knocking him back and causing him to let go of Zephyrmon, who was caught by her boyfriend before she could fall to the ground.

Landing down and carefully setting the Warrior of Wind down, looking at her with complete concern, BurningGreymon asked. "You ok, Zoe?"

"I would be lying if I said I was fine..." Zephyrmon replied, groaning a little as she pulled herself to a sitting position and said as she glared upward and at Velgemon. "But we still have a job to do..."

The group then noticed Velgemon flying close to the ground, seeming to scrape his wing through the ground as he began to circle, before Takuya, Koji and Koichi widened their eyes as they realized what was about to happen.

"Everyone, we have to get out of here." KendoGarurmon called in warning.

"Run for it!" BurningGreymon cried out in concern for his friend's well being, causing everyone to get the message as they all turned and began to run or fly away, with Calmaramon grabbing on to JagerLoweemon as to help increase his momentum, wrapping a tentacle around him and throwing the Warrior of Darkness a fair distance out of the danger zone, before saving her own skin as she pressed her tentacles to the ground to help her move faster.

"Hey, what about me!?" Bokomon cried out as he saw the warriors run past him, before he then saw Petaldramon running towards him.

"Don't worry, I've got ya." The Warrior of Wood said as he hurried past Bokomon, but kept his word as he wrapped his tail around the frightened Digimon and the post that bound him, ripping the post from the ground and scooped Bokomon up, dragging the screaming Digimon behind him as he ran away from Velgemon and his attack.

With the circle complete, a dark energy began to close around the sides of the area.

BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon, knowing what was to come if they didn't escape, put more effort into their legs and wings, running faster, while ensuring that the other Warriors made it out safely.

"Faster, faster, you don't want to be here when that dome closes!" BurningGreymon yelled, with the Warriors putting even more effort into their retreat, just barely reaching the end and getting out, just as the dome closed, which Velgemon sensed and acted on.

"Dark Obliteration!" He bellowed as his third eye glowed red, acting as the detonator for his attack, where he too flew a fair distance before the dark sphere turned a great glowing orange and exploded, bringing with it a great uproar of dust and debris.

Even though all had made it out of the attack, the Legendary Warriors could still feel the force of Velgemon's power, where all did the best they could to shield themselves, groaning from the fierce winds that filled the area.

And when the winds died down, the group looked in horror to see a massive crater where they had once stood, seeing Velgemon circling above, before he stopped and looked down at them.

"Destroy!" He yelled, desiring more violence, desiring to see his enemies perish.

"We had trouble the last time with our beast spirits fighting him, Takuya, we need to Fusion Evolve." KendoGarurumon said, getting a nod from BurningGreymon, who then looked at Calmaramon, Gigasmon, Petaldramon and Sakkakumon.

"You guys stand back and protect Bokomon, we'll take it from here." Takuya said as he looked at the others.

"But Takuya..." Calmaramon started to say, only for BurningGreymon to raise his hand to stop her.

"No buts. This is a serious fight, and one where I don't want to see any of you harmed any further." Koji cut in, agreeing with the Warrior of Flame.

The four Warriors nodded as they returned to their Human Spirits, while Takuya looked at the others, who nodded in agreement, before all six of them were covered in cocoons of data.

"Fusion Evolution!" The six called together as they changed into their Fusion Forms, with each cocoon breaking as they declared their names.

"Aldamon!"

"BeoWolfmon!"

"JetSilphymon!"

"RhinoKabuterimon!"

"Daipenmon!"

"Rhihimon!"

The six Fusion Warriors all looked up at Velgemon, where Takuya said with confidence. "Last time you faced two of us and lost, now you are fighting six. You're going down!"

However, much to the shock of all ten Warriors and Bokomon, a similar cocoon of data then formed around Velgemon, where RhinoKabuterimon cried out. "You got to be kidding me!"

"Fusion Evolution!" Velgemon's voice called from within, gaining more of a sinisterness and less fury, before the cocoon burst, revealing a new Digimon floating in the air before the Legendary Warriors.

The Digimon's main body and head resembled Duskmon's, along with his arms and hands, but his shoulder pads resembled Velgemon's head, while his feet had changed to Velgemon's talons.

A long tail like Velgemon's came out of his back, along with the dark bird Digimon's wings, where the corrupted Warrior of Darkness swung his bladed hands in the air as he declared his name in his dark voice. "Endoraimon!"

At seeing the corrupt Digimon of Darkness Fusion Evolve, the other Warriors could sense his power, sensing the darkness he wielded, which caused Koji to say. "Nyx must have given him the power to Fusion Evolve."

"Then we'll just have to be more careful, we're still six against one. We have to get him to attack so he's solid enough for us to hit." Takuya replied, sadly getting his wish as they then saw Endoraimon start to flap his wings, which began to gather dark energy.

"Nightmare Wing!" Endoraimon then called, releasing the darkness from his wings, which shot down at Aldamon and the others, who were all knocked back as they cried out in pain.

"Deadly Demise!" The Corrupt Warrior followed up, not letting his enemies the chance to fight back as he brought up his skeletal arms, pointing them at JetSilphymon and Rhihimon, desiring to destroy the one that continued to oppose him and the one who had discarded him above the others as he released a set of red lines of negative energy at the pair.

But before either Warrior was struck, Daipenmon stood before the pair, holding his popsicles against himself to further shield against the attacks, only for Endoraimon's attacks to slice right through the popsicles and strike into the Warrior of Ice's chest.

"Tommy!" Everyone cried out as Daipenmon cried out himself, falling back onto the ground, where Endoraimon laughed wickedly at the sigh.

"All of you pale in comparison to my power. Nothing you do can stop me." He declared.

"We'll see about that!" Aldamon yelled back as he and RhinoKabuterimon attacked, lunging at the corrupt Warrior of Darkness, wanting to avenge Daipenmon for what Endoraimon had done to the Warrior of Ice.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon announced as he gathered up all the energy he could hold, forming it into a massive sphere of flame that he then tossed at Endoraimon.

"Thunder Laser!" RhinoKabuterimon followed up with a booming voice, gathering a great amount of electricity within his massive horn and releasing it as a single, but powerful blast.

"Vile Call!" Endoraimon declared in reply, pointing his arms at the pair, where the mouths on his skull-like hands opened, followed quickly by a loud screeching coming out of them, sending out a shockwave that not only dispersed the pair's attacks, but knocked both Aldamon and RhinoKabuterimon back, crashing into the ground as Endoraimon landed in the middle of the crater, looking around at his enemies as he saw Daipenmon slowly getting up.

"It is pointless for you to go on. Destiny has chosen me to be the victor in this battle." Endoraimon said as he examined his prey, looking to see the pain and the fear everyone held.

"Frozen Hunter!" Beowolfmon then cried out from behind Endoraimon, causing the corrupt Warrior of Darkness to quickly defend himself, unsheathing the blade stored within his right arm, where it clashed with the Beo Saber.

"Dark Vapor!" The voice of Ranamon then called out, where a storm cloud formed right above Endoraimon's head, causing Beowolfmon to jump back just in time for the downpour, which caused his foe to growl in anger as he felt the rain pouring upon him, feeling its acidic qualities, before he turned and glared at the other four Warriors he had once fought alongside with, seeing them preparing to stand up against him.

Stepping out of the water as wisps of steam flowed off of his body, Endoraimon glared at the four.

"You dare attack me?" He asked, causing Arbormon to nod and say back. "Yeah, we do."

"Thou might hath the ability to Fusion Evolve, but we hat each other, and if thou were as smart as you were fierce, thou would see destiny is not set." Mercurymon declared, remembering the lessons given to him by the Legendary Warriors when he too was a villain.

"And that friendship will always overpower the darkness." Ranamon spoke up, pointing at Endoraimon as she added. "Even against someone as ugly as you."

At seeing the Warriors of Steel, Water, Earth and Wood joining in, Endoraimon stared at them with an unfazed expression.

"You are all fools to challenge me." He said calmly, drawing out both blades and suddenly vanished, appearing before Ranamon as he prepared to strike her down.

But before he could bring his arms down, pressure fell upon his wrists, where he turned and saw Aldamon grasping his arms, restraining him.

"Go for it!" Aldamon called, not too sure what would happen if the four attacked Endoraimon, but knew they had to try.

Acting fast, Mercurymon prepared to attack, nodding to Arbormon and Grumblemon, where the Warriors of Wood and Earth nodded back and assisted their ally.

"Blockade Seed!" Arbormon announced, spitting out several seeds from his mouth.

"Seismic Sledge!" Grumblemon called shortly after, throwing his hammer, which confused Endoraimon as both attacks shot at one another, before realizing what they were up to as Mercurymon jumped up and appeared in the centre of the crossfire.

"Dark Reflection!" The Warrior of Steel declared, absorbing Arbormon's attack, while allowing Grumblemon's hammer to strike his mirrored arm, before turning both hands toward Endoraimon and firing off Arbormon's seed bombs and a projectile copy of Grumblemon's hammer, striking Endoraimon just as Aldamon let go and jumped upward, avoiding the attacks himself.

However, even with their teamwork, Endoraimon took the attacks head on, remaining in place as the seeds exploded around him and the hammer projection struck him, only for the hammer to phase through him and hit the ground behind him, while the explosions left him unharmed.

"Zounds!" Mercurymon called with shock in his voice. "Be this foe impervious to damage?"

"No. I am just powerful, namely when those who are pathetically weak try and harm me." Endoraimon said in a calm reply.

"I'll show you pathetic!" Ranamon called with some anger, but remained in control of herself as she attacked.

"Whipping Waves!" The Warrior of Water then announced, using the water from her Dark Vapor attack to strike Endoraimon from behind, reshaping the mass into a pointed end as she threw it at Endoraimon, who merely parried it away with his blade, causing it to hit a rock nearby, which melted instantly.

However, Endoraimon then felt presences all around him, quickly ducking as JetSilpymon came up from behind and swung her pinwheel at him, missing his head as she went over him, before the corrupted Warrior used his blades to block both Beowolfmon and Rhihimon, who came quickly from either side as they swung their sword and spear respectively at him, only for Endoraimon to push both back with ease.

The corrupt Warrior then allowed himself to phase out as RhinoKabuterimon came rushing at him, only to go through him instead, while Aldamon shot down from above, only for Endoraimon to grab him by the wrist and throw him into Mercurymon, who had been charging in with the other three Human Spirit Warriors to help fight.

And try as they might, Endoraimon used their teamwork against them, phasing out as Grumblemon tried to strike him with his hammer, where the Warrior of Earth was then accidentally struck by Arbomon, who tried to attack with his Roundhouse Punt and smacked down Grumblemon.

And just as he was about to turn on Ranamon, Endoraimon quickly ducked as Rhihimon swung his spear at him once more, before pushing the true Warrior of Darkness back, where the corrupted Warrior then launched himself at Rhihimon.

"Now to finish you, Koichi!" Endoraimon declared as he raised his arms, extending his blades, ready to bring them down on the Warrior of Darkness.

However, before the blades could hit Koichi, Ranamon quickly rushed towards the Warrior of Darkness, pushing them both out of the way, while Ranamon winced as Endoraimon's blade scratched her right arm, both tumbling out of the way of the corrupted Warrior's attack, before Ranamon grabbed her arm in pain.

"Ranamon! Are you alright?" Rhihimon asked as he got up and checked on the Warrior of Water, who just smiled through her pain as she replied. "I'm... I'm alright. I'm just glad you are ok, glad Endoraimon didn't scratch that handsome face of yours'."

Koichi could not help but smile to himself at hearing Ranamon's words, before the remaining Warriors moved around them, were Rhihimon helped Ranamon back up as all ten Legendary Warriors stared down Endoraimon, ready to finish this fight once and for all.

However, before anyone could move, a dark feminine laugh filled the canyon, confusing the Legendary Warriors as they looked around.

"**That was more amusing that I thought it would be, but now it's my turn.**" The voice said, before the ground beneath everyone began to quake, followed by an explosion at the center of the crater, causing everyone to shield their eyes from the rushing dust.

-DDF HQ-

"Lord Jupitermon, Commander Sampson, we're picking up massive energy spikes in the area the Warriors are at!" Miki called out from her terminal, where she brought up a monitor showing the area to everyone in the command center.

-Elsewhere-

As the other Digi-heroes, heroines, and those with them were making their way towards Nemesis' prison, Kari quickly stopped and turned, sensing the energy, as everyone looked at her, with Davis asking in concern. "Kari, what is it?"

"Something's happening." Kari replied, not sure how to explain what she was feeling, only knowing it was bad.

-Back at the canyon-

When the dust cleared, the Legendary Warriors look at the center of the crater, only for their eyes to widen in shock and horror at what had emerged from the ground.

As they looked at the crater, they saw another figure had joined their battle, looking like no Digimon they had ever seen before, and as large, or even larger than Hecate is.

From the structure of its body, it looked female, being fairly busty, though it was tough to tell if that was from its form or from the black armour covering its entire form, or whether it had a gender at all with all the wires coming out of its shoulders, elbows, kneecaps and thighs, showing it was more mechanical than organic.

But what truly made the figure terrifying, was that its neck was connected to a large, mechanical snake body, with two robotic serpent heads rising over it's shoulders, each with glowing red eyes as they hissed and moved about, while the faceless head of the figure looked down at the Warriors.

"Nyx." Takuya said as he and the others realized who had arrived.

"**Very good, Takuya, you're smarter than I first thought.**" Nyx replied mockingly, before she said in a sinister tone. "**I had enjoyed watching my champions demolish you, but there would be no joy in it unless I finished you all off myself!**"

"If that is your will, my Lady." Endoraimon said with a bow, before he took to the air, where he disappeared in a wisp of shadows, leaving the Legendary Warriors alone with the same Virus that had caused all the problems they had encountered in their Digital World.

"**I had hoped in the past to have each and every one of you as part of my perfect world I planned on creating through Lucemon, but you ruined those desires. Now, I will just have to build it over yours' and your allies' broken corpses.**" Nyx then said, were both snakeheads let out loud hisses as they looked down at the Warriors.

"Guys, we can't hold back here, we need Susanoomon!" Takuya said, getting everyone to nod their heads as the all glowed in the various colours that they represented, forming energy spheres as they floated into the air.

"Ancient Spirit Evolution!" All Ten Legendary Warriors declared, with Bokomon watching in awe from his hiding place, before seeing the spheres combine and the energy to fade, revealing the combined form of all ten Legendary Spirits, a Digimon that hadn't been seen since the battle with Quartzmon, who declared in the combined voice of all those fused together. "Susanoomon!"

The Deity Digimon then landed on his feet as he looked at Nyx, ready to fight, before a realization struck Takuya, causing him to think in their collective conscious. 'Guys, we need to be careful, this doesn't look good.'

'Yeah, she let us finish becoming Susanoomon. Either she is underestimating us, or she is not afraid. We have no idea what she is capable of, so be ready.' Koji added as he observed Nyx through Susanoomon's eyes, with the rest of the Warriors agreeing, before they took action.

"Heaven's Thunder!" Susanoomon announced, calling upon his signature weapon, the ZERO- ARMS, which he then aimed at Nyx, charging it up with a great amount of electricity and firing it off with a mighty battle cry, striking the area around Nyx and consuming her form within the attack.

However, once the smoke cleared, Susanoomon looked in horror to see that Nyx was not only standing, but was completely unharmed from his attack.

"**Is that all? I expected so much more.**" Nyx said, her tone remaining as mocking as ever, before raising her arms as both snake heads looked towards her opponent, gathering yellow electricity in them, before shooting straight at Susanoomon, striking the Digimon and sending him flying back, crashing through several rock walls, before crashing into a final wall as he cried out in pain.

But before he could do anything in response, Susanoomon felt something wrap around him, opening his eyes to see Nyx wrapping her serpentine body around him, where he struggled against her coils, while loving her hands from around his back, before Susanoomon cried out as he felt his body being electrocuted.

"**Don't worry, I'll only enjoy this a little longer before I finish you off.**" Nyx said in a sinister tone, smirking in her mind as she heard her foe screaming and crying out in pain, with her snake heads moving closer to Susannomon, ready to finish him off.

But thankfully for Susanoomon, a sound from the air caught Nyx's attention, where she looked to the sky to see Jupitermon, Junomon, several members of the Royal Knights, and other Digimon of the DDF flying towards them, ready to lend the Warriors their support.

"**Drats, and the fun was just beginning. Oh well.**" Nyx said as she unwrapped her coils, letting Susanoomon collapse to the ground, before he reverted back to the human forms of the Legendary Warriors, all gasping in pain as they tried to get up.

"**Next time, I'll finish you off. Consider this a taste of things to come, especially with the rest of my colleagues.**" Nyx then said, before her body was consumed in a yellow light and she vanished, where Sampson, Miki, Megumi and the PawnChessmon quickly arrived on the ground with medical support.

Concerned for the wellbeing of the Legendary Warriors, from Sampson's shoulder, Kudamon asked. "Are you guys alright?"

"We'll... we'll manage..." Takuya replied through gritted teeth as he tried to get up, feeling pain shooting through his body.

Looking at the Legendary Warriors and their current state, Jupitermon looked to Sampson and said. "It appears we're severely underestimating our enemy. I pray the rest of the Heroes can find something to help us, or the Digital World might not survive their combined attacks."

And though the leaders of the DDF were focused on the current threat of the Viruses, they were unaware of the threat growing from their old enemy, who was about to make their move, regardless of the consequences.


	4. Chapter 4

After hearing Kari state that she felt something was wrong, the group of Digi-heroes, the Bancho Digimon, Marsmon, Lilithmon and the Gazimon stopped by a river and set up camp for the night, with Davis, Mikey, Thomas, Izzy, their Digimon and Marsmon off to the side as they contacted the DDF Headquarters, while the rest of the group set up tents, got some wood for a fire and fished in the river for the evening's dinner, with everyone agreeing that Davis would be the one to cook.

And while everyone was calm, Lilithmon and the Gazimon were on edge as they sat on a log they found for seating, seeing BanchoStingmon pacing behind them, sticking to his job to keep an eye on them, which unnerved them a little.

A moment later, however, the group stopped what they were doing when they saw Marsmon and the other's returning, where Davis looked at them and said with a serious tone. "Takuya and the others were attacked by Nyx."

"What!?" Everyone else yelled in shock and surprise, where Izzy took out his laptop and showed the footage that was sent to them, first of the Legendary Warriors fighting Duskmon and all his forms, before showing the image of Nyx revealing herself and showing her power as she thrashed Susanoomon, concerning the group at what they watched.

"Are they alright?" Mimi asked in concern.

"They are, though a little beat up. Once they're back on their feet, Jupitermon said that he'll send them our way, while Bokomon digs up what he can find on Nyx." Mikey replied reassuringly, before Marsmon then added. "We'll wait for them to meet up with us tomorrow before heading towards our next destination. The quicker we can gather some information on our enemies, the sooner we can figure out a way to combat them."

Getting a nod from the group, Marcus' Agumon then said. "Good, because I'm starving."

At this, those that were fishing handed their catches to Davis, who blinked in confusion a few times before multiple members of the group said in unison. "You're cooking!"

Davis let out a sigh of resignation, while Kari lightly giggled at the scene, happy to see her boyfriend getting some recognition for his talents as she watched him move towards the newly started fire and give people some orders as to what to get him to help cook.

-A few hours later-

After another amazing meal, with the Digi-heroes once more impressed by Davis' cooking, even without a fully stocked kitchen, the group all turned in for the night, with a few being given guard shifts to keep an eye out in the event of a surprise attack.

And while most members of the group managed to get to sleep, one redhead in particular found it hard to close her eyes, tilting her head as she looked in the direction of the tent Davis and Kari were sharing.

Despite what she had said to Kari the day before, meaning every word she said, Rika still could not help but wish she was in the brunette's place.

It was one thing to have a crush on a fictional character, it was another when said character became a real person that she had gotten to know and become friends with, watching him grow both physically and mentally into more of the man she desired.

And if that wasn't enough, the memories of her 'rewarding' Davis when both of them were mind controlled puppets of the Dark Queen still remained clear in her mind, and Rika, despite her best attempts, could not forget the feeling of Davis hands on her body, or his lips against hers', which only added to her misery as she sighed lightly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The voice of Rika's current tentmate, Nene, asked as she sat up from her sleeping bag and looked down at Rika with a friendly smile.

Rika could not help but smile at Nene's caring question, since both had become closer friends since they were freed from Kari's control.

And though Rika often confided in Jeri, the brunette was unfortunately stuck at the DDF HQ, continuing to fulfill her role as Jupitermon's assistant.

"I was just thinking, that's all." Rika replied, not wanting to get too much into it.

"About Davis?" Nene asked with a smirk, causing Rika to groan a little, before the brunette idol said with a sweatdrop. "It's alright, none of us have told the others."

"The less said about what we did, the better." Nene then said as she moved closer to Rika, set her hand on the red haired Tamer's back and added with an assuring voice. "But since I brought it up, I want to let you know we are here for you. You might not yet see it but there is somebody out there for you, someone who will love and cherish you like Davis cherishes Kari. You are a smart, brave and beautiful woman any man would be lucky to have, so just be patient and I know you will wind up with the one you are meant to be with."

"I wish it was that simple. I'm happy they are together, but remembering what we did..." Rika started to say with a sigh, where Nene asked inquisitively. "Was he that good?"

"He was perfect." Rika admitted, actually letting out a dreamy sigh as the memories within her subconscious of her and Davis came to her.

"If he's so great, why not ask Kari if you can share him?" Both heard Mervamon ask, causing Nene to withdraw her Fusion Loader, glaring at the screen and ask. "Mervamon, how long have you been listening?"

"Long enough." Mervamon replied.

"But I was serious about Rika being Davis' mate. It isn't uncommon for Digimon to have more than one sexual partner, so why cannot that apply with you?" The warrior Digimon the asked, knowing if her Beelzemon was attracted to another female, she too would find it in her to accept her and learn to share her lover.

Both Nene and Rika blushed madly at Mervamon's words, where Rika looked away from the screen and said with a stutter. "It... it doesn't work that way with humans, most of the time."

"Plus, I'm not sure that Kari's in the mood right now for such a question, not with how she's been since we were all freed." Nene then added, know that had it not been for Davis' constant presence to cheer her up, Kari's guilt would have consumed her long ago.

Letting out another sigh, Rika just allowed herself to try and sleep, knowing that she would have to somehow get past her feelings for Davis, both for her sake, as well as Kari's.

-Meanwhile-

Slowly opening his eyes, Davis smiled to see Kari snuggling close to him as she slept, glad to see her relaxed after all that had happened to her.

But knowing it was his and Veemon's turn for guard duty, the maroon haired boy started to untangle his arms from around his lover, only to be startled as he saw her struggling to keep him close to her, as though she sensed him leaving.

Seeing her like this, Davis had an idea, before unzipping and taking his jacket off, wrapping it around Kari's body, where he was unable to hold back a smile as he watched Kari relax, bringing his jacket closer around her as she fell back into a deep sleep.

Seeing that Kari was ok, Davis got out of his tent, looking over to see Veemon getting out of the tent he shared with Gatomon, before the maroon haired boy smirked as he saw both Renamon and Guilmon sitting on a tree branch above the tents, seeing the foxy Digimon's tail swaying happily as she sat in Guilmon's lap, while Guilmon softly nuzzled his head into her neck.

Though Davis was happy to see the Guilmon and Renamon were also in love, he was confused as to how Guilmon got up there to begin with.

Davis then looked over and saw BanchoStingmon sitting in front of another tent, once he assumed belonged to Lilithmon and the Gazimon, where the insect Digimon seemed to be sharpening his drills, while inside the tent, the four former dark Digimon were all wide awake in their sleeping bags, shaking in fear as they watched the shadow of BanchoStingmon outside their tent.

Rolling his eyes at the scene, Davis and Veemon made their way over to BanchoLillymon, who was looking out into the woods, where she kept a watchful eye as she continued to swing her yoyo back and forth.

"Hey there." Veemon greeted as the pair approached the Bancho Digimon and informed her with a friendly tone. "Your shift is over, so take a break."

"I think I'll stay here for a while longer, I don't trust either of you to keep us protected." BanchoLillymon replied in a cold voice, pulling her yoyo back and crossing her arms as she faced the Digidestined and Digimon of Miracles.

However, instead of being hurt or insulted, Davis and Veemon just shrugged as the maroon haired boy said in reply. "Suit yourself, we could use the company."

Growling in frustration, BanchoLillymon believed Davis was mocking her, where she then asked in an annoyed tone. "You don't take a hint, do you? You two might not remember me but..."

"We remember you, quite well." Davis replied, stopping BanchoLillymon's rant as he continued and said. "Everything we did, we remember as if it happened yesterday."

"And trust us, it's no picnic for us either." Veemon added, defending Davis, hating how BanchoLillymon was being so disrespectful toward his best friend.

BanchoLillymon closed her eyes as she clenched her hand, remembering that day over six months ago.

When the Dark Queen's armies began their assaults on the Digital World, BanchoLillymon had took it upon herself to help defend a small village of Digimon from the Corrupted servants of the Dark Queen.

She had done well, until the untimely arrival of ShadowforceVeedramon, the corrupted champion of the Dark Queen, where she fought against the large knight, the last thing she remembered was his hand grabbing her head before she found herself standing on the battlefield now known as the Dark Queen's Fall, having been freed from the Corruption along with the other Digimon that were infected.

"I have no idea what I did during those days. I dedicated my life to protecting the innocent, but the idea that I might of caused harm to others who didn't deserve it infuriates me to no end. And all I can think of is you two, of ShadowforceVeedramon and that day." BanchoLillymon said as she glared at the two, though they could see tears start to form in her eyes.

"Sometimes, not remembering can be better than knowing exactly what you did. The two of us, all of us that were under her control and not Corrupted, as well as Kari herself, remember everything we did, and none of us have been able to forgive ourselves, especially Kari. even though it was Hecate manipulating her, Kari's normal, kind and caring personality will not allow her to easily forget the harm she caused." Davis said in reply as he looked out into the woods as BanchoLillymon just stared at him, like she was seeing him in a different light now, instead of the dark, wicked individual she had created in her mind to blame for her dubious thoughts.

"I know I cannot change my past actions, I don't even know if you can ever forgive us for what we did, but together we can stop such a disaster from ever happening again. And while you cannot remember all the evil you might have done, we can, but we are trying to make the Digital World better. And if you can try, try and forgive Kari, for me." Davis then said, continuing to look into the woods, knowing it was already tough for Kari, and he didn't want another being hating her.

BanchoLillymon could only smile at Davis' words, deciding it was best to agree with him, reminding herself of all the good that he and Kari had done before and after the dark events back then.

"So, how long have they been out there?" Davis then asked as he looked into the forest, seeing figures quickly moving around in the distance.

"Not too long, but I think they were following us ever since we left Omni City." BanchoLillymon then replied as she looked out as well, before Renamon landed next to the three, followed by a loud thud, causing Davis to look over his shoulder as he saw Guilmon sitting up and rubbing his head.

"There are a lot of them, from Troopmon, to Champions and Ultimates, and I sense two Megas with them." Renamon then added as her eyes darted around, analyzing the area and sensing the intruders getting closer and closer.

"Get back and wake the others. It looks like we have a fight on our hands." Davis said to Renamon, who nodded her head as she took off, followed closely by Guilmon, while BanchoStingmon walked up towards them.

"Looks like some idiots want a fight. Good, I could use the entertainment." The insect Digimon said with an amused tone, one that caused his fairy Digimon partner to roll her eyes.

Focusing on the fight that was to ensue, taking out his D-3, Davis looked at Veemon and asked. "You ready?"

"You know it." Veemon said in reply as he braced himself, causing Davis to hold his D-3 upward and harness the power of the Digi-Egg of Courage within.

"Digi-Armour Energize!" Davis called, which caused his D-3 screen to shine with a bright orange light, one that enveloped Veemon like a torrent of flame, changing him to his first Armour Evolution form.

"Veemon Digivolve to..." Veemon started to say as he became one with the Digi-Egg's power, changing his physical being as he grew in size, gaining his flame patterned armour and dispelling the flames around him, where he called in a deeper and more mature voice. "Flamedramon, the fire of Courage!"

With the declaration of the Armoured Digimon of Courage, the Digimon in the woods let out a cry as they rushed at the three Digimon and one human, revealing themselves as many Troopmon, Musyamon, Ninjamon and others, all with a sash on their arms, bearing the Mark of Greed.

"Syndicate filth." BanchoLillymon said in disgust as she began to swing her yoyo around.

"If Barbamon thinks he's caught us unprepared, he's got another thing coming!" Flamedramon stated as he gathered fire into his hands.

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon then announced, casting off the flames as a set of shots from his hands, blasting a pair of Apemon, causing both to let out howls as they were enveloped in the flames and digitized, which was followed up by BanchoLillymon as she swung her yoyo through the area, the thorns lined along her weapon cutting through a line of Troopmon.

"Bloody Finish!" BanchoStingmon declared meanwhile as he rushed towards a group of Ninjamon, skewing them with his drills as he flew by, causing them to digitize in the process.

Davis, meanwhile, was easily dodging a pair of Musyamon attacks, showing his training with DATS and from when he was the Dark Queen's champion came in successfully as he kicked the blade out of one of the shogun Digimon's hands, grabbing it midair, and using it to cut down both Digimon with ease.

"That was fun." Davis said to himself with a smirk, before looking to see the sword digitize in his hands, realizing that it was unable to exist without its original wielder, which made him sigh a little.

However, a loud crashing sound caught Davis, Flamedramon and the Bancho Digimon's attention as they looked behind their enemies, seeing the trees breaking down, before the colossal form of Chaosdramon came through with a mighty roar.

"There's no escape, we're going to take what we came for and dispose of the rest of you!" Chaosdramon bellowed as he looked down at the DDF members, where he had his artillery cannons drawn out and ready to strike.

Davis was confused by Chaosdramon's statement, however, as they didn't have anything that would interest the Syndicate except...

"Kari!" Davis suddenly called as he looked towards the camp, seeing the lights of fighting going on near it.

"You won't be able to save them. Hyper Attack!" Chaosdramon then exclaimed as he released the energy from the cannons mounted to his back, firing off a set of intense blasts at the group.

Flamedramon moved quickly as he grabbed Davis, before he and the Bancho Digimon quickly moved out of the way, barely missing Chaosdramon's beams and being vaporized, to which the attack left a smoking crater where they were once standing.

"Endless Surge!" A voice suddenly called out, gaining Chaosdramon's attention as a flaming fist collided with his head, followed by another series of hits, before his attacker moved back a little and slammed his fists into the ground, causing a pillar of fire to burst out of the ground beneath the mechanical Digimon, who roared in pain from the attack.

Chaosdramon then looked down and growled at seeing Marsmon glaring up at him, where the Olympian Digimon looked down at Davis and his partner and said. "We'll handle this wretch, go help the others."

Davis and Flamedramon nodded at the Olypmian and ran towards the camp, before Marsmon and the Bancho Digimon all looked up at Chaosdramon, who snarled at them as he asked in rage. "Handle me? You are nothing compared to me, maggot, no matter what Plutomon thinks of you!"

"Chaos Crusher!" The machine Digimon yelled, shooting off its right claw, which remained attached to its being with a series of red cables, striking at the Bancho Digimon, who leapt aside from the attack, looking to see the claw crash into the ground and rip it to pieces from the impact.

Pulling his claw back, allowing it to retract into his arm, Marsmon, BanchoLillymon and BanchoStingmon saw the machine Digimon quick on the offensive.

"Destroyed Hook!" He called, blasting out a missile from the port upon his claw, aiming his missile for BanchoLillymon, who showed that she was no push over as she swung her yoyo around, wrapping it around the missile and swinging it back, which narrowly avoided Chaosdramon and erupted as it struck one of his NeoDevimon servants who were now flying above him, not only destroying the fallen angel Digimon, but the blast radius consumed several Troopmon, reducing all to particles of Data.

With BanchoLillymon having handled the missile attack, BanchoStingmon shot in, striking in close range.

"Redbutt!" The insect Digimon announced as he smashed his head into Chaosdramon's with an intense headbutt, not only causing Chaosdramon to stumble back from the strike, but the impact was so great that it broke off a fraction of the machine Digimon's plated head, breaking off Chaosdramon's horn.

"Corona Sanctions!" Marsmon then declared as he jumped into the air, his body becoming consumed by fire, before he shot towards Chaosdramon, slamming his fist into the mechanical beast's chest and sending the larger Digimon flying back a few feet.

But when he got back up, however, Chaosdramon looked and the Olympian and Bancho Digimon, before he turned and ran, along with the remainder of his troops.

However, instead of feeling victorious, the three Digimon were concerned, for instead of looking afraid, Chaosdramon looked pleased, and they could still hear his laughter as he disappeared into the shadows of the forest, causing the three to look back towards the camp, seeing flashes of light from battle.

"He was just a distraction, we have to get back!" Marsmon exclaimed as the three quickly rushed back towards the camp, hoping that they were not too late.

-Meanwhile-

At the moment the fighting began between Flamedramon, Davis and the Bancho Digimon against the Syndicate, Tagiru sleepily came out of his tent, where he then asked in an annoyed tone. "What's going on? Can't a guy get some sleep here?"

However, the Digimon Hunter sadly got his answer where a NeoDevimon landed right in front of him, causing Tagiru to widen his eyes in shock as he saw it raise his claw-like hand, ready to strike.

"Diamond Storm!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

The fallen angel Digimon quickly moved out of the way of the attacks, where Renamon and Guilmon made it to the camp, their declarations waking everyone up as they all got out of their tents, with Shoutmon asking. "What's going on!?"

"The Syndicate's attacking!" Renamon replied, before several more NeoDevimon landed around the camp, along with a few Dokugumon, Devimon, a single DexDorugamon, Phantomon and Bakemon, each with a sash bearing the Mark of Greed on them.

The Digi-heroes and their Digimon, along with Lilithmon and the Gazimon, quickly moved as they got ready to fight, before they heard a wicked and distorted laugh above them, causing them to look up and see a Digimon they had never seen before floating above them.

Above them was what they guessed was a superior Digimon compared to those they had faced.

Not only was the Digimon filled with darkness, but his mere presence was one of evil, where all took in his form, which looked like that of a pirate, namely from the tricorn hat and thick pants he wore, but all knew that this Digimon was not to be underestimated, for past the gold mask that he wore, they could see the darkness in his eyes, as well as the great power he held.

"What on earth is that!?" Airu asked in shock as she hugged Opossumon close to her in fear.

"Ah, introductions be needed, I see, Boltboutamon's the name, trouble is my game." The Digimon now known as Boltboutamon replied in a theatrical gesture with a distorted voice, one that confused most of the Digi-heroes.

But for the Digidestined, particularly the original eight, there was something both unnerving and familiar about this new foe, and they couldn't put their finger on it.

"Time is short, however, so let the show commence!" Boltboutamon then declared as he pulled the two pistols from his holsters.

"Quartzione!" He called, firing off a set of rounds from his pistols, aiming his attack for the humans below, who quickly moved out of the way as the shots hit the ground.

The next moment, the DexDorugamon let out a sudden and terrible roar, before he and the other Syndicate Digimon moved in on the attack.

"Guys, we have to Digivolve!" Takato said as he pulled out his D-Power and a Blue Card, which he slashed through his D-Power and called. "Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to..." Guilmon then called when he felt the Card's power affect him, tearing away at his body and leaving his mainframe exposed, where his form was altered, turning into Growlmon, before being encased in a metallic frame, gaining bladed arms, thrusters and chest mounted cannons, where he roared with might. WarGrowlmon!"

Following Takato's lead, Henry and Rika each drew a Blue Card themselves, running it through their D-Powers as they too called 'Matrix Digivolution activate', causing Terriermon and Renamon to Digivolve to their Ultimate forms.

"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to..." Terriermon started to say, Digivolving to Gargomon, where his body altered, changing from beast to machine as he grew in size, was cast in green armour, given a set of metal wings upon his back and firepower stored within his arms, before calling out. "Rapidmon!"

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to..." Renamon followed up, her being tearing off and leaving the mainframe of her fox body, which increased in height and altered, changing the vixen to a more humanoid figure, one clad in a black hat and a long white robe, where the sleeves of her garment kept her weaponry and tricks hidden from enemy eyes.

And as graceful as she was as Renamon, the Ultimate landed on the battlefield, drawing a massive paintbrush from her right sleeve and let her name known to her friends and her enemies. "Taomon!"

After WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon made their appearances, the other Tamers joined in, giving what power they could to assist in the fight.

While Cyberdramon and MarineAngemon remained in their current forms, Kazu, Suzie and Impmon decided to step things up, where Impmon let out a powerful yell as he surrounded his being in dark purple energy, Warp Digivolving to Beelzemon, drawing his shotguns out as he prepared to fight.

"Now it's time to show you creeps what we can do!" Kazu called confidently as he prepared himself and his D-Power.

"Biomerge activate!" He then let out, allowing himself to combine his body and data with Guardromon's, changing the two figures into one being, where the black clad Digimon took their place and announced with simultaneous voices. "HiAndromon!"

"Now it's our turn." Suzie called as she was quick to follow, drawing her Digimon Card and using its power to Matrix Digivolve Lopmon.

"Lopmon Matrix Digivolve to... Antylamon!" The rabbit Digimon declared, taking a stand before Suzie, waiting to attack on her command, while the purple haired girl readied herself, drawing out her retractable staff as she waited to attack.

Meanwhile, both Tai and Matt withdrew their Digivices, with Agumon and Gabumon at the ready as the two Digidestined Courage and Friendship called out. "Biomerge, activate!"

The four were then consumed by energy, before emerging in their Biomerged forms as they declared their names.

"BlitzGreymon!"

"CresGarurumon!"

After Tai and Matt had Biomerged, Kari, TK, Yolei and Cody then followed up, taking out their D-3s as they called out. "Digi-Armour Energize!"

Gatomon, Patamon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon were all covered in energy as their forms changes, soon revealing themselves as their Armour Forms as they each declared.

"Nefertimon, the angel of Light!"

"Pegasusmon, flying Hope!"

"Halsemon, wings of Love!"

"Digmon, the drill of Knowledge!"

Finished achieving their respective Armour Digivolutions, the other Digidestined stepped in, drawing their Digivices and giving their energy as to allow Biyomon, Tentomon, Wormmon, Palmon, and Gomamon to Digivolve.

"Biyomon Digivolve to... Garudamon!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"

"Wormmon Digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Palmon Digivolve to... Lillymon!"

"Gomamon Digivolve to... Zudomon!"

With the Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers prepared for battle, the DATS and the Fusion Fighters joined in, where Marcus, Thomas,Yoshi and Keenan each gathered their respective coloured energy around their hands and slammed them on their Digivices.

"D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan called as their energy fueled hands made contact with their Digivices, giving their power to their partners, causing Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon and Falcomon to shine in lights of amber, blue, pink and purple respectively.

"Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... ShineGreymon!"

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!"

"Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!"

"Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to... Ravemon!"

Finishing up in their line of defence, Mikey, Christopher, Nene, Yuu, Airu and Tagiru all held their Fusion Loaders out, reloading the Digimon they believed best suited for their current fight, before combining them in order to make the best out of two partners, while Angie and Jeremy got ready to fight.

As Mikey and Nene left their Digimon the way they were, having faith in their partners' strength, the others took action.

"Greymon!"

"MailBirdramon!"

"Digifuse!"

"MetalGreymon!"

"Damemon Digivolve to... Tuwarmon!"

"Opossumon Digivolve to... Cho Hakkaimon!"

"Gumdramon Digivolve to... Arresterdramon!"

And with the Digimon all ready, the fighting began, with the Digi-heroes battling the gathered Syndicate Digimon, with ShineGreymon clashing with the DexDorugamon, their hands clenching each other as they wrestled, while BlitzGreymon shot towards Boltboutamon.

"Now now, we can't have any of that. Pernicious Waltz!" Boltboutamon declared, where both swords that were strapped to his waist came out of their holsters on their own and shot straight at BlitzGreymon.

"Wow!" BlitzGreymon cried out as he moved out of the way of the swords, only to turn and see them turning back towards him, where the mechanical Digimon did his best to dodge the flying blades as they went after him.

As the fighting raged on, with Boltboutamon remaining in place, fending off any and all his attackers, Mikey looked around, surveying the battle to see what strategies they could use.

It was in that moment that the Red General noticed something off, looking around the outer perimeter of the camp to see that the Dokugumon were still just standing there, waiting.

"What are they...?" Mikey started to question out loud, before one of the Dokugumon looked right at him and yelled out. "Poison Thread!"

The spider Digimon then opened his mouth and fired a large web at Mikey, catching him off guard as he was knocked back, dropping his Fusion Loader in the process, before finding himself caught in the webbing.

"Mikey!" Angie cried out in fear, getting most of the group's attention as they saw the redhead run towards Mikey, only to be shocked when a Devidramon flew down out of nowhere and grabbed the trapped Fusion General, quickly carrying him off into the sky.

"And now the real fun begins, round them up!" Boltboutamon commanded, where the Digi-heroes and heroines saw they had been ambushed as lines of webbing shot out from every side of the area, binding around many of the humans and the Digimon.

And while some tried to fend off the attacks, with the numbers of Dokugumon greatly against them, Takato, Rika and Taomon were just a few of those captured.

"I think we should..." Lilithmon started to say, before she too was caught in webbing, which made the Gazimon shriek as a Devidramon came swooping down and grabbed her, taking her off with the other captives.

As their friends were being snatched up left and right, Kari and Nefertimon looked around in great concern, seeing Mimi, Suzie, Antylamon, as well as Cody and Digmon being grabbed, along with Kenta, Keenan and Ravemon, before she saw both TK and Pegasusmon being consumed in the air by webbing, a Devidramon grabbing them midair as it took off.

"Kari, we need to..." Nefertimon started to say, before she was also hit by the webbing, knocking Kari off of her back and causing the Digidestined of Light to start to fall to the ground with a cry.

However, before she could hit the ground, Kari felt someone catch her, opening her eyes with joy to see that she was in Davis' arms as Flamedramon came up behind them quickly.

However, before either lover could say anything, they too were ensnared by the webbing, along with Flamedramon, where the last of the Devidramon quickly grabbed them and flew off.

"We have our prize, now let's exit, stage left!" Boltboutamon declared before flapping his wings with a burst of dark energy, causing the remaining heroes to shield their eyes.

When the dust cleared, the heroes looked to see Boltboutamon was gone, along with what was left of the Syndicate Digimon, as well as their taken friends, right as Marsmon and the Bancho Digimon arrived.

"What happened, where are the others!?" Marsmon questioned, where Henry replied with anger in his voice. "A Digimon calling himself Boltboutamon attacked us with the Syndicate. They took off with the rest of our friends!"

"Davis seemed to think that the Syndicate was only interested in Kari, but why?" BanchoLillymon asked, getting everyone's attention.

"No, no he's not that dumb, right?" BanchoStingmon said to himself out loud, looking up to see everyone looking at him, where he explained. "If what I heard about Barbamon from the Royal Knights is correct, he might be trying to do something that's going to backfire not just on him, but all of us."

Understanding what the Bancho Digimon meant, Marsmon looked at Izzy and said. "Contact HQ, tell Lord Jupitermon we need reinforcements now! We have to go after them!"

"I think I can track the signals from their Digivices!" Izzy added as the group worried about their friends, and what BanchoStingmon wasn't telling them.

-Sometime later-

Kari quickly woke with a start as she heard a banging sound, finding herself chained to a metallic wall in a large room, looking around to find Davis on the side wall, along with TK, Cody, Takato, Rika, Renamon, Lilithmon, Mimi and Mikey as they struggled with their restraints, while above her, she saw Gatomon in a hanging cage, rushing and clawing at the electrified metal of her cell.

"Gatomon, you're going to hurt yourself, stop until we can get out of here!" Davis yelled up to the cage, before he noticed Kari was now awake, where he asked with worry. "Kari, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, where are the others? Where's Veemon, Armadillomon, Kenta, Suzie, Lopmon and Patamon? And where's Keenan and Falcomon?" Kari asked as she looked around for the others, concern filling her at the loss of their friends.

"We have no idea, but based on how big this place is, they're probably locked up somewhere else." Renamon replied as she tried to pull her restraints off the wall, but to no avail.

"There are cells nearby, this used to be a Bagra Army base." Lilithmon then said, not liking that she was being restrained at all.

However, as Davis and TK continued to try and get free, they soon felt the tips of blades on their chests, stopping as they looked to see Boltboutamon looking at them with a dark smile.

"Ah, so good to have the two of you here. I wanted all you Digidestined together to exact my revenge, but you two are a good start." Boltboutamon said with a smirk, confusing the group.

"Who are you? You don't look like anyone we've seen before." Davis said, causing Boltboutamon to let out a laugh as he put his swords back and moved back.

"I suppose some reintroductions are needed, for I am not one, but two old friends of yours'." The Demon Digimon said before bowing, where two shadow silhouettes formed behind him, causing Kari, Gatomon, TK and even Davis' eyes to widen to see the familiar forms of Piedmon and Myotismon standing, before they disappeared as Boltboutamon stood back up and laughed wickedly.

"That's impossible, you're both dead!" Gatomon yelled down from her cell, causing Boltboutamon to look up at her with a smile she knew all too well.

"Oh but it is, my pet!" He replied in the voice of Myotismon, sending a chill down Gatomon's spine, before Boltboutamon continued as he then said. "As Piedmon, I was cast into the void by that meddling MagnaAngemon, who I will have a personal visit with later, where I drifted in madness for the past decade, but during that time, the remaining Data of Myotismon slipped into that void, surrounding me like a cocoon. It became part of me, turning two evils into one unstoppable force. And when Barbamon is through with what he needs, I'll be able to have my revenge, starting with the two of you!"

"After I am done!" Another voice cut in from behind Boltboutamon, causing everyone to turn and look to see Barbamon, along with an entourage of NeoDevimon, DemiDevimon and Troopmon entering the large room, where the Demon Lord smirked at seeing some of his prisoners, before focusing on one brunette in particular.

"Wow, you're definitely uglier in person." Davis then said with a smirk, one that caused Barbamon to growl as he passed by him.

"You can insult me as much as you like, child. But once I'm finished here, you won't be laughing anymore." Barbamon said with a smirk.

"At least I can laugh." Davis said back, where he then teased. "You look like you'd break a hip if you tried anything too strenuous."

Barbamon growled one more, before raising his left hand and striking Davis across the cheek hard.

"Davis!" Kari cried out in worry, seeing Davis groan in pain, before the maroon haired boy look back Barbamon with a determined glare.

"Is that all you've got? I've met newborn Digimon that can hit harder than you!" Davis then said, before groaning in pain after Barbamon swung his skull staff at him, causing Davis to cough in pain.

"What the heck is Davis doing? Is he trying to get himself killed?" Takato asked in concern, before Cody shook his head and replied. "No, he's trying to distract Barbamon."

Smirking at the harm he had caused Davis, Barbamon then turned his attention back to Kari, who was looking at her lover with worry and concern, before gaining fear as she saw Barbamon moved closer and bend lightly.

"Ever since I got out of my prison, I've heard quite a bit about you, Dark Queen. And I must say, I am impressed." Barbamon said as he rose his staff and looked at it.

"Do you know how I have so many following me? While there are those who I bargain with, others I have a more effective method of controlling. My staff allows me to bring out the darkness in others, and binds that darkness to my will." Barbamon explained, before looking at Kari, seeing her eyes widen in realization as he then said darkly. "And I will bring out that same darkness from you, only you won't be in control, I will."

"Leave Kari out of this! You don't know what you're dealing with!" Davis cried out, with Mikey adding. "You can't control that power, it will only destroy you, and everyone else!"

"Silence!" Barbamon yelled, getting infuriated with the DDF, his staff shining an intense red, where Davis and the others started to struggle even more against their restraints, wanting to get out and stop Barbamon before he put them all in danger.

Seeing them struggle, Barbamon smiled even more as he looked back at Kari, who had tears in her eyes as she pleaded. "Please, please don't do this, she won't..."

But not listening or caring, Barbamon placed the red orb close to Kari's face and said. "Death Lure."

"No!" The others yelled out, while in her mind, Lilithmon was silently cheering as she thought. 'This idiot has made my day! Maybe with some luck, I can convince Kari to allow me to serve her again. No more Digitamamon or his stupid restaurant.'

With Barbamon's call, there was a flash of red light that illuminated the room, trapping Kari's gaze within it as her eyes began to dull.

And after the light faded, Kari's head was slumped in her chest, where the other Digi-heroes watched in horror as a dark aura slowly began to form around her being, while Davis redoubled his efforts to break his restraints.

Placing a hand on Kari's cheek, Barbamon said with an arrogant tone and sinister smirk. "My dear, I am your Master now! You will serve me and use your power to help me enslave this world!"

Believing he had Kari's dark power at his command, Barbamon then let out a wicked laugh, only for him to gasp a second later as he felt a hand around his throat, squeezing him tightly, where he looked to see that the shackle around Kari's right hand had vanished, before she opened her eyes, showing them glowing bright red, radiating with pure evil.

"Who are you to command me? You are just a miserable old man in my eyes, a pathetic worm!" Kari declared in a familiar distorted voice, before she threw Barbamon back, sending him flying back and crashing into the NeoDevimon, while Boltboutamon looked on with curiosity and worry as he watched the rest of the chains around the brunette disintegrate and fade away as black wisps.

When she was then back on her feet, a dark shadow formed around Kari's feet, before moving up her body, eventually taking the form of her Dark Queen attire as a pair of shadowy wings came out of her back as she glared at Barbamon and his minions.

For Davis and the other Digi-heroes and heroines present, this was one of their worst nightmares come true, the Dark Queen had returned.

In her cell at the DDF Headquarters, Hecate smirked as she felt the familiar energy flowing through Kari as she said to herself. "**This will be interesting.**"


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the Real World, in DATS HQ, the Crest of Darkness, which had remained dormant in its container, began to glow with a dark aura, before it seemed to vanish into thin air, and no one was the wiser.

-Digital World-

The room was filled with various emotions as the occupants gazed at the newly reborn Dark Queen, with most of the Syndicate Digimon either weary or shaking in fear, Barbamon looking shocked and confused along with BoltBoutamon, and Lilithmon with a gleeful smile on her face.

As for the remaining Digi-heroes chained up in the room, Gatomon looked down from her cell in fear and worry for her partner, TK, Takato, Cody, Mimi, Rika and Renamon were on the verge of panicking, with Mikey trying to figure out some idea as to how they were going to get out of this alive, and Davis was making painful sounds as he tried with all his might to rip his chains out of the wall, anything to try and snap Kari out of the Death Lure's spell.

"How!? My Death Lure is absolute, you should be bowing to me, begging to serve me!" Barbamon exclaimed as he moved away from his guards and glared at Kari, who narrowed her glowing red eyes at him.

"My power is beyond you, worm. All your little trick did was awaken me, nothing more. You're a pathetic little man grasping for what he can't have, I'll wipe you and you're pathetic Syndicate from the face of my world like the vermin you are." Kari replied as she began to gather dark energy into her hands, which caused Barbamon's eyes to widen in shock.

Acting quickly, Barbamon slammed his staff into the ground in front of him, causing a massive barrier of red energy to appear as Kari unleashed her attack, raising both her hands as she unleashed the dark energy at Barbamon, the beams hitting the barrier as the Lord of Greed groaned in pain, amazed by the power the Dark Queen was displaying, finding that he could barely block her attack as the Syndicate Digimon behind him back away in fear as they saw cracks forming in their Master's barrier.

Meanwhile, sparks and random bolts of dark energy bounced off the barrier as Kari continued her assault, causing the Digi-heroes and Lilithmon to panic as the bolts hit all over the place, with Renamon jumping up slightly as one hit the ground right where her feet were, while another hit the wall right above where Davis' chains were linked, where the maroon haired boy felt the chains loosen slightly.

When Barbamon's barrier did finally fail, however, Kari had ended her assault, much to his relief, putting her arms down as she continued to glare at the Demon Digimon, who then looked at two of the NeoDevimon and commanded. "Restrain her!"

The two fallen angel Digimon looked at one another, before charging straight at Kari, their claw-like hands extended as they rushed the brunette.

However, before they could reach her, Kari merely held her right hand up, were, much to the shock and horror of everyone present, both NeoDevimon digitized right before their eyes, before Kari brought her hand down as a shadow formed in it as a dark metal scythe appeared in her hand, the blade glowing in a dark aura as it took form.

Looking around the room, Kari gave a dark smile as she gave her blade a small twirl.

"So who else wants to meet their end?" She asked, her tone of evil and arrogance, getting an answer of sorts as Boltboutamon attacked.

"Percernicous Waltz!" He exclaimed as he withdrew both swords and swung them furiously, not letting up in his onslaught, but found that even with his speed and power, Kari was able to block against every attack.

Laughing in the combined voices of Myotismon and Piedmon, Boltboutamon said with a smirk as he felt the darkness radiating off of Kari. "After all the times we tried to end you. Had we known you possessed this kind of power, we would have used you as our pet instead."

Kari merely narrowed her eyes before, much to Boltboutamon's surprise; she set her left hand around his face, causing him to drop both his swords as he tried to pry her hand off, only to find her hold too strong as she said in a cold tone. "You both have been a blight in my presence for the last time."

And with those words, the Dark Queen's eyes glowed brighter for a second, before the demonic fusion of two of the Digidestined's worst enemies let out a scream as he burst in black flames, disintegrating in Kari's hand before fading away.

Seeing one of him main allies gone, Barbamon was shocked, amazed, and frustrated, before rushing forward as he brought his staff up to fight as he called out. "Greedy Wand!"

But Kari merely blocked his staff with the same hand she held Boltboutamon with, stopping the demon Digimon in his tracks, before throwing him into the air, where Barbamon regained his balance and pointed his hand down at her as a circle of purple energy formed with the Mark of Greed in the middle.

"Pandaemonium Lost!" The Demon Lord announced, releasing the energy as a powerful stream of burning dark magic at Kari, only for his eyes to widen once more as her scythe vanished and the attack seemed to pass around her, not effecting her one bit as the area around her was set in a mighty inferno.

Looking in shock, but also with his desire to control the power he was seeing, Barbamon then said with a nervous smile. "Fine, you don't have to serve me, but every queen needs a king, and you won't find anyone as powerful as me."

"From what I have seen, I could find lowly creatures hiding under rocks more powerful than you." Kari said in replied, causing Barbamon to grit his teeth in anger, before Kari then added. "Besides, the position has already been filled."

Hearing this, the Digi-heroes and Lilithmon gained deadpanned looks, turning their heads towards Davis, who didn't seem to have heard what Kari said as he continued to try and get his restraints off, too focused on retrieving the old Kari than what the new one was saying and doing.

This angered Barbamon even more.

No one called him weak.

Looking at the remaining soldiers in the room, he called down to them. "Don't just stand there! Restrain her, she's only one person!"

The Troopmon all nodded their heads as they obeyed.

Drawing their rifles forward, the Troopmon aimed at Kari as they prepared to bombard the corrupted Digidestined with a hail of gunfire, before, much to everyone's surprise, the lights above Kari went out, leaving only her red eyes glowing in the darkness.

Everyone then saw another pair of red eyes glowing next to her, then another, then another, before the darkness was filled with a horde of glowing red eyes, where Mikey realized what was happening as he said out loud. "Oh no. This is the worst thing that could happen."

It was then that a loud shriek filled the room as creatures ran out of the shadows towards the Syndicate, shadow creatures similar to what Kari had summoned during her reign six months earlier, only these were different.

They seemed to be living shadows, almost human-like, but more skeletal in appearance, with glowing red eyes and claw-like hands that seemed to have an eerie look to them as the creatures seemed to continually rush towards their prey, acting on basic instinct as they attacked.

The Troopmon immediately opened fire, with some of the creatures dispersing in cries of pain as they were hit, but more and more seemed to come out of the shadows, and not just the ones around Kari, before the creatures swarmed the Syndicate Digimon, all letting out screams as they were torn apart and digitized.

Seeing his troops gone, Barbamon decided that a tactical retreat was in order, to which he rose his left hand and opening a Digi-portal in the air, which he flew into before it closed behind him, causing Kari to narrow her eyes as she walked towards, following her creations as they tore the doors down and went on the hunt, going after every Syndicate Digimon in their sight.

Stopping just for a moment, Kari turned her head towards the Digi-heroes and Lilithmon, with most of them shaking in fear, with Lilithmon smiling at seeing the Dark Queen, while Davis looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'll be back for all of you soon, my Champion." The Dark Queen then said with an enticingness in her voice, before leaving the room, following her minions as she started to make her way through the base.

Confused, Cody question. "Ok, why didn't she kill us or brainwash us like she did you guys last time?"

"Right now her rage is directed at Barbamon and the Syndicate, so she's on the hunt for them." Renamon replied, with her, Gatomon, TK, Rika and Davis remembering Kari's mindset as the Dark Queen, before everyone heard Davis almost screaming in pain as he pulled at his restraints, causing them to all look at him.

"Davis, stop, you're going to..." Mikey started to say in concern for his friend, before, with a loud cry, Davis finally ripped the chains out of the wall, where the Digidestined of Miracles collapsed to the ground and panted heavily.

"You ok?" Gatomon asked as she looked down from her cell.

"Probably dislocated my shoulder, but now's not the time to think about me, we have to save Kari." Davis said as he got up and looked around for some way to get the others out, his left hand on his right shoulder.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Cody asked, wondering how they could save Kari this time.

"When Barbamon escaped, I had a long conversation with the Royal Knights about what he was capable of, which was why I was glad that we hadn't run into him until now, knowing what he could do to Kari, but they explained that his Death Lure is not as all powerful as he believes, that those affected could be reached by those they care about." Davis explained, looking around, before he heard a slight whimper underneath some broken concrete nearby, which he quickly moved to see the last of the DemiDevimon that escorted Barbamon in shaking with fear.

"Plutomon was right, Lord Barbamon should have listened to him..." The little Digimon said in a shaken voice, the name catching Davis' attention, where the maroon haired boy asked. "Who's Plutomon?"

"Barbamon's right hand, an Olympian I think..." The bat-like Rookie then said, causing Davis eyes to widen, but decided to keep this information for later, before he then said with some command in his voice. "Help me get my friends here out and then you can hide until this is over."

"Yes, sir! Right away!" DemiDevimon replied as he acted with haste, where he grabbed the keys to the chains from a hidden box in the wall, before flying up to Gatomon's cage, where he set the key into the lock, twisted it around and unlocked the steel confining Gatomon, allowing her to push the door open and jump down, landing on all fours, before brushing herself off.

While the DemiDevimon continued to follow Davis' orders, approaching and unlocking the bindings around TK's arms, Davis then looked over at Lilithmon, who had a wicked smile on her face, before the Digidestined of Miracles got her attention and said. "I know what you're thinking, Lilithmon, but keep this in mind, she remembers that you failed her and hid during the final battle. Do you really think she's going to just let you off without any punishment?"

The female demon Digimon merely paled at Davis' words, remembering how the Dark Queen punished those who failed her, before realizing that the glorious return she had once thought might not be as glorious as she thought, and found it would be best to help stop her as she said. "Good point."

-Meanwhile-

"Boom Bubble!"

"Vee Headbutt!"

"Diamond Shell!"

"Blazing Ice!"

"Ninja Blade!"

The five remaining Digimon that were captured all cried out from their various cells as they tried to escape, but found their attacks didn't help, especially with the bars being electrified, causing Veemon and Armadillomon to cry out as both were zapped the second they made contact with the bars.

As the Digimon turned their focus on Veemon and Armadillomon, calling to see if they were alright, Keenan and Suzie were looking around their cells for a way out, and to not alert the Troopmon guarding their cell block.

"It's no use, we're just draining energy here." Lopmon said with worry, seeing the other Digimon panting from exhaustion, before her eyes turned to her partner, seeing her using her brain instead of her brawn.

"Let see, cross this here..." Suzie said to herself as she kept her mobile datapad hidden from the Troopmon's eyes, having plugged it into the back of the lock on her cell as she tried to crack its code and unlock the door.

"I hope TK and the others are doing better than we are." Patamon then said with worry, sensing something was wrong, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're alright." Veemon said assuringly as he rubbed his head, still a little sore from the voltage, before the alarms all around them started blaring, causing Suzie to think that she had slipped up and was caught.

"Lockdown mode initiated. All security personal at the ready." A computerized voice called out through the area, where the Troopmon all looked at one another, before rushing down the hallway and preparing their guns for combat, confusing their captives.

"What's going on?" Keenan asked as he tried to get a better look.

"Do you think the others found us and are now in the middle of trying to save our skins?" Armadillomon then questioned, hoping whatever caused the sudden alert was something that would help them out, and not cause more trouble.

Keenan and the Digimon then heard a clicking sound, where they turned to see Suzie opening her cell with a smirk, before the purple haired girl said. "We'll find out soon, but for now, I say we get out of here before the Troopmon come back."

However, before she could help the rest out, Suzie and the rest of them heard the faint sounds of gunfire from the Troopmon, followed by their screams, sending chills down Suzie, Keenan and the Digimon's spines, knowing that none of their friends could cause such agony.

When Suzie then looked down the hallway, her eyes widened in fear as she saw creatures, lots of creatures, similar to what Kari had used six months ago, charging down the hallway towards her, causing her to close her eyes in fear, thinking that her end was near.

However, when she felt something move past her, Suzie opened her eyes to see the creatures ignoring her, rushing past her as she turned, seeing them making their way out and down another hallway.

As more and more rushed past her, Suzie then turned around, only to feel a finger press against her forehead, where her mind emptied of all thought, her eyes dulled and glazed over, while the form of the Dark Queen gave a sinister smile to see the young girl under her thrall.

"You have been very rude to me when I was a goodie two shoes. And as much as I'd love to make you suffer, you are more useful to me alive. Now, come with me, my pet, I have need of you and your skills." Kari said as she walked past Suzie, who mindlessly turned and followed the brunette, much to the horror of Keenan and the Digimon as they watched the event occur.

-Outside-

Hiding in the treelines near the mountain entrance of the base were the remaining Digi-heroes and heroines, the Gazimon, Marsmon, BanchoLillymon and BanchoStingmon, who waited with the rest of their reinforcements, which consisted of Apollomon and Dianamon of the Olympios Twelve, all ten Legendary Warriors, who were all in Human Spirit form, though still exhausted from their fight with Nyx, UlforceVeedramon, Magnamon, and Dynasmon of the Royal Knights, a small battalion of Commandramon and Sealsdramon, BanchoLeomon and the remaining two members of their small group.

The first was from the Mamemon line, which was noted by his tiny spherical body and adorable face, but unlike his brethren, this Mamemon was cast in a blue jacket and matching cap, he had chains around his gloved wrists and a tiny red scar under his left eye.

The second and final member of the Bancho Digimon, evidenced by the blue jacket he wore over his shoulders, was larger than any of the group, where he stood as a gigantic jagged being made completely of stone, having arms the side of tree trunks, showing his tremendous strength, while implanted in his chest was an amber coloured core, glowing with power.

Both BanchoMamemon and BanchoGolemon stood with their allies as they waited for the chance to take the Syndicate down, both eager for battle.

Guilmon had unfortunately returned to his Rookie form without Takato there to give him power, but the Hazard Digimon vowed to help in order to save his partner, his friends and Renamon, the Digimon that had captivated his heart.

And while Shoutmon lacked Mikey's strength, he kept a close hold over Mikey's Fusion Loader, keeping it secured within the belt around his chest, ready to give it back to his partner the moment they saved him and the others.

But despite the gathering of DDF members, the group remained in silence as they observed the massive Digimon army guarding the entrance to the base, which was big enough for large Digimon such as a Whamon to go through.

The Syndicate's forces consisted of hundreds of Troopmon, Tankmon, NeoDevimon, Bakemon, several DexDorugoramon, Machinedramon and Devidramon, with Chaosdramon leading the force, giving orders to have the soldiers stand guard, along with Murmukusmon, who was inspecting several robotic turret emplacements to help guard the facility.

"This won't be easy." Tai said through BlitzGreymon as he looked over the bases defenses, seeing Chaosdramon ordering some of the Machinedramon to get into a line to easily fire at incoming intruders.

"No it won't, but we can't wait any longer, who knows what Barbamon will do to the others." Marcus replied, wanting to save his friends and punch the living daylights out of those who took them.

"Alright then, on my signal we'll..." Marsmon started to say to the group, before he was interrupted by a loud scream from the base, causing the DDF members, as well as the Syndicate army, to look at the entrance as a single DemiDevimon came flying out screaming his head off.

"Silence, what is wrong with you!?" Chaosdramon demanded as he got in the way of the panicking Digimon, wanting answers for his behavior.

"Lord Barbamon has doomed us all! He can't control her, no one can! She's a monster!" The DemiDevimon cried out, just as the lights outside the base went out, followed by the turrets all shutting down, confusing the Syndicate forces to the power loss, while causing the DemiDevimon to scream once more as it flew away, not even caring as it flew past the DDF hiding in the forests, before everyone looked back at the entrance as the sounds of shrieking were heard, causing the Troopmon to ready their weapons.

Hearing the sounds, however, most of the Digi-heroes' eyes widened, remembering similar sounds from the horrid creatures they fought many months ago, where BlitzGreymon whispered in fear. "Oh no. Don't tell me Kari..."

And with that, a sea of the shadow creatures came pouring out of the base's entrance like a tidal wave, crashing against the Syndicate's army, where the last thing many saw before being digitized were red eyes and claws.

But seeing the onslaught tearing his forces apart, Chaosdramon refused to give up without a fight as he began to charge up a great amount of energy in his cannons.

"Hyper Cannon!" Chaosdramon bellowed as he fired at the creatures, incinerating many, but many more replaced them, where the mechanical Digimon found them starting to crawl all over him, tearing into his armour with their claws.

"Get off of me!" He bellowed, trying to knock them off as he thrashed around, screaming in pain as the creatures tore him apart, causing him to fall over, where even more of the dark beings jumped on, shierking as they tore the Mega Level Digimon apart, before Chaosdramon's body digitized and the creatures moved out and toward their next target.

"Gehenna Flame!" Murmukusmon cried out as he threw fireballs at the shadows, watching in panic as his troops were torn apart around him, before several of the creatures jumped him, the Demon Lord Digimon screaming in pain as the creatures ripped him apart.

Panic and terror raised through the DDF members, all realising that, once the Syndicate army was gone, that they would be the creatures' next victims.

-Meanwhile-

Davis, still nursing his injured shoulder, raced through the base with Gatomon, Takato, TK, Cody, Rika, Renamon, Mikey and Lilithmon right behind him, with the maroon haired boy in the lead and rushing to save the woman he loved from herself, before they entered the cell block, where Veemon called his partner through his cell. "Davis!"

"Veemon!" Davis and Gatomon said as they got to his cell, with Gatomon asking in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, now that I see that you're ok." Veemon said reassuringly, before Keenan asked the others through his cell. "What happened? Why did Kari turn evil again!?"

"Barbamon, he used one of his attacks to bring her darkness out once again, awakening the Dark Queen in the belief he could control her, but it backfired." Takato replied, before looking around the cells and asked. "Where's Suzie?"

"She had gotten out of her cell when Kari took her. She used her power to brainwash her like she did to us." Patamon replied, confusing the others.

"I thought she was focused on the Syndicate, why would she...?" Rika started to ask, before all the lights went out, save for the flashing red lights, while all the cells powered down and opened.

"Security protocols deactivated, lockdown mode disengaged." The same computerized voice from before said.

"That's why she needed Suzie, her computer skills." Davis said, before adding with urgency. "We have to catch up, she can't leave the base like this!"

Not waiting for a reply, Davis took off down the hallway, the others quickly going after him, though none were sure if they were going to be helping or saving him.

-Elsewhere-

"It is done, my Queen..." Suzie said in a distant tone as she sat at a computer terminal in the base, having successfully hacked into the base's systems and deactivated any obstacle to her Queen's path.

"That's a good girl, Suzie, you've done well." Kari replied as she rested her hands on the mindless girl's shoulders.

While she didn't show any emotions, Suzie felt a wave of happiness spread through her, she had pleased her Queen, and she eagerly awaited her next command, for she was nothing without Kari and she needed to obey.

"Now, the others will be coming this way soon, be a good girl and stall them for me." Kari then commanded, giving the girl purpose once more as she stood up.

"Yes, my Queen..." Suzie replied, moving to the middle of the room as she withdrew her retractable staff, waiting for those who would defy her Queen.

"And use as much force as you like, but try not to hurt Davis. He is far more valuable to me the less damaged he is." Kari then said, placing her right index finger on the tip of Suzie's staff, where it was engulfed in a dark aura, which caused two blades of dark energy to form on either end.

"Yes, my Queen, I shall obey..." Suzie replied as she got into a fighting stance, while Kari turned and began to walk out, before a small Digi-portal opened, causing her to smirk wickedly as the Crest of Darkness floated towards her.

"Ah, there you are, so good of you to come back to me." Kari said to it as the Crest flew towards her, merging into her being, where the Dark Queen laughed wickedly as she walked out of the room, continuing with her plans, before Davis and the other's rushed into the room, only to stop when they saw Suzie standing in place, staring at the group with a vacantness as she prepared to attack.

"The Dark Queen has commanded that she is not followed... any who try will face me..." Suzie said with no emotion, swinging her staff around, before darting at Davis.

"Suzie, no!" Lopmon cried out, trying to reach her partner, but to no avail.

However, thanks once again to his skills and training, Davis easily ducked and moved past Suzie's attack, yelling behind him to the others as he said. "Keep her busy, I'll get Kari!"

Suzie quickly turned to pursue Davis, only to have her arms grabbed by both Takato and Rika, while Lopmon and Armadillomon grabbed her legs.

"Man, she's stronger than she looks." Takato said in a strained voice as Suzie fought against their hold, with the younger girl letting out a scream of rage, for she was failing her Queen.

"I must obey... I must not fail my Queen..." Suzie said as she continued to thrash around, reacting to her mental conditioning as she continued to try and break free from the hold that the group had upon her being.

At seeing the brainwashed form of Suzie fighting against them, Renamon and TK moved to help hold her arms, while Falcomon and Patamon moved to help secure her legs, leaving Keenan, Cody, Mimi and Lilithmon not sure what to do.

And unsure what would happen to Davis if he ran into Kari in her current state, Veemon, Gatomon and Mikey ran after the Digidestined of Miracles, hoping he would be alright.

-Outside-

It wasn't long before the rest of the Syndicate army was wiped out, with the DDF members watching the slaughter in horror, which only grew as one of the shadow creatures caught sight of them, letting out a loud shriek, before the entire horde turned towards them, rushing towards the group as they got ready to fight, each and everyone of them afraid, fearing that this was the end.

-Inside-

Kari smiled wickedly as she made her way towards the entrance.

Soon she would be free to roam the Digital World once again, bring it under her control and enslave all that stood before her.

The DDF, Syndicate, Hecate and her fellow Viruses, would either learn their place at her feet or suffer, and suffer she would make them all.

'Now to reclaim what it mine.' The Dark Queen thought with a dark smile as she neared the entrance, before feeling a hand on her shoulder from behind.

And at feeling somebody touch her, while she would normally snap their arm, the familiar warmth of the touch caused her to freeze, knowing exactly who it was that was touching her.

"Kari, I know you're in there, stop this and fight it! This is just Barbamon's stupid power on you, you're stronger than this, you've worked too hard to let the darkness consume you again, don't let Barbamon win! Kari, come back to me!" Davis cried out, moving closer as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging the brunette from behind.

Instantly, Kari's eyes returned to normal, where the real Kari asked in a trembling voice. "Davis...?"

'NOOOOOO!' The Dark Queen screamed in Kari's mind as she was thrown back into the depths of the Digidestined of Light's mind, causing her outfit to quickly fade into the shadows, returning to normal as she fell to her knees, Davis with her.

Outside, the shadow creatures were mere feet away from the DDF group, before the entire horde ceased in their movements and faded away, with everyone panting from the fear they felt, looking around at the loss of enemies.

Confused, HiAndromon asked. "What happened? Why did they all just vanish?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is Kari could still be in danger, so let's go!" Sora said, where she headed off, before the Digidestined of Love was followed by the others as all quickly ran towards the base.

Back inside, Suzie continued to struggle a little longer, still under Kari's influence, before she slowly blinked her eyes, which returned to normal, causing everyone else to sigh in relief as the purple haired girl looked around with confusion.

"Was... was that...?" Suzie tried to ask as she tried to make sense of what she went through, what she experienced.

She remembered Kari coming up to her, placing her finger on her forehead, before finding her body reacting to Kari's commands, while she was left powerless and unable to do anything but watch on as she obeyed, acting like a puppet for the brunette, while feeling happy to serve her.

"Yeah, that's what we went through, and now you're back to normal." Rika replied as she, TK and Takato fell to their knees and panted from the strain of having tried to keep Suzie in place, along with the Digimon, while Cody, Keenan and Lilithmon let out sighs of relief.

'Oh thank goodness, I won't be punished after all.' Lilithmon thought in her mind.

And while the others released Suzie from their hold, Mikey, Veemon and Gatomon had arrived to see Kari and Davis on their knees as the brunette sobbed into her lover's chest, while Davis caressed her head, softly whispering to her that everything was alright.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, I..." Kari sobbed, hurt, angry and ashamed that this happened again, that her dark half took over and that she caused so much pain.

"This wasn't your fault, It was Barbamon's." Davis replied assuringly as he continued to comfort his girlfriend, before he added with a reassuring smile. "But it's over now. You are safe."

'_That's what he thinks, I'm going nowhere!_' The voice of Kari's dark half screamed in her mind, causing Kari to grab her head as she screamed in pain, startling Davis, Mikey and the Digimon, before the brunette fainted, causing Davis to catch her before she hit the floor.

At that moment as Kari lost consciousness, the rest of the group came in, both from the base and from outside, where Davis picked Kari up bridal style and called with a concerning voice. "We need to get her to a hospital, now!"

Though most of the DDF Digimon were wary, having seen the carnage that happened outside, Marsmon saw the determination in Davis' eyes and sighed, before saying. "Alright, let's get out of here and get back to Omni City."

Wasting no time, Davis carried Kari out, with all their friends looking at the girl with worry, hoping that she would be ok and still be herself, while Suzie looked on, deep in thought.

-Syndicate Base-

Barbamon sat on his throne as he watched the replay of his battle with Kari, as well as the carnage that was unleashed, before Plutomon and Whispered came into the room, neither looking pleased.

"I hope you are happy with yourself, you're obsession with the girl has cost us not only a base and an entire regiment, but Chaosdramon, Murmukusmon and Boltboutamon as well. Our forces are nearly cut in half!" Plutomon said in an angry tone.

"A small price to pay to witness the power of the Dark Queen." Barbamon replied calmly, before telling his allies. "Now we know what we are up against, so the next time we face her, we will be prepared and her power will be mine, even if I have to rip it out of her body."

Barbamon then let out a laugh, while Plutomon and Whispered looked at one another, not sure if Barbamon had any sanity left in him.

-Elsewhere-

In several areas around the Digital World, earthquakes were felt, some small, others large, causing the ground to tremble and crack, with a dark blue light emanating through as though something passed beneath it, ready to rise and cause havoc.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the DDF Headquarters in Omni City, Davis sat in a chair next to Kari's bed, where the brunette remained unconscious, while Gatomon and Veemon sat beside the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship in worry, the time of which Izzy used as he typed at his computer to take a reading, with Joe checking Kari's vitals as Tentomon and Gomamon helped their partners out.

The room was in silence, no one saying anything, especially when the door to the room opened and Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, TK, Patamon, Takuya and Mikey entered, with everyone but Davis looking at them and silently acknowledging their presence, where the older Kamiya walked up and placed a comforting hand on Davis' shoulder.

"Davis, Jupitermon wants a meeting in the command room." Tai then said to him, looking worried as he saw Davis clenching his hands together, despite the calm look on his face as the Digidestined of Miracles remained looking away from Kari and just said. "I'm staying here."

"Davis, you need to be there. I know you want to protect Kari, but this is the best way you can help her right now, let them know what really happened there." Mikey replied as he tried to reason with Davis, knowing that Davis didn't want to leave Kari's side, but he also knew that they still needed his help.

"Fine!" Davis said with an angry tone as he got up, making even Tai back up a little at hearing the anger in the younger Digidestined's voice, who then looked at Izzy, Joe, Veemon, Gatomon, Tentomon and Gomamon as he said. "Don't let anyone in here but us, we don't need some idiot who thinks he's going to be a hero by doing something stupid."

The two humans and four Digimon looked nervously at one another, fearful of the anger in Davis' voice, but nodded nonetheless, knowing that news has probably spread in some manner of what happened, and someone might take it upon themselves to remove the threat of the Dark Queen by taking out Kari while she is still unconscious.

Seeing their nods, Davis turned and walked out of the room, nearly knocking Tai, Takuya and Mikey over as he passed them, with the three of them, Sora, TK and the Digimon looking at one another, before they went after the maroon haired boy.

"Davis, wait up." Tai said as he tried to catch up with him, but Davis continued to walk, not looking back.

"Yeah man, you need to calm down before you go in there, otherwise things could get messy." Takuya added as they tried to get Davis to stop.

"I won't let them harm her... I won't, I..." Davis muttered to himself, before he felt himself lightly pushed against the wall, not even looking Tai in the eyes as the older Digidestined had an annoyed look on his face.

"Damn it, Davis, you need to..." Tai started to say, before he noticed the maroon haired boy shaking, this time not out of anger, where he noticed tears starting to run down Davis' eyes as he shook.

"I promised her... I promised her this would never happen again, and... and I failed her... I should have moved faster... I should have distracted Barbamon better... I..." The Digidestined of Miracles began to say with a cracking voice, with the others shocked and worried at seeing Davis starting to break down, having been the strongest out of all of them since the incident over six months ago, as Tai let him go, where they watched Davis slump to the ground as he let his anger and self loathing out.

"Davis, this isn't your fault." Sora said as she got down next to the maroon haired boy, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as she then added with a caring tone. "Barbamon took us all by surprise, I know Kari knows that as well, and I know for sure she doesn't blame you."

"If anything, she will only be grateful for what you did." Mikey added, before reminding. "You refused to let Kari's darkness out and in the open, and continued to push yourself, not giving up until she was back in your arms."

TK then got down next to Davis and said. "Trust me, she's crazy about you, she trusts and cares about you more than anyone else."

"And it would just break her heart to see you like this." Patamon told Davis as he gave Davis' leg a small pat, never seeing such a depressed side to Davis before, but knew it was because he only loved too much.

Tai then reached his arm down, holding his hand out for Davis to take as the maroon haired boy looked up at him, where Tai then said. "You are the best thing to happen to Kari, but right now, the best way to help her is to tell Jupitermon and the others what happened, and let them know the danger has passed. Getting worked up and getting into a fight with them will not solve anything."

Davis sat for a moment as he remained silent in thought, before taking Tai's hand, where the older Digidestined of Courage helped him up, which caused Tai to smile.

"And after you are done here, you can go right back to Kari." Sora informed, giving off her own kindhearted smile, knowing Davis' heart was in the right place and that the younger Digidestined had each other to care for.

"Thanks guys. But there will most likely be a fight soon, and not because of Kari." Davis then said before heading down the hall with a determination in his eyes, confusing the others, before they followed him down the hallway.

-Later-

"I still say we should lock her up. We can't just let the girl walk free." Neptunemon, Jupitermon's brother and right hand in the Olympios Twelve said with a great seriousness in his voice, directed to his leader after they heard Davis' side of the story, with the two of them, along with Davis and the remaining Digi-heroes, Shoutmon and the Royal Knights all stood in the room, with Marsmon, Apollomon, Junomon, Venusmon and Dianamon off to the side with the Bancho Digimon.

"And I say we should leave her alone." Omnimon of the Royal Knights said back, where he then pointed out. "She didn't choose to become evil, the corruption took hold of her due to Barbamon's misguided lust for power."

Jupitermon, meanwhile continued to stare at Davis as he deliberated on what to do with Kari, knowing that she should probably be locked away, but also knew that doing so would cause more harm than good, due to the support the young girl seemed to have amongst her friends.

"Both of you are free to express your opinions on the subject, but in my heart I know that the right thing to do is trust Kari. She is a good person, one who has risked her life to save her Digital World in the past. We just need to keep hold of that and remember who our real enemy is, the Viruses that infected her to begin with, and Barbamon. If they are vanquished, than Kari will no longer pose a threat to anyone." Shoutmon argured, hoping to put this debate behind them, protect Kari, and get them to focus on what was really important right now.

"What is the status on the Syndicate anyways?" Sampson then asked as he looked at the group.

"From Kari's sudden outburst, she destroyed most of the faction, including three of the higher ups, Boltboutamon, Chaosdramon and Murmukusmon." Mikey replied.

"Barbamon escaped, and there was no sign of Whispered..." Davis started to say, before shifting his eyes towards Jupitermon and adding. "Or Plutomon."

Though everyone else was confused by that, Davis and a few others noticed Jupitermon and the Olympians tense up at this, before Kenta asked with confusion. "Who's that?"

"Nevermind that, let us focus on the task at hand here." Jupitermon said with some authority as he stood up, sending a glare down at Davis, who merely glared back.

"No, I want to know why an Olympian is working with the Syndicate!" Davis replied, not liking how they took a strike at his girlfriend and wanting to learn of the irony of a supposed Olympian Digimon on the side of darkness.

"What!?" Everyone else cried out in surprise, with the Royal Knights and Shoutmon looking like they were getting ready to attack, most of the Olympians getting ready to defend themselves, the Digi-heroes looking like they had been betrayed and the Bancho Digimon not sure what to do.

"Stand down!" Marsmon ordered the Royal Knights, who merely kept their weapons ready as Shoutmon replied with a suspicion in his tone. "No, I think we'll just stay like this until you explain yourselves. You've been manipulating the DDF to fight the Syndicate ever since you've joined, how do we know you haven't been playing both sides from the start?"

"Enough!" Jupitermon declared as electricity began to run off his body, with everyone in the room looking tense, before Jupitermon felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, causing him to look over and see Junomon looking back at him.

"My love, I think we should tell them. I know you think this is something we have to deal with ourselves, but time and again these heroes have shown their bravery and loyalty, and we have only rewarded it with suspicion and scheming, that is not who we are. Tell them." Junomon said with a soft and caring voice, causing Jupitermon to let out a sigh as he powered down, with almost everyone else as he looked at Davis, deciding it was time that they knew.

"Plutomon isn't just another Olympian, he is my brother as well." Jupitermon said, surprising the others, before he continued. "When we Olympian Digimon came into existence, we decreed that we should only observe the Digital World from the shadows, never to interfere unless the need was absolute."

"But Plutomon believed otherwise, that it was our right to rule over the Digital World. We argued and fought, and eventually I imprisoned him, hoping that his threat to our Digital World would never again resurface, but the events of six months ago shattered his prison and he escaped, eventually finding Barbamon, who offered to aid him in his revenge against us as part of joining his Syndicate."

"That is why we wanted to join the Digital Defence Force, to use its resources to track him down and stop Plutomon, before he could do any harm." Jupitermon finished as the other's glared at him.

"So not only did you use us, but you were willing to imprison Kari for something she was not in control of while your brother is willing to cause pain for power and command?" Davis asked, feeling his anger toward Jupitermon increasing.

"It was that sentiment that stayed our hands when she first lost control. I understand that she was being used, or that she had no control, but you cannot ignore the threat her darkness poses. Something even you need to think of the many over the one." Jupitermon replied in anger, not liking that Davis was standing up to him.

"But that one happens to be the one I love. Tell me, would you lock up Junomon if she ever turned against you against her will, or would you have no problem in just destroying her?" Davis questioned, remaining hostile and allowing his emotions to get the better of him, before he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over to see Tai giving him a concerning look.

"I would be just as hostile, if not more, than you. But I will do what I have to to protect this World." Jupitermon said, before adding. "But for now, until we know for certain that her darkness is contained or not, we will let her be."

This caused the group to all sigh, before alarms started blaring as Miki, who had been at her terminal during all this, quickly looked at the monitors, before reporting with some distress. "There are reports of major seismic activity all over the place, there doesn't seem to be a localized source."

"Reports of damage and injuries are also flooding in. The quakes seemed to be getting worse." Megumi then added as she looked at her monitor, before a loud beeping sound was heard.

"We have an audio message coming in, it's breaking through our firewalls." Thomas then said as he looked at a monitor, before they gathered DDF members heard a sadistic male voice through the speakers.

"**To the members of the DDF, I am Nemesis.**" The voice said, shocking the DATS Team and the Royal Knights, where it continued as the Virus said. "**I would like to issue a challenge to the main members of the Digimon Data Squad: Marcus Damon, Thomas Norstein, Yoshi Fujieda, Keenan Crier, Miki Kurosaki, Megumi Shirakawa, Richard Sampson and their Digimon. Come to the desert to the south of Omni City and face me, you have one hour.**"

"**And, just to make certain you come, for every hour I am kept waiting, I will destroy one random settlement. Don't keep me waiting.**" Nemesis then finished with a laugh before the recording ended.

Hearing this, the DATS Team looked at one another, knowing that they weren't going to back down, not with lives at stake, before Mikey then said. "I'm coming too. You guys will need all the help you can get against that Virus."

"Plus, his message didn't say you can't bring friends along." Shoutmon added with a smirk, causing Marcus to smirk himself and say. "You've got a point."

From Marcus' reply, Sampson couldn't help but smile himself at the brunette's attitude, before saying with seriousness. "Very well. We will follow the instructions of Nemesis, only we will be provided with backup."

"Do I have any volunteers for this mission?" He then asked, looking amongst the humans and their Digimon partners, before Tagiru stepped forward.

"You can count on us." He said with a big grin as he held his Fusion Loader out, where the calls of the various Digimon within all gave their consenting calls, ready to fight alongside their partner and beside Gumdramon.

"And you can include us." Takato then said as he and Guilmon stepped forward, with Guilmon adding with faith in his voice. "As long as we have each other, there is nothing we can't stop."

Though they knew it would be a highly dangerous task, Henry, Rika and Ryo were inspired by the words of their Tamer and his partner, all four willing to aid the brunette and their friends as best they could, with the mention of battle causing Cyberdramon to yell, pumping himself up.

"Very well, but the rest of you, please stay here. If all doesn't go well, we'll need you to aid them as a back up." Jupitermon said, knowing that he had lost faith with the Digi-heroes, but was happy to see the rest at least agree with him.

"Alright then, let's head out. We don't want to keep Nemesis waiting." Kudamon then said, getting nods from everyone as they headed out, ready to face yet another of these Primal Viruses.

-Later-

Arriving at Nemesis' ordered location, the Tamer, DATS and Fusion Fighters had already prepared, having Biomerged, Digivolved, Digifused and Burst Mode their partners to combat their enemy, only to look confused to see that no one was there.

"Are we in the right spot?" Marcus asked from ShineGreymon: Burst Mode's shoulder.

"We're not too late, right?" Gallantmon then asked, feeling an unsteady sensation in his gut.

"We're in the right spot, and we're on time." Thomas replied as he looked around, wondering where Nemesis was as he stood on the side with Yoshi, Keenan, Sampson, Miki, Megumi, Mikey and Tagiru, before the humans felt the ground shake beneath them.

"Another quake!?" Yoshi asked, hoping that this wasn't all a trap to just get rid of the humans, before they noticed a whirlpool forming in the middle of the desert sand, spreading larger and larger with each passing second.

And while most were confused at what they saw, shock then filled them as three massive, mechanical worm-like heads burst from the ground, each of which had three metallic claws to form their mouths, where in their mouths was a dark blue glow, a significance of their power.

"What the heck!?" Terriermon shouted through MegaGargomon as he quickly moved away from one of the heads that just passed by him, where the group looked to see the worms quickly rising out of the sand, twisting their bodies around one another, forming a dome at the center, before a humanoid figure emerged from the top, shocking the Digi-heroes at the sight.

Looking at the figure, all could see that the being and the worms were connected, with the worms twisting out of the being's lower body, while the upper body of the form consisted of a mechanical frame itself, having clawed fingers, four sickles sticking out of its back, while running through its being was the same dark blue energy that the worms held in their mouths, spreading from his chest and around his arms and head, giving life to his hollow eyes.

"**I did only mention of the DATS Members, but I guess forgot to mention to come alone. Oh well, the more the merrier.**" Nemesis said as his narrowed his eyes at the Digi-heroes, who all glared back at him.

"You, you're the one responsible for all the damage Kurata did, aren't you?" Marcus accused as he glared at Nemesis, who looked up at him.

"**Quite correct, and it was magnificent. Though just influencing him wasn't the only thing I did, Marcus. How do you think your father got stuck in the first place?**" Nemesis questioned in an amused tone, causing Marcus' eyes to widen, before the Virus looked at Keenan and added. "**And who do you think manipulated things to get you separated from your parents, Keenan?**"

"Enough!" Marcus yelled, clenching his right hand as he charged at Nemesis.

"You'll pay for what you have done!" The brunette then called as he jumped up and prepared to punch Nemesis right in the face, only for one of the worm-like tendrils to smash into Marcus, knocking him down with a great amount of force.

"Marcus!" Yoshi called in concern at seeing her boyfriend struck down, but felt some relief as she saw the brunette pull himself up.

"Is that all you've got?" Marcus asked, brushing the dust off of him as he hid the pain he felt.

"Oh I do love your anger, it makes you so easy to rip apart." Nemesis replied with a dark laugh, before one of the worm heads let out a loud mechanical shriek, where it launched right at the downed brunette, ready to crush him in its grasp.

However, before Nemesis could crush Marcus, protecting his friend as he acted on instinct over command, RookChessmon covered his being over Marcus', using himself as a giant shield, where the puppet type Digimon gave a silent cry as the metal claws grabbed him, feeling them squeezing around him.

"**Yes, louder, scream louder for me!**" Nemesis said in a maniacal voice, laughing maddeningly as he continued to torment Miki's partner, scaring the Digi-heroes, but knew they had to act fast as Gallantmon shot down towards the wormhead, his shield raised as it glowed brightly.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon called out majestically, firing the blast of energy, only for the worm to quickly move, throwing RookChessmon towards the blast, scaring everyone as he was hit, where the damaged Digimon De-Digivolved and returned back to his PawnChessmon form, who rubbed his body in pain.

"Gallantmon, look out!" Sakuyamon suddenly cried out, causing the Knight Digimon to look, before quickly moving out of the way as another worm head shot towards him, with Gallantmon skidding across the worm's length, before being knocked back.

Knocked down, but far from defeated, Gallantmon rose to his feet.

"This guy doesn't kid around." He said as he readied his lance, before Sakuyamon, Justimon and MegaGargomon all joined their leader, preparing to fight as one

"Then we better step up our game." MegaGargomon said in reply, waiting for the command to attack.

Looking down at the Tamers, Nemesis gave off a small chuckle as he told them. "**I think I'll have some fun with you Tamers, but not too much. Hades has such plans for you, such sweet, painful plans.**"

"Too bad but those plans will have to be erased." Sakuyamon said back, jumping into the air, alongside Gallantmon and Justimon, where the trio prepared to strike.

"Lightning Joust"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Justice Burst!"

The three attacks shot down towards Nemesis' main body, only for the Tamer's eyes to widen as their attacks just bounced off of his metallic body, not even leaving a scratch, which caused Nemesis to laugh wildly.

"**You can't harm me, none of you can. I am not some wild Digimon for you to battle and defeat, I am beyond any of you!**" Nemesis declared as the scythes on his back pointed towards the three Tamers, gathering dark blue energy into their tips, before firing straight at the heroes.

At the line of projectiles coming for them, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon tried to defend, where Gallantmon got before Justimon and brought his shield up, while Sakuyamon used her magic to cast a barrier of energy around herself.

However, their defences were cut through with ease as the energy blasts struck at them, sending them back several feet and damaging the three greatly.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon then called out, trying to pay Nemesis back for harming his friends as he launched a series of bullets from the gauntlets upon his arms, firing everything he had at Nemesis, who laughed wickedly as each strike hit him, but dealt no damage to his being.

And like Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Justimon, MegaGargomon felt the power and pain of Nemesis as one of the worms swatted him, causing the massive machine Digimon to fly back and crash into a large rock nearby.

Seeing their friends getting thrashed by Nemesis frustrated the remaining heroes and heroines, though none were ready to call it quits, namely Mikey, who acted and thought fast as he withdrew his Fusion Loader.

"Reload!" He called, causing Puppetmon to appear before him, where the puppet Digimon looked up at Nemesis and gave a nervous gulp.

"Puppetmon, I need your help. Think you can handle this?" Mikey asked, causing Puppetmon to face the brunette and nod.

"You can count on me. This freak might have the height advantage, but that doesn't scare me." Puppetmon replied, which caused his needle-like nose to grow, indicating his lies.

But knowing he was afraid, Mikey knew he could count on his Digimon, where he brought up his Fusion Loader and called. "Digifuse!"

"OmniShoutmon!" OmniShoutmon announced, starting off as he acted as the core of the Digifuse.

"Puppetmon!" The puppet Digimon followed up as he offered up his power to OmniShoutmon, where both Digimon formed into beams of pure light, colliding with one another and calling simultaneously. "Digifuse!"

Combining the power of both Digimon, OmniShoutmon stood proudly, only the wooden cross Puppetmon had on his back was now attached to his own, he wielded Puppetmon's hammer in his right hand, and with a mighty call, he announced his new form. "OmniShoutmon: Puppeteer Mode!"

"**So the 'Digimon King' comes to challenge me? Perhaps I should put you down now, otherwise you'll wish I had once Erebus gets through with you. There are things worse than death, and he knows them all.**" Nemesis said with a sadistic laugh as he looked down at the Digimon King, who growled, not only from the remark about Erebus, but also from hearing the mocking tone in Nemesis' voice when he called him the Digimon King.

"You won't be putting anybody down!" OmniShoutmon: Puppeteer Mode called back, keeping his left hand free, before releasing a series of red strings from his fingers, wrapping them around one of the worm heads as he began to try and manipulate it into fighting against Nemesis, trying to turn the head so it would face Nemesis and blast him.

"**Seriously?**" Nemesis asked sarcastically, before the worm head swung about, causing OmniShoutmon to go flying with it, before the strings snapped, causing him to fly back and crash into Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Justimon, sending all four crashing into the desert sands.

"No!" Mikey cried out at seeing all his friends suffer from his move, looking over to see OmniShoutmon groaning in pain as he disengaged the Digifuse, causing Puppetmon to fall on his back, revealing he too was in a fair amount of pain.

"Don't worry, Mikey. We haven't lost yet." Tagiru spoke up, trying to keep his friend's spirits up as he prepared a Digifusion of his own, using Arresterdramon and his stored Phelesmon as the Digifuse material, where the Superstar held his Fusion Loader out and called. "Digifuse!"

"Arresterdramon!" Tagiru's partner let out, ready for action.

"Phelesmon!" The demon Digimon called from within the Fusion Loader, preparing to use his dark powers for the greater good.

"Digifuse!" Tagiru's Digimon then called as one, where Phelesmon combined himself with Arresterdramon, not only giving the dragon Digimon his power, but also his very being, causing red wings to expand from Arresterdramon's back, his tail to change from its anchored form to a spiked red tip and for Arresterdramon's clawed arms and feet to be encased in black clothing, where he bellowed. "DeviArresterdramon!"

Finished with his Digifusion, Tagiru and Arresterdramon were more pumped up than before.

"Go for it!" Tagiru commanded, causing Arresterdramon to nod as he charged at Nemesis.

"**This should be amusing.**" Nemesis said with a chuckle as he waited to see what this new Digifused Digimon would try and do.

"You won't be laughing after this! Prismic Prison!" Arresterdramon yelled, summoning a group of black spheres that he threw at Nemesis, blasting at his being, but dealt no damage to him.

However, Arresterdramon didn't seem too worried by the lack of power as he watched on as the effects of his dark orbs began to kick in, where the segments of Nemesis' being that had been struck started to turn to black stone.

"Looks like we got you now." Tagiru said with a smirk, watching as the blackness continued to spread across Nemesis' being, only to look shocked when Nemesis simply moved his body, breaking the stone that was growing upon him, leaving him perfectly normal as he fired a blast of energy from one of his scythes at Arresterdramon, sending him flying back with a cry.

"**That was even more pathetic than I imagined.**" Nemesis said in an unamused tone, before looking at the remaining DATS Digimon and asking. "**Now, shall we finish this? I promise to make your deaths as painful as possible.**"

Looking at one another, seeing the Tamers downed, as well as the two Fusion Fighters, Marcus and the other members of DATS prepared to go all out and strike as one, where Sampson commanded. "Alright everyone, attack on my command."

Following Sampson's orders, Shinegreymon: Burst Mode, MirageGaogamon: Burst Mode, Rosemon: Burst Mode: Ravenmon: Burst Mode, BishopChessmon and Kentaurosmon all got into formation, circling around Nemesis and preparing their signature weapons and attacks.

"Now!" Sampson then yelled, where all the Digimon attacked, with Kentaurosmon starting off, releasing a wave of shing arrows as he announced. "Inferno Frost!"

"Final Shining Burst!"

"Final Mirage Burst!"

"Jewel of Heart!"

"Lightning Thrust!"

And joining in the attacks, BishopChessmon used his Bishop Laser, as per Megumi's command, where all six Digimon unleashed their own wave of attacks at Nemesis.

However, as each attack hit, Nemesis merely laughed maniacally, raising his hands as none of the attacks affected him, before his hands glowed with his energy as he pointed them at ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon, who quickly moved out of the way as he fired, before the worm heads shot out as they began to chase the DATS Digimon, who did their best to dodge them, along with the blasts from the Virus' scythes.

"**Yes, Yes! Run, flee, I want this to be as entertaining as possible before I end you all painfully!**" Nemesis cried out in a sadistic and maniacal voice, sending fear down everyone's backs.

"It's no use, our attacks aren't affecting him, it's just like with the Legendary Warriors's fight against Nyx." Thomas said in a frustrated tone, trying to think of some way that they could turn this battle to their favor, before the DATS Team looked in shock as ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon and Rosemon were each grabbed by one of the worm heads, crying out in pain as they were brought closer to Nemesis' main body, seeing his scythes pointing at them as energy began to gather in their tips.

"No!" Yoshi and Marcus yelled, not wanting to see their partners destroyed.

"**Don't worry, I promise to make your human partners suffer even more than you before they die.**" Nemesis said in a dark tone as he prepared to eliminate the three Digimon, who continued to struggle in his grasp.

"Victory Blast!" The familiar voice of LightforceVeedramon suddenly called out, where Nemesis let out a cry of pain as he was hit from behind by the energy blast, causing him to release his hold on the DATS Digimon, who quickly got away as Nemesis turned to see the newcomer, with everyone else looking in awe to see the smoke coming off of Nemesis' back.

"**You little, insignificant...!**" Nemesis started to say, getting angry that this insect in his eyes managed to hurt him, before the Biomerged form of Davis and Veemon moved in to strike again.

"Blazing Sabers!" LightforceVeedramon declared, extending both blades from his gauntlets as he charged at Nemesis, who responded by sending all three worm heads at his enemy, where the Knight Digimon easily dodged the attacks and used his blade to cut and scratch the heads as they went by, causing Nemesis to cry out in pain, before LightforceVeedramon rushed forward, his blade scraping the side of the Virus' cheek, leaving a long cut as he went by, before turning and facing Nemesis, who covered his scare with his hand as he glared at his enemy.

"**This isn't over! Next time you will all die!**" Nemesis cried out, before the sand around him burst into the air with a great gust, causing everyone to quickly shield their eyes.

When the sand cleared, there was no sign of Nemesis, causing everyone to let out a sigh as the DATS Digimon, OmniShoutmon, Arresterdramon and the Tamers reverted back to their normal forms, where they all meet with the remaining humans, just as LightforceVeedramon landed before them.

"You guys alright? We saw how the fight was going and we decided to offer our help." The combined voices of Davis and Veemon said.

"Yeah, if you hadn't come, we'd be toast." Agumon said, glad to see the combined forms of the Digidestined and Digimon of Miracles.

"Looks like Izzy was right. Right now, you're the only one that seems to be able to hurt them." Thomas then said, wondering how they could somehow duplicate LightforceVeedramon's power to help them out and combat the Viruses.

But before anyone could say anything else, Joe's voice was heard over the comms as he said in a concerned voice. "Davis, you need to get back here. Something is happening with Kari!"

From the mention that his love was in trouble, wasting no time, LightforceVeedramon quickly took off and back to Omni City, the remaining Digi-heroes right behind him, each hoping that everything would be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the DDF Headquarters, with most of the group in the command room as they watched the fight with Nemesis, Suzie sat alone in the briefing room, lost in her thoughts as she came to a realization about her behavior the past few months, and how she treated Kari and the overs.

'I treated Kari so terribly, I believed she was a monster who just wanted to make everyone miserable, but she was innocent the whole time. Everyone tried so hard to explain to me that she wasn't in control of her actions, but I was just stubborn and bitter. Davis, Veemon, even Henry, I said so many horrible things to them, thinking that they were still being controlled by Kari to defend her. But now that I've experienced what they went through, I know that's not true at all.' The young Tamer thought to herself solemnly, realizing what a brat she had truly been since Kari was first saved from her darkness.

"Mind if I join you?" A familiar voice asked, snapping Suzie out of her thoughts as she looked up and saw Cody standing before her with a friendly expression, causing her to nod her head as the Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability sat in the chair next to her.

"Suzie." Cody said, making sure he had the girl's complete attention, where she looked at him with a continued solemness, before speaking.

"I know how you feel right now, you are feeling confused and alone, I felt the same way years ago, just after Ken stopped being the Digimon Emperor. When Ken claimed to have given up his ways, it was Davis who first forgave him, he saw the good in Ken and it was a smart decision, but even after everyone, even Armadillomon, accepted Ken's change as he fought with us, I was the only one who still thought he would betray us. After I came to trust Ken, I realized two things, how regretful Ken truly was for his misdeeds and how he wanted to set things right with everyone he had harmed, and that I should have listened to my friends and trusted them. I know you are blaming yourself for how you treated Kari, but that won't do anything to help. The best thing you can do is not only forgive her, but forgive yourself as well." Cody explained, remembering back to how he used to be, and how he regretted not trusting Ken sooner, wondering if some of the problems they had during his first adventure would have turned out differently.

Feeling a little better, Suzie nodded and said in reply. "Thank you, Cody. You are a good friend. And a smart one at that."

"Well I am the Digidestined of Knowledge." Cody replied with wit, causing Suzie to give a small giggle.

Feeling as though he had helped break through Suzie's sorrow, Cody remained smiling as he stood.

"I'm going to go check on the others. Armadillomon and Lopmon are already there, so you can join us when you feel ready." Cody then said, heading out of the briefing room, leaving Suzie with a smile on her face as she watched him leave.

'Thank you, Cody. you are an amazing person.' Suzie thought to herself, before her smile turned more dreamy as she absentmindedly thought. 'And really cute too.'

As soon as that thought hit her, Suzie's face turned bright red, with the purple haired girl looking around in embarrassment, shaking her head of the thought as she tried to think of something else, anything other than the sweet Digidestined that was Cody Hida, before the alarms in the base to start blaring, startling her as she rushed out to see what was happening.

-Meanwhile-

Moving faster than he ever thought he could move, Davis raced down the hallway towards Kari's room, nearly knocking a few people over in the way, with Veemon apologizing as he chased after Davis, before everyone else, including the DATS Team and those that came to help fight Nemesis came closer and closer to Kari's quarters.

When he got to the room, Davis saw Kari convulsing on the bed, with Gatomon, Tentomon and Gomamon trying to hold her steady, with Joe trying to check her vitals, while Izzy was frantically looking over the data.

But what scared everyone else even more was the faint dark aura that seemed to phase in and out over Kari's form.

"Kari!" Davis called out with an intense concern at seeing the brunette in such a horrifying state.

"What's happening!?" He then questioned as he moved into the room and to Kari's side, followed closely by Tai and Sora, both worried for the brunette girl's safety.

"I don't know, the readings are going off the charts!" Izzy replied with worry, trying to find the answer as to what was causing Kari's condition, but continued to come up with empty results.

"We need answers quickly here!" Sampson exclaimed, hoping that Kari's dark side was not emerging once again.

"**If I may, I can explain this to you.**" An all to familiar voice said, causing everyone to look at one of the monitors in the room, just before Hecate's face appeared on it, scaring several of the DDF members and causing Takuya to ask with concern. "How is she doing that!?"

"Somehow she's gotten into our comm systems." Izzy said as he looked over the Data.

"**You said for me not to harm my prison and try to escape, you didn't say I couldn't poke around a little, Commander Sampson.**" Hecate replied, causing the DATS Commander to growl a little, before the Primal Virus then continued.

"**Now, as I was saying, thanks to that incompitant, Barbamon, the restraints that held Kari's dark persona have been removed. Even though you freed Kari from his spell, those restraints are now broken, and can no longer keep the Dark Queen at bay. Now her light half and dark half are fighting within her for dominance, and they aren't going to stop unless one eradicates the other.**" Hecate explained, shocking everyone as they listened to her.

"So we just need Kari's light side to win and it's goodbye Dark Queen forever, right?" JP asked.

"**I'm afraid it's not that simple. Each and every being has both a light and dark side to them. One cannot exist without the other. If either destroys the other, Kari will die.**" Hecate then explained.

Fear, panic and anger filled the group, where Davis clenched his fist as he said, deeply concerned for the girl he loved. "There has to be something we can do! Anything!"

"**I can help...**" Hecate then said, confusing and surprise the group, many suspicious of her real agenda, where the Virus continued as she said. "**I am still connected to Kari, remember, her death would also be mine as well. I can connect to her mind and help set things straight.**"

"And how can we trust you?" Tai asked, remaining suspicious of the Virus, alongside the others, where Agumon added. "How do we know you won't just take over Kari's brain again?"

"**Because I won't be the one entering her mind. I will allow some of you to enter, three is the max I can do. But be warned, the danger in there will be just as real to you out here.**" Hecate explained, with everyone looking at each other, where Zoe asked. "Are we really going to trust her?"

Kari then let out a scream, with the Digimon still holding her down, the dark aura swirling over her body, before Davis asked in reply. "Do we really have a choice?"

"I'll go." He then said, approaching Kari's thrashing form, where he set his hand on hers', feeling the pain she was mentally enduring, before looking on as another hand resting on Kari, looking over to see Tai by his side.

"Send me too. As her brother, it is my duty to look after her. Kari might be older, but that won't stop me from looking after her." Tai said, where most of the DDF knew that Kari's condition would trigger the memories of Kari's near death experience when she and Tai were just children inside of Tai's head, knowing that the older Kamiya was suffering mentally himself.

"I'm also going." Sora then said as she moved next to Tai, placing her hand over his, knowing the pain that both he and Davis were going through, and wanting to help the girl she hoped soon she could call her sister for real.

"Be careful, all of you." Mikey said for the rest of them, not knowing what the three would be in for, but knowing that, when it came to the Dark Queen, nothing would be easy.

"**Hold still.**" Hecate then said as her eyes glowed, just before Kari's body was covered in a dark purple aura, with the unconscious girl becoming still as the aura spread over Davis, Tai and Sora, who closed their eyes, all falling into a state of suspended animation.

Seeing what was happening, and seeing the three out of it, Sampson looked to the others and instructed. "Some of you get down to the prison. At the first sign of trouble from Hecate, hit her with everything you got, do not hold back."

Half the group nodded as they rushed towards the prison, with the group all looking nervous and worried for their friends' safety.

-Inside Kari's mind-

Opening their eyes, Davis, Tai and Sora found themselves in a grass field that was cast by the shadows of the night, where Sora was first to speak.

"I know that Kari is conflicting with herself, but there is a strange tranquility in the area." She said as she took in the sights.

It was then that the three heard loud explosions above them, looking up before their eyes widened at the sight of two very large versions of the Crests of Light and Darkness, with spheres of dark purple and pink forming around them, firing blasts at one another, though neither seemed to be hurt or damaged.

"What the heck is that doing here? I thought it was locked up back at DATS!" Tai questioned as he looked at the Crest of Darkness.

"It must have escaped and combined with Kari when she was corrupted by Barbamon." Sora guessed, not liking the sight of the darkness filling Kari's head.

Davis clenched his hand, feeling his anger rising as he looked at the two crests as they seemed to be battling one another, before all three Digidestined were taken by surprise as a large ball of light floated down towards them, landing right in front of Davis and Tai, before the light faded, surprising them to see Kari standing before them, only she was dressed differently.

Having the same appearance as the Digidestined of Light, this version of Kari had shining gold armour covering her body, covering most of her being, save her arms, stomach and her legs.

And at seeing the three, Kari smiled.

"Davis." She said, approaching the maroon haired Digidestined, where she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a heartfelt hug, before reaching over and pulling Tai into the hug as well, where she continued to smile and told them. "I missed you, both of you."

"You too, Sora. But I only have so much space." Kari then said as she looked over at the Digidestined of Love with a caring smile, expressing the love she held for the girl she saw as the sister she never had.

"We missed..." Davis was about to say, before this Kari quickly pulled him and Tai to the ground with her, just as a blast of dark energy shot over where they were standing, just before she shot up into the air, where the three Digidesinted then looked in horror to see the form of Kari as the Dark Queen fly after her, her red eyes glowing menacingly.

"Enough of that, you make us look weak and pathetic!" The Dark Kari said as she brought her hands up, firing blasts of dark energy at her counterpart, while the Light Kari dodged them in the air, before turning around as her hands glowed in a bright light, before she began to fire back, only for the Dark Kari to counter, forming a dark energy barrier as she blocked the counterattack.

"Ok... so we can at least tell which is which." Tai then said as he and Davis got up, with Sora joining them as they looked at the two versions of Kari battling in the air.

The Dark Kari then extended her right hand forward as several dark portals opened around her, where dark tendrils shot out towards her light counterpart, who once more flew around, avoiding them as they chased her, before turning around and extending her right arm, causing a bow made of light to appear in her hand, where she pulled back the string, summoning a few shining arrows, before releasing, striking around the Dark Kari and her tendrils, destroying them and causing the dark counterpart to quickly dodge in response.

Remaining on the attack, the Light Kari then extended her wings out, which glowed brightly as she gathered energy into her hands, before releasing it as a beam attack at the Dark Kari, who responded by using her own similar beam attack, only she harnesed her dark powers to call forth her attack, causing the clash of light and darkness to continue.

Below them, Davis, Tai and Sora shielded their eyes from the rush of energy and wind that came from the attacks, before looking up and watching in horror as the two versions of Kari continued to fight.

"I won't let you harm anyone ever again. It's time to end you, once and for all." The Light Kari declared.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." The Dark Kari said back, giving off a sinister smirk as she shot at the light side, summoning her dark energies in her right hand and slamming it into the Light Kari's stomach, knocking her back.

Recovering from the punch, the Light Kari struck back, jumping at her dark side and smacking her in the chest with a graceful, though powerful kick, knocking the Dark Kari down to the ground.

"Your evil ways end here!" The Light Kari declared as she landed, looking on as the Dark Kari pulled herself up, glaring at her with nothing but hate.

"Not if I end you first!" The Dark Kari called with rage, her body surrounding with a black aura that she then released at her Light side, where the Light Kari brought her wings before her, gathering energy within them and using the illuminating wings as a shield, propelling the darkness.

Once she retracted her wings, the Light Kari then gathered energy into her hands, forming a spear made of pure light, an action mimicked by her dark half as her shadow scythe formed in her hands, before the two launched themselves at one another, parrying and trading blows with one another and their weapons.

"Face the facts, you can never get rid of me." The Dark Kari said between attacks, clashing her scythe against the spear of light, forcing the Light Kari to grasp her weapon with both hands and go on the defensive, keeping her weapon steady as she began to push the scythe back.

"I won't accept that. The light always beats the darkness." The Light Kari declared, pushing forward and breaking the Dark Kari's line of attack, where the pair dispelled their weaponry and glared at the other.

Watching the two versions of Kari continue to fight, Davis, Tai and Sora were horrified and worried, with the orange haired girl asking in concern. "What do we do? How do we get them to stop?"

Neither boy could answer her, before they saw both versions of Kari start to gather energy into their right hands, in the case of the Dark Kari, a form of black electricity that seemed to grow and move up her arm, while in the Light Kari's case, a large sphere of light energy forming in her palm, before the two began to dash right for one another.

'I've got nothing to lose.' Davis thought to himself, before, without thinking or hesitating, he rushed towards the two halves of the woman he loves, causing both Tai and Sora to cry out in shock and fear. "Davis!"

Even though they were rushing at one another, both Karis heard the cry as they turned their heads slightly, their eyes widening to see Davis running between them, where Tai and Sora closed their eyes, thinking that this would be the end of the maroon haired boy.

However, neither heard the sound of the two energies crashing, nor the sounds of Davis being obliterated, causing the pair to open their eyes, only to see to their surprise that both Karis had canceled their attacks, and were each hugging Davis on either side of him.

Even above them, the fighting between the two Crests seemed to have stopped as well, leaving the entire area in a calm state.

"Wow, Davis must have known they wouldn't harm him, that's amazing." Sora said as she looked at the younger Digidestined in awe, which Tai nodded in agreement.

'Oh thank God that worked.' Davis thought to himself with a mental sweatdrop, having half expected to have been killed right then and there, but was grateful that his gut was right as both Karis held him close.

"Don't do that, Davis, you scared me so much. I don't ever want to lose you." The Light Kari said as she rested her head against his left shoulder, a sight that caused Tai and Sora to close their eyes and smile happily, finding the peaceful and loving scene to be romantic.

"You're so lucky you are amazing in bed." The Dark Kari then added with a flirtatious tone, where Sora and Tai, though still smiling, had their eyes wide opened and sweatdropped at hearing the lustfulness in Kari's darker persona.

'I didn't need to hear that...' Tai and Sora thought together, not wanting to hear about Kari's sex life, while Davis blushed madly at the words, before he felt both Karis start to tug his arms.

"Davis, can you talk some sense into this faker and tell her to leave?" The Dark Kari asked, before tracing her fingers along his chest as she purred. "If you do, I'll give you the best sex you can imagine. I'll wake you every morning with a blowjob and let you use me in every position possible."

Davis was blushing madly at this, while Tai and Sora's eyes were twitching at hearing this.

"Do not listen to that temptress." The Light Kari spoke up, clinging tighter to Davis' arm as she stated. "The love we hold cannot match what she thinks she has with you."

"You're one to talk about love. I wanted him from the moment we first laid eyes on him, but you wanted us to be the good girl for your brother and friends, wanting to make them happy by being with TK." The Dark Kari retorted as she glared at her light half, while Tai and Sora both felt guilty, realizing their own contributions to making Kari's darkness the way it is now.

"You're the one who loved teasing Davis by flirting with TK." The Light Kari spat back, where the Dark Kari replied with a smirk. "I only did that to get Davis' attention. I knew he loved me, but it was just so cute seeing him get riled up like that."

"And after I had my fun and we matured, I was the one who decided to be with Davis, to have him with us, by our side, and in our bed, while you whined and complained that we were going to lose him." The Dark Kari retorted, giving off a grin as she rubbed Davis' arm sensually and added. "And as pure as you claim to be, you cannot deny you loved it when Davis pleasured us, how he made us beg for more."

"Stop that!" The Light Kari yelled as she swatted her Dark Half's hand away from Davis' arm.

"You say stop, but I don't have to listen to you." The Dark Half of Kari said back, before returning her attention to Davis, pressing her body closer as she said with seduction in her voice. "I will however listen to what Davis has to say. Anything you want, I will do. Maybe I can even 'convince' Rika to give you another good time while I watch , or we can both see who can satisfy you the best."

Tai and Sora, who were already mind boggled by everything that they were hearing, instantly questioned together loudly. "What!?"

"Don't repeat any of that or none of us are going to live the night! Rika will make sure of that!" Davis yelled over his shoulder, his face bright red from the Dark Kari's words, before he felt both Karis start to tug even more on his arms.

"Let go of him. His heart belongs to me." The Light Kari said, tugging at Davis' arm.

"You can have his heart, I want the rest." The Dark Kari said back, she too tugging hard at the arm she held, continuing to try and get Davis all to herself, before looking upon Tai and Sora.

"Sora?" She called, giving off a suggestive smile. "You think Davis is cute, right?"

"Don't even think about it!" The Light Kari cut in, knowing what her dark form was going to suggest, causing the Dark Kari to say with mock offence. "I wasn't! I was just thinking a night or two, than she can go back to Tai."

The hidden meaning of the words caused Sora to blush madly, while Tai's eyes twitched greatly.

"Geez, all you talk about is sex. Is that all you can think about?" The Light Kari asked, believing there was more in her relationship with Davis.

"Only when it's with the best lover we've ever had." The Dark Kari replied, looking at Davis with a lustful smile, while trying to guide the hand she was holding to her chest, trying to get the maroon haired Digidestined to cup a feel

But as the two Karis continued their verbal fighting, tugging Davis back and forth, the maroon haired boy soon had enough as he removed his arms from their grasps and yelled. "Enough!"

"Both of you, this fighting needs to stop. Despite what the two of you think, you both can't live without each other, you're one and the same." Davis said as he calmed down, trying to reason with both versions of his love.

"I do love the time we spend together. I love seeing you smile whenever I'm with you." Davis told the Light Kari as he rested his hands on her shoulders and gave her a caring smile, before facing the Dark Kari, placing his hands on her sides and telling her. "And even though I really enjoy our more intimate moments together, you cannot have a real loving relationship on just that."

Removing his hands from Dark Kari, Davis gently wrapped his hands around a hand of both Karis, where he then said to them with a great seriousness. "This fighting has to end, everything has to go back to what it was or Kari will be no more."

Dark Kari, however, shook her head as she said. "No, no I won't have her standing in my way anymore, holding me back, keeping me in the dark, I won't!"

Removing herself from Davis' grasp, the Dark Kari looked like she was about to attack her Light half once more, only for her eyes to widen in surprise when Davis moved in front of her.

"Then you'll have to get through me before you get to her, because I can't live in a world without the woman I love." The Digidestined of Miracles said in reply.

"Fine!" The Dark Kari yelled as her dark aura began to grow, forming shadow tendrils, sending fear through Tai and Sora, thinking that this would be Davis' end.

However, after a few moments, they saw that the Dark Kari did not attack, but instead saw her tremble as she fell to her knees, tearing up as she cried. "I... I can't... I can't...!"

Feeling hands on her shoulders, the Dark Kari looked up to see Davis slowly kneeling down, meeting her eyes leveled as he smiled at her, the same caring smile he always gave her.

"Both of you are important to me, you each make up the Kari I cherish and love with all my heart." He said, gently running his hand along the Dark Kari's cheek and wiping away her tears as the Light Kari moved and knelt down next to him.

"Please, stop this fighting between you two, if not for yourselves, for Kari or even the others, than do this for me. I can't bare to lose you." Davis asked with a loving smile.

Touched by his words, the Dark Kari gave off a small smile as she wrapped her arms around Davis, hugging him, where she felt a great warmth inside of her.

"He's right." She then heard the Light Kari say, causing her to slowly break her embrace with Davis and look to her Light side, seeing her smiling.

"Though we are opposite, we do need each other. Light cannot exist without darkness, just as I cannot exist without you." The Light Kari said, before giving off a grin as she admitted. "But we do have loving Davis in common. Not to mention he does know how to make us 'feel really good'."

Though Tai and Sora blushed again at the implications, Dark Kari giggled.

"I knew there was a 'bad girl' in you." She said, continuing to smile as the Light Kari not only smiled back, but held her hand out, gesturing for Dark Kari to take it and help her back to her feet.

Once she was back up, the two still holding hands, both of them began to glow their respective colours, along with the crests of Light and Darkness above them, before the entire landscape was filled with a mix of a bright light and a dark shadow.

-Waking World-

Davis, Tai and Sora blinked their eyes open, before looking down to see Kari open her eyes as she looked around in a panic, while everyone else let out a sigh of relief, seeing everyone was alright.

"Everyone, stand down." Sampson said through his comm, where those at the prison, ready to hit the button to attack Hecate, let out a sigh of relief.

"Davis?" Kari asked as she tried to get up, feeling slightly dizzy, where Davis moved to help her sit up, setting his right hand upon the brunette's back as he helped her into a sitting position, where the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then asked with concern for his girl. "Kari, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I feel fine now." Kari assured, before flexing her hand a little as she then added, giving off a confused look. "Actually better than before."

"Prodigious." Izzy then said, getting everyone's attention as they looked at him, seeing him looking at his laptop, which was beeping loudly.

Understanding what Izzy might be looking at, Davis turned to Kari and asked. "Kari, can you do something for me? I want you to try and focus your dark energy into your right hand for me."

Though this request worried a few, even Kari, the brunette nodded her head, trusting Davis as he kept his hand on her shoulder, before she did as Davis had asked.

Raising her right hand, she focused a little, remembering how hard it was before when she tried this after she was first freed from her darkness, before, much to her and everyone else's surprise, a sphere of dark purple energy formed in her right hand with ease.

"Now with your left, try focusing on your light energy." Davis then said, which worried Kari a little, knowing how the energy use to drain her, but she remained trustful toward her love and compiled nonetheless, raising her left hand and focusing, where a sphere of pink energy formed in it, surprising everyone but Davis, Tai and Sora even more, while Kari didn't feel drained what so ever.

For the Legendary Warriors, the scene reminded them of Lucemon a little, with his control over both Darkness and Light, only now it was in the hands of a friend.

"Wait, she can control both now?" Yoshi asked in confusion, seeing that Kari seemed to be her normal self, but now controlled the power her dark side had used against them before.

"Yep." Davis replied with a confident smile, proud of Kari, who let the energy in her hands fade away, letting out a sigh of relief, before hugging Davis tightly, knowing that, somehow, he had saved her once more, and everyone watching smiled happily.

However, unbeknownst to them, two groups watched the scene with their own interests.

For Hecate, the Virus had turned the monitor off, but was still able to see what was going on, smirking to herself as she thought. '**This is going better than I expected.**'

-Syndicate Base-

Barbamon, Plutomon and Whispered watched the scene from the throne room, where the renegade Olympian said in regard to what they were seeing. "Now she has control over both the Light and the Darkness, she is an even bigger threat to us."

"I only care about her dark power. The next time they leave the city, we'll strike again, and I'll drain all that power right out of her body." Barbamon replied with a smirk.

"How do you plan on capturing her?" Whispered questioned.

"I don't think our forces can contend with her." The dark program then said, before noticing the ever growing smirk on Barbamon's face.

"Let's just say I have a plan." Barbamon replied, mentally laughing as he imagined all he would soon be able to do with the power of the former Dark Queen.


	8. Chapter 8

As the sun rose in the sky the next day, Kari sat quietly in her bed, having just woken up a few minutes, remembering everything that the others had told her about what had happened while she was unconscious.

She remembered with a small smile as the other girls kept her from leaping off her bed and dashing down the hallway after Sora told her how broken Davis was after she fell unconscious, blaming himself for her dark side taking over once more.

The mere thought of Davis broken like that, blaming himself, filled the brunette's heart with pain.

There was no way she would ever blame him, it wasn't his fault.

Davis was her rock, her anchor, and she promised herself she would never let him feel that way ever again.

'Davis.' Kari thought as the image of her maroon haired love filled her mind, seeing him gently smiling at her, escorting her around the streets as they went on their dates, how his face lit up when he presented her with another new dinner for her to try, along with thinking of him after they had made love, how he would keep his arms around her and make her feel safe, protected and adored.

'Davis, I promise I'll never hurt you again. You have always been there for me, now it's time I repaid that love.' The Digidestined of Light and, as of last night, Darkness then thought, determined to never see or learn that because of her actions that her beloved was in despair.

A knock on the door then snapped Kari out of her thoughts, causing her to look at the door and politely say. "Come in."

The door then opened, surprising Kari to see the last person she expected as Suzie Wong walked into the room, a nervous look graced her face as she seemed to look anywhere but at the brunette, which filled Kari with sadness, remembering what she did to the poor girl recently.

"I'm sorry." Both girls then said in unison, surprise both, especially Kari.

"Why are you apologizing? I was the one who used you as a puppet. I proved you right all along." Kari said, feeling horrible about what she did to Suzie, especially with how she knew the younger girl felt about her now.

Shaking her head, Suzie sat down in the chair next to Kari's bed, took a deep breath, and said. "No, I was wrong."

"When everything started back then, I felt betrayed, and it hurt, especially when you took Henry and the others. I felt useless during the entire event, and then when you came after me as Ophanimon: Darkness Mode... I don't think I've ever been more sacred in my entire life. I got lost in the idea that, despite everything we learned about Hecate, that it was really you that was causing all the trouble." Suzie said as she continued.

"When you were freed, I still didn't want to believe you were our friend again, and that Henry and the others were only protecting you because they were secretly still under your control, any excuse I could come up with to blame you."

"I spent the last six months letting that anger, that hatred and mistrust get the better of me. But after what happened, after finally seeing what Henry and the others went through, I realized how wrong I have been, and how sick and tired I am of being angry all the time."

Kari then noticed Suzie's hands clenching as she trembled, seeing the tears start to roll down the younger girl's eyes as Suzie then said with a cracking voice. "I... I want things to go back to how they were... before all of this, before Hecate and what happened. Can we please?"

The younger girl, no longer able to control her emotions, quickly moved and embraced Kari in a hug as she started to sob, letting out all of her pent up emotions, leaving Kari in a stupor for a moment, before her own eyes began to water as she returned the hug.

"Of course..." Kari replied softly, where a big smile appeared on her face, feeling the weight of what she had done as the Dark Queen finally lifting with Suzie's forgiveness.

Outside by the door, Davis, who had stopped from entering after hearing the two talk, leaned against the wall with a smile, knowing that now, finally, Kari can truly heal and move on.

-DDF Command Center-

"So what you are saying is that her darkness is no longer a threat?" Jupitermon asked as sat in his chair within the command room, with the rest of the command staff and the other Digi-heroes in the room.

"At most, she is not a threat to us." Tai replied, before adding. "And with her darkness and light working together, Kari can now use both powers, which should be of great help to us all."

"If she does want to help us." Neptunemon replied with a mutter, though most sent him a glare, which he ignored.

"Regardless, we need to be prepared in the event the Syndicate makes another attempt at her." Marsmon said, before adding as he pointed at Lilithmon and the Gazimon, who sat at a table nearby. "While most of you were dealing with Kari, we had these four point out the location of Nemesis' prison and sent a team to investigate, but that has unfortunately proven to be a dead end."

"Why, is it unreachable?" Izzy asked, remembering that they could not reach Nyx's prison, due to it being so deep under the ocean.

"No, it was completely and utterly destroyed." BanchoLeomon said, getting everyone's attention, where he added. "Nemesis must have torn the place apart, there is nothing left to salvage or investigate."

"We're analyzing the Data from Hades' prison, but so far aren't finding anything of use, and Bokomon has only found small and minor references to Nyx in his studies, which we should have expected. Like Hecate, Nyx's jailers wanted to erase all traces of her." Yamaki informed as he sat nearby.

"So far we know that Davis and Veemon can hurt them, and possibly Kari, but we can't expect them to fight the Viruses alone, we need to find out more." Thomas said, before adding. "Erebus' prison is the only place left, we should head there and see what we can find."

"I'd advise caution with that." Shoutmon then said, getting everyone's attention, where the Digimon King then said. "Bagramon and AxeKnightmon were not only two of the most powerful Digimon I've ever fought, but also two of the most intelligent and manipulative. If Erebus was able to manipulate them, than there is no telling what he is capable of."

"We'll all be careful." Mikey replied, before he said. "I'll go get Davis, Kari and the others and meet you guys at the gate."

Before Marsmon and the Bancho Digimon could say anything, Mikey held up his hand and said. "I know you guys are assigned to help us, but we can handle this from here. Lilithmon and the Gazimon have shown that they won't cause any trouble. They had plenty of chances to run last time and they didn't. If we need the back up, we will contact you. Right now it is best if you guys stay here if the Viruses attack or if the Syndicate try something to cause trouble."

The Digimon looked at each other, before Marsmon turned to look at Jupitermon, who nodded his head, causing his fellow Olympian to sigh as he watched the Digi-heroes and heroines all head out, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

-Later-

The group of Digi-heroes, as well as Lilithmon and the Gazimon, soon found themselves at the base of a large mountain, seemingly alone in the middle of one of the forest areas, before the three beast-like Digimon lead them to a rather large opening on the side, confusing them as they looked at it.

"I don't remember it being this big. Last time only we could fit through." The Gazimon with sunglasses said, which caused great concern for all the Digi-heroes.

"Keep your eyes open." Davis said as he took charge, the group following him as he made his way in, entering the passage to find themselves in a large hallway, Digital Glyphs all over the walls.

And as they reached the end of the hall, however, instead of finding an empty cell, they found a massive room with computer terminals, lab tables, and other scientific equipment.

"What the heck?" Kazu asked as he looked around, confused by the scenery.

"Looks like Erebus turned this place into his private lab or something." JP said in reply as he looked around, where the group felt slightly better as they saw no one else was there.

However, Shoutmon then remembered what Nemesis said about Erebus during their fight, causing him to let out a sigh as he repeated the words out loud. "There are things worse than death, and Erebus knows them all."

The group looked at the Digimon King in confusion as he then said to them. "That's what Nemesis said about Erebus. And looking around, I understand what he means, Erebus is a scientist."

"So what does that mean?" Tai asked in confusion, where Thomas answered, understanding what Shoutmon meant. "It means that everything Erebus does, he does to satisfy his own curiosity."

"He's not human or a Digimon, so I doubt he has a moral or ethical compass, so he does whatever he pleased, no matter how cruel or wicked it is, to him, it just an experiment or a means to an end." Thomas elaborated, causing the group to look around, especially seeing the metal tables and empty capsule containers, where they shivered as they thought of how many unfortunate souls found themselves on those tables or locked away for Erebus to experiment on.

Moving to one of the computer terminals, Izzy plugged his laptop in as he tried to see what he could access, where he said to the group. "Most of the stuff here is heavily encrypted, but it looks like he has audio logs that I can access, maybe we could learn something from them."

"Alright, let's hear a few." Davis said, though he and most of the group seemed a little worried about what they might hear.

"**Entry #10: Project Avatar has been a success, though I find it interesting to use 'Hands' for the first time. My colleagues have moved on to their own devices, with Hades requesting the facility for his own uses. We shall see what becomes of that.**" A deep, almost charismatic voice, which the Digi-heroes assumed was Erebus, said in the first message, before the next one played.

"**Entry #28: Hades was kind enough to send over a few 'samples' of the D-Reaper to study, it should be interesting to see what it is about them that interests him so much, they should prove newer entertainment at least after the few Digimon I was able to acquire.**" The next entry the said, causing the group to be filled with horror, only imagining what Erebus put those he held captive through before their end.

"**Entry #43: Hades has unfortunately become more impatient with each passing day, the same as Nyx and Nemesis, their mind seemingly more focused on revenge than anything. Hecate and I have tried to counsel them on patience, that they could easily outlive those they desire to kill, but that doesn't seem to be enough for them. It seems only Hecate and I have the common sense to wait and observe, in particular Subject#01: Kari Kamiya, and her progress.**" The next entry said, causing most of the group especially Kari, to tense up at hearing Erebus now talking about her.

"**Entry #49: Hecate has been most helpful in reviewing and understanding the abilities of Miss. Kamiya. Her time with the girl has given her a deep understanding, and a possible slight obsession, with the girl and her powers. And based on what I have seen, I cannot blame her, the girl is remarkable. Yet, despite the grand power she seems to be holding, I cannot help but think if any of the other humans in these so called 'Digi-heroes' also possess similar powers, dormant or latent, I will have to see.**" Erebus then said in his next log entry, shocking and confusing the team as they looked at one another.

"He's kidding, right? Us having powers similar to Kari?" Kazu asked, finding it hard to believe that any of them had powers that were similar or even a match to Kari's own, just before the next entry kicked in.

"**Entry #52: After observing the Digi-heroes for some time, as well as digging into their histories, some do catch my attention, includings the ones known as Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka...**" The next entry started, shocking everyone as they looked back at the two mentioned, who were even more surprised, before the entry continued. "**Matsuki's partner, Guilmon, was created from a drawing he made. While the Digimon species did exist in other Digital Worlds, it had not in the Tamer's World, making me wonder if his own mind helped in the creation of him, where Nonaka, though seemingly normal most of the time, seems intuned with the Digital World to some degree when she and her partner have Biomerged, an ability not shared by the others. More data must be...**"

The entry then cut off as Izzy began typing frantically, where he then yelled out. "I've been locked out."

"How, what...?" Davis started to ask, before everyone felt a sudden chill in the air, turning around as a large portal opened behind them, before something large emerged from it.

Watching with a sudden intensity and some fear, the Digi-heroes saw a massive being emerge from the void, having the upper body of a human, while below the waist looked like a long snake's tail, all could tell that the being was dangerous.

Slithering its way closer to the group, it allowed all to see the gold sections of armour that covered its body, but also showed just exactly how horrifying the creature was, having a dark ring of energy circling around its back and similar rings around its arms, tail and the protruding spike from its helmet.

"**It's rude to enter someone's home uninvited. But I suppose it was bound to happen. Welcome, all of you, I am Erebus.**" The creature said, revealing himself to the Digi-heroes as they all looked ready to fight.

However Erebus merely chuckled as he held his hand out and said. "**Lower your weapons, I did not come to fight, not that it would matter, as your experiences with Nyx and Nemesis have shown you, as only two of you could potentially hurt me. ButI came so I could speak with you.**"

"Why, you want to ask us to be your lab rats?" Shoutmon asked sarcastically, which only seemed to amuse Erebus.

"**Though that does entice me, I think I will hold off on that, your Majesty. I must say, I never did calculate on you when Bagramon was launching his campaign for the Code Crowns.**" Erebus said, causing the Digimon King to glare even more.

"You, you were the one who caused Bagramon and AxeKnightmon to launch their war. Do you have any idea how many lives were destroyed because of you?" Shoutmon asked in anger.

"**Indeed I do, and with every action the Bagra Army performed, it gave me tremendous amounts of data to study and analyze. Even you and your friends contributed, which I thank you for. Without you, I never would have learnt the power of Digifusion.**" Erebus replied, continuing to anger Shoutmon.

"**Likewise, though I had not anticipated on the formation of Quartzmon, the results yielded outcomes I never expected. Four other Digital Worlds similar yet different, each with 'heroes' defending them. And with the Merger, a new outcome I never expected came, finding four other individuals like myself, each locked away and imprisoned like myself. We were able to communicate, to learn from one another. And with Hecate's freedom and the 'help' of young Kari here, we were finally free of our prisons.**" Erebus then finished as he gestured towards Kari, who felt guilt fill her, knowing that Hecate had used her to free Erebus and the other Viruses, before she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, looking over to see Davis' reassuring smile, before he glared back at the large Virus and called with hostility in his voice. "You might be free now, but we will defeat you and your friends."

"**Your bravado won't help you, Momotiya. But it matters not, you have other issues to deal with right now. Barbamon and his Syndicate have arrived outside.**" Erebus informed, causing the group's eyes to widen.

"**I will leave you too them. My computers have already been erased, but I will enjoy observing your latest encounter with the Syndicate.**" Erebus said, before the portal opened once more and the Virus moved back inside, where the void closed, causing everyone to let out a sigh of relief that he did not attack them.

Looking at Izzy and seeing him confirm what Erebus said about the computers, Tai took charge as he said. "Looks like we can't get anything else here, but Barbamon's not going to let us go easily, we need to drive him back."

Looking at his sister, Tai then said to Kari. "Kari, I know you want to fight, but we know Barbamon's focused on you and will try anything to get you again, so I want you and Gatomon to please stay here until we've dealt with him."

"But..." Kari started to say, only for Davis to cut in as he said. "Tai's right, Kari. You haven't tried to use your new powers yet, and Barbamon will do whatever it takes to take it for himself. Please, stay here."

Realising they were right Kari sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but please be careful." She said, kissing Davis' cheek, before watching alongside Gatomon as Davis, Veemon and the others headed off, leaving Kari and Gatomon alone with Lilithmon and the Gazimon.

By the time the Digi-heroes made it back to the entrance, they had all Digivolved in some way, with the Digidestined now consisting of BlitzGreymon, CresGarurumon, Seraphimon and Phonixemon, with TK and Sora staying close by their partner's sides to provide support, along with MegaKabuterimon and Vikemon, with Izzy and Joe riding on top of them.

Floating above them, Mimi and Palmon had biomerged once more, forming Rafflesimon as she kept close to her friends and her lover.

Takato and Rika had Biomerged with Guilmon and Renamon, now returning to Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, who lead MegaGargomon, Justimon and HiAndromon, Beelzemon, Antylamon and MarineAngemon out and into their inevitable fight.

Takuya and the other human Legendary Warriors had harnessed the powers of their Spirits, becoming Aldamon, BeoWolfmon, JetSilphymon, Rhihimon, Daipenmon and RhinoKabuterimon, while Marcus, Yoshi, Thomas and Keenan had charged their Digivices, allowing their Digimon to achieve their Burst Modes, where ShineGreymon, Rosemon MirageGaogamon and Ravemon followed their friends.

And ensuring they too played their part, the Fusion Fighters Digivolved and Digifused their partners, bringing OmniShoutmon, Arresterdramon, ZekeGreymon, JetMervamon, Tuwarmon and Cho Hakkaimon to the team.

Finally, LightforceVeedramon flew at the head of the group, leading Stingmon, Aquilamon, and Ankylomon out to battle, their partners following close behind them, though the Digimon of Miracles hoped that his friends wouldn't have to fight, that he could protect them from Barbamon and his evil.

When the group made it outside, however they all heard a wicked laugh in the air, one that some in the group knew well, where they stopped and saw a small army of Digimon, consisting of NeoDevimon, Devidramon, several DexDorugamon, a pair of Machinedramon, a group of Raremon and a whole fleet of Troopmon and Tankmon, before they looked up at a ridge above the army.

There they saw Barbamon smiling down at them, with the Whispered controlled form of NeoMyotismon next to them, as well as a black armour clad Digimon they had never seen before, one that they assumed was Plutomon.

However, confusion fell upon many as they noticed a Digimon and a human, standing next to Barbamon, one the Digidestined knew well as TK's eyes widened in shock and surprise, Catherine Deneuve, a Digidestined from France in his world, and his secret girlfriend for the past year, as well as her Digimon, Floramon.

"I see you are all familiar with my pet here. I lured her to the Digital World a while back, it's been fun so much fun playing with her and her partner's minds, making them the perfect servants." Barbamon said with a wicked smile, causing TK's rage to consume him.

He had not heard from Catherine in a few weeks, but figured she was busy with school based on her last message. Now, however, TK know that wasn't true.

"What did you do to her!?" TK yelled in anger at Barbamon, who grinned, enjoying the rage that the Digidestined of Hope was giving off.

"I allowed her darkness to consume her. For days, I made sure that she was tormented by her own doubt and sense of despair until she was nothing but a hollow shell, allowing me to repurpose her and use her as I desire. She is no longer your girlfriend, but my puppet. I pull her strings and she follows without thought or hesitation." Barbamon said as he used his left hand and held Catherine's chin, the girl making no movement as she allowed her Master's hand to hold her.

Seeing TK's rage, and surprised at hearing that he and Catherine were secretly dating, Davis said through LightforceVeedramon. "TK, calm down. I know exactly what you are going through. We'll save her I promise, but we cannot let Barbamon get in your head."

"I don't want to get into his head, just remove it. Now if you would, my pet, show no mercy and destroy my enemies." Barbamon said to Catherine, who gave a small nod in reply, drawing her Digivice as she said with no emotion. "Yes, my Master..."

Keeping her Digivice drawn, the screen began to glow, only with a dark energy that consumed Floramon, where the plant Digimon said in her own emotionless tone. "Floramon, Dark Warp Digivolve to..."

From the call of a Dark Digivolution, TK and the others were shocked, but what shocked them further was the form Floramon turned into.

Changing from her petite plant being, she grew into a gigantic winged beast, which several made out as a Gryphonmon, however, all could see that the dark powers that were controlling her had altered her form, where she stood on all fours, though her taloned feet had sharpened and turned a pitch black.

Her fur lost its brown and striped patterns, replaced with dark red fur, her wings remained the same shape, only they had taken on a black structure, while her snake-like tail swung around, baring its saliva dripping fangs.

As vicious as she looked, her face highlighted both her darkness and the dominion Barbamon held over her mind, with her face concealed by a black helmet, baring spikes out the sides, while a pair of glowing red eyes hid behind her armoured head.

"ShadowGryphonmon..." The Mega Digimon declared mindlessly, before letting out a loud roar towards the Digi-heroes.

But despite this change, having once more been forced to fight a friend, the Digi-heroes remained defiant as Tai said to Barbamon through BlitzGreymon. "It doesn't matter what tricks you pull against us you creep, we'll still beat you and your lackeys. You're facing all of us, so why don't you let Catheirne and Gryphonmon go and surrender before we kick your ass."

"I have a better idea." Barbamon said back with a growing dark smirk, before raising his staff and yelling out. "Dark Inferno!"

From his call, a stream of black fire then shot out of the Demon Lord Digimon's staff, cutting through the area, where it formed a blazing wall, separating the Digi-heroes into two areas.

And before anyone could react, the group in one side of the wall, which consisted of Sakuyamon, Sora, Phoenixmon, Rafflesimon, Tagiru, Arresterdramon, Justimon, HiAndromon, Keenan, Ravemon, Thomas, MirageGaogamon, RhinoKabuterimon, Aldamon, Cody, Ankylomon, Yuu and Tuwarmon all heard a wicked laugh behind them, causing them to turn, too late to realize their mistake as they saw Barbamon close to them, his staff pointed right at them, where the others on the other side of the wall quickly realized what was about to happen.

"No!" LightforceVeedramon yelled, but it was too late.

"Yes! Now you will all serve me. Death Lure!" Barbamon declared gleefully as he rose his staff upward, where it shone with an intense red light, causing all those trapped with him to gaze at the orb, their eyes glazing over and dark expressions appearing on their faces as they all fell under Barbamon's complete control.

The flame wall then faded, before those now under Barbamon's control turned and looked at their former allies, shocking them as they saw them ready to strike, and they had no clue what to do, concerned not only for their own well being but how they could save their friends.


	9. Chapter 9

The remaining Digi-heroes looked on edge as their brainwashed friends looked at them with dark smiles, ready to attack on Barbamon's order, which the Demon Lord gladly gave.

"Kill them!" Barbamon commanded, where his enslaved Digi-heroes then charged at their former friends, with Cody, Tagiru, Thomas, Yuu and Keenan drawing out the energy blades that the DDF had made for the humans to help fight, followed by ShadowGryphonmon, Catherine, who drew out a sword Barbamon had given her, and the rest of the Syndicate forces, baring Whispered and Plutomon, who remained on the ridge to watch the battle.

However, before Sakuyamon could move in, she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking over to see her new Master, who smiled darkly as he told her. "Patience, my dear. I have another task for you."

"Understood, my Master." Sakuyamon replied, obeying the Demon Lord, where she remained by his side as he whispered her orders into her ear, nodding and complying with his instructions, while the other brainwashed Tamers took on their friends, with Justimon drawing his Voltage Blade as he jumped at Gallantmon, crashing his weapon into the knight Digimon's shield, while HiAndromon went after MegaGargomon and MarineAngemon.

"Atomic Ray!" HiAndromon yelled, releasing not only his power, but a surprising amount of rage in his voice, concerning the Digimon and Kenta to hear the fury that Kazu and Guardromon had hidden within them.

MegaGargomon moved quickly, using his arms and body to shield them from the attack, groaning from the pain as the combined energies of HiAndromon's blast hit him, before brushing it off as they looked down at their brainwashed friend.

"Kazu, Guardromon, fight it!" Henry called out, hoping to get through to the two.

"The only thing I want to fight is you. I'm sick of being seen as the joke of the Tamers, it's time I was recognized as an equal. And destroying you will prove that perfectly." Kazu snapped back from within HiAndromon, attacking again as he pulled back his right arm, clenched his fist and slammed it into MarineAngemon, knocking the tiny angelic Digimon down, where he cried out as he skidded across the floor.

"Ryo, Cyberdramon, snap out of it! Don't let Barbamon control you like this!" Takato yelled through Gallantmon as he tried to push back against Justimon's attack.

"Don't tell us what to do!" Justimon said back, continuing to clash his blade with Gallantmon's lance.

"You think you're hot stuff because you defeated the D-Reaper, well you never would have done that without us. Cyberdramon and I have always been more powerful, you just got lucky and were given a power that none of us can use." He then stated, referring to Granni and the ability to achieve his Crimson Mode, before pushing Gallantmon back, drawing up his right arm and gathering energy within it.

"Thunderclap!" He yelled, slamming his fist into the ground, causing the area around Gallantmon to tremble, throwing the knight Digimon off balance, where Justimon recalled his blade and prepared to slice at Gallantmon's body.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon then called out, firing off a blast of purple energy at Justimon, who jumped out of the way, before giving off a snarl at seeing demon Digimon land right next to Gallantmon, who then got up to his feet.

"Looks like the traitor decided to join in, good, I'll get rid of both of you!" Justimon called out as he prepared to fight them once again.

During the time that the Tamers had begun their fight against their friends, Marcus, Yoshi, ShineGreymon and Rosemon looked nervous as Thomas, Keenan, MirageGaogamon and Ravemon approached them, ready to attack.

"MirageGaogamon, attack with formation Alpha two!" Thomas ordered, rage filling his voice, while his partner nodded.

"Sir, yes, sir!" He called, charging at ShineGreymon, who drew his blazing shield to defend himself, only to watch as MirageGaogamon suddenly swept to the side and swung his blade downward, trying to slice at ShineGreymon's legs, which forced Marcus' partner to leap upward, avoiding one attack, but found he fell right into Thomas' trap.

"Meteor Shackle!" MirageGaogamon yelled, swinging his weapon forward, where the sphere at the opposite end of the sicile of light collided with ShineGreymon, causing him to cry out as he was struck hard by the blunter form of MirageGaogamon's weapon.

"ShineGreymon!" Marcus called out, only to quickly withdraw his energy blade as he blocked an attack from Thomas, who glared angrily at him and said. "Worry more about yourself, Damon, because as you would say, It's Fighting Time!"

Groaning as Thomas swung his blade at him, clashing violently, Marcus was somewhat distracted as he saw Yoshi and Rosemon confronted by Keenan and Ravemon, having trouble in taking on the duo.

"Keenan, don't you remember, we're your friends?" Yoshi asked, trying to reach out to the boy, but found he refused to listen.

"I don't want you as my friends. I was perfectly happy before I met you. Before you interfered with the Digital World, I was happy, so if anything, you are my enemies!" Keenan yelled, expressing a great hatred, which Ravemon shared as he showed no remorse or mercy as he attacked Rosemon.

"Mourning Dance!" Ravemon announced, attacking Rosemon with a series of fast swinging punches, not afraid to fight dirty as he struck around her sides as she tried to defend herself.

"Ravemon, try and remember who you really are..." Rosemon groaned, doing what she could to protect herself against Ravemon's punches, but found the Keenan's partner lost in his own frenzy.

"I know who I am. I am Keenan's partner, and if he says you are his enemy, than you are mine!" He declared as he pulled his right arm back and smashed it into the side of Rosemon's head, knocking her down with a great amount of force.

Keenan, meanwhile, let out a cry of rage as he charged at Yoshi, swinging his energy blade at her, while the auburn haired girl did her best to dodge, not wanting to hurt Keenan as she went on the defensive.

But with each attack she blocked, she could see the rage continuing to burn in Keenan's eyes, knowing she had to stop him soon before he was consumed by his darkness.

Meanwhile, Rafflesimon laughed almost wickedly as she used her Ballet Gun attack and opened fire at Vikemon and MegaKabuterimon, who did their best to dodge the attack, while Izzy and Joe wanted from below in fear.

"That's it, dance for me!" Rafflesimon cried out as she laughed and continued to attack.

"Mimi, stop this! Think clearly and remember that we're your friends, that I love you!" Izzy called out, causing Rafflesimon to laugh wickedly, before she said with a seductive tone. "Don't worry, Izzy. I know I will destroy your partner, but I might spare you."

Landing on the ground and approaching Izzy, Rafflesimon closed the distance between them as she kissed the Digidestined of Knowledge, only to end it as she kicked him in the chest, knocking Izzy to his back, where he coughed up in pain.

"Just something to remember if I do decide to kill you." She said, giving a dark smile, before going back and fighting Vikemon and MegaKabuterimon.

"Ballet Gun!" She called again, firing off a second round of energy from her sleeves, blasting down the one Mega and one Ultimate, seemingly enjoying the sight of them suffering before her.

"That's for always thinking I was nothing but a shallow ditz!" Mimi called through Rafflesimon, her tone and expression changing from joy and excitement, to vile and bitterness, feelings shared by Tagiru and Yuu as they and their Digimon circled around Mikey, Christopher, Nene and Airu.

"Christopher, you've been on the end of the bad guys controlling you." Nene said, remembering AxeKnightmon using Christopher back in the Dust Zone, before asking. "How do we stop this without hurting anybody?"

"We can't. The only way is to defeat them." Christopher said in reply, keeping his guard up as he saw Tagiru and Yuu preparing to strike.

"Too bad, but we won't let that happen." The brainwashed brunette called, drawing his Fusion Loader and harnessing its power, activating a Digifuse, where he combined Arresterdramon with GigaBreakdramon's power, Digifusing his manipulated partner into GigaArresterdramon, who let out a fearsome roar as he began to attack, swinging his drills around and slamming them around the area, not caring who or what they would crush.

"Damn it, we need to stop him!" OmniShoutmon yelled to ZekeGreymon, who moved with the Digimon King as they went to face their brainwashed and rampant friend, leaping upward and preparing to try and take control over GigaArresterdramon's actions through the control panel set at the back of his head.

But before reaching his head, a cloud of smoke cut between them, where Tuwarmon emerged from and attacked.

"Mantis Dance!" He called, lunging down and slicing at the duo with his sicles, causing OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon to cry out from the repeated and lightning fast attacks of Tuwarmon, before damaged further as GigaArresterdramon brought his hand down upon them, smashing the pair into the ground.

And though Tuwarmon was caught in the attack, being the ninja Digimon he was, he used his Body Replacement Technique to switch his location with a dummy of himself, though it seemed that Tagiru and Yuu didn't care if their Digimon were harmed, so long as they could destroy those they perceived as their enemies.

Groaning as they pulled themselves up after GigaArrestredramon's assault, both saw Tuwarmon return before them, running through several hand signs as he prepared to strike them while they were down.

However, Tuwarmon gave off an angered growl when he felt the presence of attacks coming from behind him, where he brought up his Mantis Arms and blocked against JetMervamon's massive sword and Cho Hakkaimon's hammer.

"I don't know who I hate most." Tuwarmon said, glaring at JetMervamon. "You, for the added pain you gave to Yuu when he believed he was in a game world and he just wanted to play."

"Or you. For being a gigantic pink annoying pain in my side!" He then added as his glare fell toward Cho Hakkaimon, causing both female Digimon to groan, finding that Tuwarmon's anger was only increasing his power, keeping their weapons locked in a stalemate, where they were unable to help their friends, who were in the midst of their own troubles, with Tagiru and Yuu showing no mercy as they attacked those unaffected by Barbamon's spell.

As Yuu had drawn his blade, showing his great skills in swordsmanship, Nene and Airu backed away, keeping their distances and a great defence, not because they feared Yuu's attacks, but neither could bring themselves to harm him.

"Stop cowering and face me!" Yuu yelled as he swung his blade at Nene, narrowly missing and almost slicing her in the stomach.

"Yuu, we refuse to fight." Nene said, keeping her blade up to protect herself. "We won't hurt you again."

"That didn't stop you before." Yuu said back with a continued anger and hate in his voice as the blond continued to try and destroy his sister.

"You meddled with my plans and cost Damemon his life, do you know how that feels, to have your best friend taken away from you?" He questioned, sounding a little heartbroken, which suddenly changed to pure hate as he switched targets, clashing his blade against Airu's, glaring at her and saying. "And I have always hated that I know you. You are nothing but an obsessive brat, a nobody, a pathetic girl who needed to be loved but was too dumb to realize it."

"Now that's cold." Airu replied, though inside she began to believe Yuu's hate filled words.

While Yuu remained on his attack against his sister and his girlfriend, Tagiru was acting as though he had lost his mind, relentless in his attacks as he struck at Mikey and Christopher.

"Tagiru, will you just calm down already?" The blond asked, managing to grab him from behind and restrain Tagiru's movements, only to be stopped and gasp in pain as Tagiru slammed his elbow into Christopher's stomach, breaking the hold that the blond had over him, allowing Tagiru to turn and face his believed enemy.

"Why should I listen to you?" Tagiru asked, before saying. "The only time you showed up was after Volcdramon showed up and caused trouble. We did all the work and you stole the Digimon from underneath us."

Bringing up his blade, Tagiru was about to plunge it downward and stab into Christopher, stopping as his blade clashed against another, causing him to snarl and glare, looking to see Mikey had cut in, defending Christopher from the attack.

"Tagiru, will you listen to yourself, we are supposed to be a team." Mikey told the brunette, who glared at Mikey with rage.

"A team where you tell us what to do! You think you are the greatest around because you got lucky and wound up with the Digimon King as your partner!" Tagiru said, his anger increasing, revealing a greater hatred for Mikey than Christopher.

"While Gumdramon and I do everything, you just take our credit and keep us in your shadow. I am sick of being seen as your replacement, and maybe after you are gone, I will get the respect I actually deserve!" The brunette then snapped, breaking his clash with Mikey's blade and tried to cut the Red General down, slashing violently as he and Mikey began to fight.

As the Fusion Fighters were caught fighting their own, JetSilphymon, BeoWolfmon, Daipenmon, and Rhihimon all looked nervous and on guard as Aldamon and RhinoKabuterimon walked towards them, a dark look on the Warrior of Flame's face, while the Warrior of Thunder's body surged with electricity.

"Takuya, JP, it's us, don't you recognize us? Don't you recognize me, Takuya?" Zoe asked in concern through JetSilphymon as she saw her brainwashed boyfriend glaring at her with hate and rage.

"I recognise you. You were one of those who thought I was nothing but a hothead and a jerk! You believed I was just some self centered brat who didn't deserve your respect, not even after I changed my tone!" Aldamon yelled at JetSilphymon, remembering the feelings he held at the start of their adventures, how all but Tommy seemed to show a lack of trust toward him.

"And you all never wanted to be my friend, you just pitied me! I was seen as the loser of the group because I got the ability to Spirit Evolve last! You guys never liked me, you never thought I was worth caring about, so now it's time for you to pay!" RhinoKabuterimon called with fury, sparking wildly with thunder as he prepared to attack and cast out his anger.

"Thunder Laser!" He then called out as he gathered the thunder into his horn, before firing the blast of electricity at Daipenmon and Rhihimon, with the Warrior of Ice moving in front of them as he used his popsicles to block the attack, before RhinoKabuterimon crashed into him, the two Warriors struggling as they pushed against one another.

"JP, calm down... please...!" Tommy cried out as he tried to keep his brainwashed friend at bay, but RhinoKabuterimon would not listen, pushing as hard as he could, causing Tommy to lose his balance and fall back, before the Warrior of Thunder turned to Rhihimon and glared at him, with Koichi sweating nervously as he saw the electricity coursing around RhinoKabuterimon once more.

"Condenser Storm!" RhinoKabuterimon exclaimed, blasting out a second burst of thunder, where it shot into the sky, causing the clouds around the Warrior of Thunder to turn black, before shooting down an onslaught of lightning bolts at Rhihimon and Daipenmon, where the Warrior of Darkness did what he could to avoid the attacks, while Daipenon found himself having difficulty in avoiding the blasts due to his immense size.

Meanwhile, BeoWolfmon and JetSilphymon kept backing up and Aldamon approached them, before their eyes widened at they saw him bring his hands together for a familiar attack.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon cried out in rage as the fire gathered in his hand, before throwing the large fireball at JetSilphymon, who remained frozen in fear as it approached her.

"Zoe, watch out!" BeoWolfmon yelled as he rushed at her, knocking both of them out of the way from the fiery attack as it hit the ground she was just standing on, burning away at the ground and leaving a path of destruction.

"Zoe, you have to focus." BeoWolfmon said with a seriousness, before adding with more care. "I know you are concerned for Takuya, but we need to work together and find a way to save him. Even if we have to knock some sense into him, I know that's what he'd want."

"R... right..." Zoe replied as she got up, still not wanting to hurt Takuya, but knew that she didn't have any other choice right now, especially when she saw him getting ready for another attack.

"Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon then called out as he began firing fire blasts at the pair, who did their best to dodge the attacks as they tried to think of some way to save Takuya from Barbamon's hold, where a similar occurrence was happening with Ken, Yolei and their Digimon.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon announced with a surprising tone of anger in his voice, showing no regard for his values and beliefs as he swung his tail at Stingmon and Aquilamon, trying to crush the pair with the spiked ball that rested at the tip, only for both Digimon to sweep aside and take flight.

"Cowards! Get down here!" Ankylomon yelled in anger towards the pair, while nearby, Ken and Yolei both were concerned as Cody approached them, his energy blade drawn and a dark look on his face as he glared at them.

"You always pitied me! You always saw me as a kid, but after I take you down then maybe I'll get some respect!" Cody yelled as he lunged forward.

However, Cody stopped when he heard Ankylomon give off a surprised yelp, looking over to see Antylamon having grabbed his partner by the tail, before the rabbit Digimon then swung the dinosaur Digimon around and threw him to the side, before the brainwashed Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability looked with a glare to see Suzie slowly walking up towards him, her staff drawn with an electric current running along it.

"Ken, Yolei, go help Davis with the Syndicate, Antylamon and I have this." The purple haired Tamer said as she got into a fighting stance, while Cody, enraged by the interruption, got into his kendo stance.

"Be careful." Ken said with warning, before he, Yolei, Stingmon and Aquilamon headed to fight some of the Syndicate Digimon that were surrounding the area.

Face to face with Cody, Suzie prepared herself, staying back for the moment as she waited to see who would have the first strike.

"Suzie, you don't have a chance against me. You are the weakest amongst the Tamers, so fighting me is like a Koromon standing up against a Cyclonemon." Cody said with a dark smirk, hoping to get under the girl's skin and make the fight easier.

However, Suzie just smirked herself, before replying. "Are you going to fight me, or act like a whiny child all day?"

This enraged Cody, who let out a cry as he rushed at Suzie, who easily dodged the swing of his blade, before the two began to fight, trading blows with their weapons as they fought.

As Cody and Suzie began to fight, Suzie finding some of Cody's attacks relentless and others rushed due to his rage clouding his focus, in the air above them, BlitzGreymon watched with worry as Phoenixmon came rushing towards him, her talons ready to strike.

"Sorry, Phoenixmon. Plasma..." BlitzGreymon began to call out, before Phoenixmon smirked and turned on her side, where Tai, through BlitzGreymon's eyes, saw Sora smirking darkly at him from her partner's back.

"If you want to attack, go ahead. Be the same child you used to be and ruin the life of somebody you clearly don't care about." Sora said with a dark tone in her voice, before a smirk appeared on her face as she then said. "It's clear I was wrong to dump Matt and agree to go out with a loser like you. Maybe I'll take up Kari's offer and see if she is still up for 'sharing' Davis."

"And if Veemon is as amazing Sora makes Davis out to be, I'll have to let that handsome dragon go for me." Phoenixmon added with her own tone of mocking and lust as she and Sora looked over at LightforceVeedramon, who was too busy dealing with several DexDorugamon to listen.

Sora and Phoenixmon's words caused BlitzGreymon to stall in his attack, long enough for Phoenixmon to let out an attack of her own.

"Starlight Explosion!" The brainwashed Digimon of Love cried out as she flapped her wings, causing it to rain golden grains down of BlitzGreymon, who let out a cry of pain as he went crashing into the ground, while Sora let out a wicked laugh from her partner's back, smiling wickedly at the sight.

"You are just pathetic." Sora said, looking down at BlitzGreymon with her own dark smile.

"You can't even stand up for yourself, that is such a turn off. You are only throwing me closer and closer into Davis' arms." The brainwashed Digidestined of Love then mocked, her gaze returning to LightforceVeedramon, where she smiled and purred. "Those big, strong, sexy arms, with that amazing body to boot."

"Tai, don't listen to her. Barbamon's messing with her head, remember." Agumon said to his partner through their link as he felt Tai's anger growing.

"I know, but that doesn't make this any easier to hear." Tai replied as BlitzGreymon got up, hoping that they can somehow snap their girlfriends out of Barbamon's spell without harming them, a thought being shared by TK below as he watched Catherine walking towards him, the dark blade Barbamon gave her in hand.

"Catherine, can't you hear me?" TK questioned, concern expressing his face as he saw the dull and empty expression on Catherine's face as she approached him.

"I will destroy you, as per my Master's command..." Catherine replied, her tone lacking any emotion as she swung her blade, forcing TK to draw his own and block Catherine's attack, earning a frustrated groan from TK as he held her back.

"Cathering, snap out of it!" TK called, pushing Catherine's blade away, before asking. "Don't you remember me?"

"You are my Master's enemy, I will destroy you, as per his command..." Catherine just said back, her tone almost robotic as she repeated herself, angering TK at seeing Catherine in her current state, wondering what horrible things she had to endure in order to become the mindless drone she was now.

Above them, Seraphimon did his best to dodge ShadowGryphonmon, who charged at him in the sky as she swung her claws at him.

"Terror Bite..." ShadowGryphonmon called, her voice having the same vacantness as her partner's as she tried to sink both her fangs and the fangs of her snake tail into Seraphimon, where the Digimon of Hope managed to briefly avoid the attacks, but found himself unable to strike back, feeling a rotting wound in his chest at seeing the once friendly Floramon turned into a mindless puppet.

"Floramon, this is not you, this is not the Digimon I care about." Seraphimon said, remaining reluctant in fighting the manipulated Digimon, who didn't reflect his feelings, evident as she shot forward, slamming herself into Seraphimon and knocking him back.

"I must obey my Master... I exist only to serve..." ShadowGryphonmon said as she stared at Seraphimon with her empty eyes, causing Seraphimon to clench his hands, he too as mad as TK was to hear the Digimon's words, as well as how she was being treated as a mindless tool for the Demon Lord to command.

As the various battles raged on, LightforceVeedramon and CresGarurumon were left mostly on their own to fight off the Syndicate's army, with Jeremy and Angie on the ground helping as best as they could, though Davis was happy to see Ken, Yolei, Aquilamon and Stingmon come to their aid.

"Doom Cannon!" A voice then cried out, getting LightforceVeedramon's attention as he blocked the oncoming beam attack with his shield, before seeing the Whispered infected body of NeoMyotismon come rushing towards him, using his blades to block Whispered's attack.

"I'm tired of waiting, I'll finish you off here and now!" Whispered said with a smirk as pushed the knight Digimon back, who looked to see Plutomon still waiting on the ridge, while Barbamon was floating above the battle, laughing wickedly at the sight of the Digi-heroes tearing each other apart.

However, as LightforceVeedramon looked around quickly, a shocking revelation came to him as Davis thought with a sudden concern. 'Wait... where's Sakuyamon!?'

-Erebus' Lab-

Gatomon paced back and forth with growing frustration, hearing the rumble and sounds of explosions outside from the fighting.

Unable to take anymore, knowing that their friends were in danger, Gatomon said angrily. "I hate just sitting here doing nothing."

"Think on it this way, boss, at least you'll be alright to help them out later." One of the Gazimon said with a smirk, only to gulp nervously as Gatomon glared at him, before she resumed her pacing.

Kari, meanwhile, sat on one of the tables in the room as she looked down to the ground.

Like her partner, Kari didn't like that fact that her friends, her brother, and the man she loved were fighting against an enemy that was obsessed with her, while she was just sitting there.

Feeling a presence next to her, Kari looked up to see Lilithmon sitting down next to her, where the Demon Lord said reassuringly. "I wouldn't worry to much. Having seen your friends fight, and win, as much as they have, I'm sure they will be alright and back in here for us shortly."

Kari smiled, before looking towards the Gazimon, who looked bored as they talked amongst themselves, before the brunette then asked Lilithmon with curiosity. "I understand them, but why are you still here with us? You've had plenty of opportunities to run, escape, or even join up with Barbamon and the Syndicate, why stay with us?"

"Where exactly would I go? Back to Digitamamon's? No thank you. The Bagra Army is no more, and the power I once wielded is gone from me." Lilithmon said in reply, before adding with a smirk. "And that Barbamon is a joke. He may be a Demon Lord like me, but he's a moth drawn to fire, and he will get burnt eventually."

"As for staying with you, well..." Lilithmon started to say with a smirk, before continuing as she said with honesty. "When I first met Lord Bagra all those years ago, I quickly realized the power he wielded, power that could reshape or destroy worlds as he pleased. I never thought I would see that kind power again, until the day you found me."

"That power inside of you, whether you use it for good or evil, it is not a power that should be taken likely, and the mere fact that you chose me, a fallen and disgraced General to serve at your side, intrigued me. So if you want to keep up the 'good fight', I suppose I'll give it a try, or at the very least, still be on your good side if you ever decide to conquer the Digital World again." Lilithmon finished with a smirk, while Kari let out a small chuckle, seeing that Lilithmon was in many ways the same Digimon she was when she first found her and the Gazimon, but was happy to see that she would at least give being a hero for once a try.

Gatomon, meanwhile, watched the scene and smiled at hearing her partner laugh a little and seeing her happy, before she felt a presence behind her, turning around to see a familiar Digimon behind her.

"Hey, is everything...?" Gatomon began to question, before she was hit really hard, causing her to let out a cry as she went flying and crashed into the wall, getting everyone's attention as Kari got off the table in concern as she saw Sakuyamon standing their, looking at her with a dark smirk.

But instead of asking, Kari felt something was wrong with the shaman Digimon, feeling the darkness flowing around Sakuyamon, before the brunette realized that her friend was now under the same spell Barbamon used on her, and was now the Lord of Greed's puppet.

Seeing Gatomon knocked out as well as the Gazimon and Lilithmon backing up, Sakuyamon slowly walked towards Kari, where she gained a dark look on her face.

"You're coming with me, Kari. Lord Barbamon wants you." Sakuyamon said with a smirk, quickly closing the gap between her and the brunette as she grabbed Kari by her collar, lifting her off her feet slightly as she struggled.

"Rika, Renamon, please don't..." Kari began to say, trying to get through to her friends, but Sakuyamon would not listen to her, her anger and darkness getting the better of her.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, I am not your little puppet anymore! You might be the Digidestined of Light, but inside you are just the worst. You are a weak and pathetic girl, and what Davis sees in you, I have no idea, but once Lord Barbamon drains you of your powers, leaving you a lifeless shell, you won't be a problem for anyone anymore." Sakuyamon said with a dark smile, before she leaned forward, moving her lips closer to Kari's ear.

"And with you out of the picture, I can finally have Davis all to myself. Don't worry, I won't hurt him like you have, in fact, I will make sure that when we are together he either forgets you completely or hates you as much as I do." Rika then said through Sakuyamon with a wicked smile, not seeing Kari face at all, for her words caused something to snap inside of the brunette, and all she saw was red.

-Outside-

The battles outside continued to rage on, with LightforceVeedramon now fighting even more frantically as he battled Whispered, wanting to get away to help Kari before it was too late.

"Davis, we need to think of something here!" CresGarurumon called out as he continued to fight some of the Syndicate Digimon, while looking around, seeing their friends still fighting one another as Barbamon laughed wickedly from above.

"This is too perfect. Soon that little fox will bring me my prize, and these fools will tear each other apart! Nothing can stop me!" Barbamon proclaimed with arrogance as he laughed wickedly.

His laugh, however, along with the rest of the fighting, ceased when something came flying out of the tunnel entrance at fast speeds, skidding across the ground a few times, before crashing into the wall below Plutomon, who looked down to see the broken and damaged body of Sakuyamon implanted into the wall, before the shaman Digimon gave out a small pain filled groan as she fell forward and collapsed onto the ground, reverting back to the now unconscious forms of Rika and Renamon, where everyone saw a red aura appear around their bodies, before it broke into data, letting Barbamon know that his hold over the two was now broken.

Everyone then turned towards the entrance as a chill filled their bodies, before their eyes widened at seeing a massive figure emerge from the shadows, scaring most to see Ophanimon: Darkness Mode slowly walk out and into the open.

Only now, unlike the last time they saw this Digimon, the wings of the corrupted Mega were gone, replaced by flowing shadows.

Along with this change, and more disturbing to everyone looking at her, was the fact that her eyes were now burning red, before the corrupted Ophanimon let out a scream of pure rage, one that shook everyone to the core, causing most of the Syndicate's Digimon to just drop their weapons, turn, and run for their lives.

Ophanimon: DM then looked over towards Whispered, who was just about to ram his claws into LightforceVeedramonand CresGarurumon with his Blue Obliteration attack, only for her to say in a voice that sent chills down his spine. "Consuming Shadow!"

Whispered had no time to react as a pair of black flaming dragon heads formed at the corrupt Digimon's feet and shot right at him, his last act a desperate scream for help before he was burnt to ashes, while LightForceVeedramon and CresGarurumon both shook in place, the flames passing by them as they destroyed the Syndicate boss.

"Davis, we have to do something here, Gatomon is in...!" Veemon began to cry out through his link with his partner, thinking that Gatomon was also in danger now and part of the form that made Ophanimon: DM, only for his eyes, as well as everyone else there, to widen as they saw a familiar white feline Digimon run past Ophanimon: DM's left leg, rushing as fast as she could towards LightforceVeedramon, who quickly brought his hand down to help her up.

"Gatomon, what happened!?" Davis asked in concern for his girlfriend.

"Apparently... pissing Kari off can cause this now... Rika said some things she shouldn't have..." Gatomon said through her panting, having rushed out as soon as she got back up to see what had happened.

"What the heck could she have said to...?" Davis started to ask, before Gatomon ran up LightforceVeedramon's shoulder and whispered into his ear, causing Davis to deadpan as he merely said. "Oh..."

The enraged form of Ophanimon: DM then looked up at Barbamon, her eyes burning even brighter with rage as she said in pure hatred. "You...!"

Gulping, feeling the killer intent focused on him, Barbamon raised his staff and instructed his puppets. "Attack her! Restrain her for me!"

But not seeing his puppets moving immediately, Barbamon looked at them in confusion, before he realized that another emotion, one more greater than hatred and anger was now driving them, fear.

Managing to push past their fears first, Thomas and MirageGaogamon acted on Barbamon's orders.

"MirageGaogamon, attack with formation Delta two!" Thomas commanded his partner, who nodded and moved quickly, rushing up and preparing to strike Ophanimon: DM from her side, planning to get his attack to knock Kari into LightforceVeedramon, where he could crush them both.

But before he could attack, however, MirageGaogamon was quickly stopped as Ophanimon: DM grabbed him by the face, gripping it tightly as she sent a surge of dark lighting through his body, causing the brainwashed beast knight to cry out in pain, before he was then thrown right at GigaArresterdramon, causing both Digimon to fly back, crashing through dozens of trees, before lying unconscious on the ground, having reverted back to Gaomon and Gumdramon, both unconscious as the same auras that were around Rika and Renamon appeared around them and faded.

With the same hand she had grabbed MirageGaogamon with, Ophanimon: DM then swung her hand in the direction of Thomas, Tagiru, Keenan and Ravemon, sending out a shockwave that sent all four flying backwards with cries of pain, before they hit a rock wall behind them, with Ravemon reverting back to Falcomon as the four were knocked out.

Tilting her head up, Ophanimon: DM then saw Rafflesimon looking down at her with terror, before the corrupted Digimon then shot into the air, straight at her.

"Stay away, stay away!" Rafflesimon cried out in fear as she pointed her hands towards Ophanimon: DM, using her Ballet Gun attack to try and at least slow her down, but the attacks didn't even phase her as Ophanimon: DM closed the distance and punched Rafflesimon in the stomach, causing her to gasp, before the dark Digimon then brought her hands up and slammed them into the brainwashed Digimon's head, sending her flying down to the ground, revealing Mimi and Palmon, both unconscious when the dust settled.

Seeing Kari on the ramage, and their enslaved friends now focusing on her, CresGarurumon began to say to LightforceVeedramon. "Davis, don't you think we should stop..."

"No, not yet." Davis replied through LightforceVeedramon, who then took off, confusing CresGarurumon, before he saw who the knight Digimon was heading for.

Continuing in her path of fury, Ophanimon: DM had moved onto Aldamon and RhinoKabuterimon, who had ceased their fights with the Legendary Warriors in order to apprehend the dark Digidestined, joined by Sora and Phoenixmon, where the three tried to attack.

"Phoenixmon, make Kari suffer!" Sora ordered, causing Phoenixmon to let out a screeching cry as her beak filled with flame.

"Crimson Flare!" Phoenixmon then called, releasing the flames at Ophanimon: DM, who just floated in place as the flames hit her, causing Sora to smirk as she thought they had gotten her.

That smirk died, however, when the flames cleared, revealing Ophanimon: DM unharmed as the shadows flowing around her grew in intensity, before she raised her hands towards the four, whose eyes widened in fear as four familiar dark purple orbs appeared around them.

"Eternal Darkness!" Ophanimon: DM then cried out as blasts of dark energy shot out of her hands and the orbs, striking Aldamon, RhinoKabuterimon and Phoenixmon, causing all three Digimon to cry out in pain, along with Sora, who felt the attack's power as well, before she fell unconscious and fell off Phoenixmon's back, a sight BlitzGreymon did not miss.

"Sora!" Tai yelled through his Biomerged form, managing to catch Sora and keep her from falling to the ground, where the Biomerged Digimon saw the same red aura that appeared around the others freed from Barbamon's spell, before Phoenixmon, Aldamon and RhinoKabuterimon crashed into the ground below, reverting back to the unconscious forms of Biyomon, Takuya and JP, the sight of which caused the Legendary Warriors to rush over, reverting back to their human forms to check on their friends, where Zoe paid close attention to Takuya, hoping he would be alright after going through so much, both physically and mentally.

As Ophanimon: DM continued her rampage, Suzie and Cody were still locked in their duel, with Ankylomon having been knocked out already by Antylamon, who stood by the unconscious form of Armadillomon as she watched her partner fight.

"Looks like Kari has gone dark again." Cody said as he broke away from Suzie, looking past her, where she cautiously looked over and saw Ophanimon: DM in the midst of her anger fueled rampage, striking down HiAndromon with her dark powers as Justimon and Tuwarmon surrounded her.

"Maybe you were right, maybe Kari is a no good traitor." Cody then said, keeping his blade ready as he stated. "You should have given her up when you had the chance."

"Kari is my friend, you helped me realize that." Suzie said back, swinging her staff around, before jumping at Cody and clashing it with his blade.

"And as kind as you were to me, sorry in advance for this." The purple haired girl went on to say, letting go of her staff with her left hand, throwing Cody off balance as he fell forward, where Suzie moved with grace as she swung around and slammed the staff into the back of Cody's head, knocking him to the ground and knocking him out, where Suzie watched the red aura appear around him, then dissipated, causing her to let out a sigh as she knew Cody was no longer under Barbamon's influence, while hoping that Davis could calm Kari down soon.

Watching from his spot on the ridge, seeing their latest plan fall apart once more, as well as seeing Whispered destroyed, Plutomon let out a growl of frustration as he brought up his hand, causing a portal to open before him.

"Damn you, Barbamon, your obsession has ruined us!" The dark Olympian said in frustration, before he entered the portal, which closed behind him, leaving Barbamon and those remaining at his command to deal with the problem he had created.

Meanwhile, not paying attention to Ophanimon: DM's rampage, TK and Seraphimon were still dealing with Catherine and ShadowGryphonmon, neither relenting as the brainwashed pair continued to attack the Digidestined and Digimon of Hope.

"Catherine, stop! I know that deep down, somewhere inside there is the real you, the sweet and caring Catherine that I love." TK called, dropping his blade as he acted on his heart, wrapping his arms tightly around Catherine's being, where he yelled with great emotion. "Fight it!"

Catherine, ignoring TK's words, was about to bring her blade down onto him, ending him as her Master commanded, but found herself unable to do so, her hand shaking as she remained held in TK's arms, feeling emotions she had almost forgotten completely.

"TK...?" She let out, her voice shaky as she tried to bring herself to reason, trying to decide between her bound obedience and the small light she felt within her soul.

"I... TK... I have to destroy you... I love... I have to obey... TK..." The blonde said, remaining conflicted in her mind, unsure what to do, causing TK to tear up as he held Catherine tighter.

"It's alright, Catherine. I know you'll make the right choice." The Digidestined of Hope assured, keeping a close hold around Catherine, before moving in and kissing her, the action of which caused Catherine to drop her blade, surprised at the kiss, but also at the familiarity and love that came with it, before life refilled her eyes as she kissed TK back, a red aura appearing then fading around her.

She was finally free from Barbamon and his evil.

Above all this, watching with growing anger, Barbamon glared in fury as Justimon and Tuwarmon tried to fight Ophanimon: DM, while seeing one of his other puppets freed from his control.

'Damn it all, all that work...' Barbamon thought to himself in anger, before smirking as he looked around at the remaining Digi-heroes and thought. 'But I at least have other puppets I could use to restrain her.'

"Death..." Barbamon began to say as he raised his staff once more, intending to turn those still conscious into his obedient puppets, before he heard a loud cry behind him, turning to see LightforceVeedramon coming straight at him, his right blade extended and swinging to strike.

'What does this fool think..." Barbamon then began to think, seeing that the knight Digimon was swinging his blade too high to hit him, before his eyes widened as he realized LightforceVeedramon's real target.

"NOOOO!" Barbamon cried as LightforceVeedramon's blade struck the red orb at the top of his staff, shattering it as he felt it's power fade away.

Below, Justimon, Tuwarmon, Yuu and ShadowGryphonmon let out cries as they grabbed their heads, red aura's forming around their beings before fading, where the four collapsed unconscious, with Justimon reverting to Ryo and Monodramon, Tuwarmon to Damemon, with Yuu falling to his knees and caught by Nene, who looked at her little brother with worry, while ShadowGryphonmon returned to Floramon, who began to fall back to the ground, but was caught by Seraphimon, where the Digimon of Hope flew down, reverting back to Patamon and gently lay the plant Digimon on her back, smiling warmly as he could sense Floramon was back to her old self, before moving down and kissing her head.

Seeing everyone either unconscious or not attacking her, Ophanimon: DM then looked up at Barbamon, who shook with fear, before he yelled out in rage and fear. "This isn't over!"

The Demon Lord then quickly opened a portal and escaped through it, causing the dark Digimon to let out another cry of rage, before LightforceVeedramon quickly flew down and placed a hand on her shoulder, scaring a few of the others, thinking that she would attack him now, before Davis said in a calm voice. "It's alright, Kari, calm down, please."

Instantly, the form of Ophanimon: DM faded into the shadows, leaving only Kari as herself as she panted, taking deep breaths as she tried to reign in her anger, before Davis and Veemon reverted back to their normal forms, the maroon haired boy kneeling down next to his love and holding her tightly.

After catching her breath, Kari looked around, seeing the remaining conscious Digi-heroes walk up to her and Davis, while looking over to see those she had knocked out.

"I'm sorry... I.. I just snapped, she..." Kari tried to explain as she felt ashamed for attacking her friends, looking over at the still knocked out forms of Rika and Renamon.

"It's alright, they will be fine." Tai assured as he headed over with the unconscious form of Sora in his arms, smiling as he then said. "We just need to help you control your power and you won't have to worry about this again."

Everyone else standing smiled and agreed, even Suzie, who smiled back at Kari, making her smile as well, knowing that she did not hate her once again.

"Man, we missed all the fun." One of the Gazimon said as Lilithmon and them exited the mountain entrance, causing the group to look at them with weary eyes, before Kari said reassuringly. "It's alright, they really are helping us."

Nodding in reply, Mikey looked around at their wounded, while smiling to see Catherine clinging tightly to TK and tearing up, before the Red General then said to the group. "Lets get everyone back to Omni City."

The group nodded, with the Digimon Digivolving into whoever was needed to help transport the wounded and unconscious, before the Digi-heroes headed back to Omni City, to treat their injuries and make a report to their superiors as to what had occurred, unaware of how quickly things will soon change for the worse.

-Syndicate base-

"Curse, them, curse them all!" Barbamon growled as he paced around in his throne room.

With his staff now broken, his power had dropped significantly, with many that were under his control now free of his influence.

Likewise, with Whispered now gone and NeoMyotismon's Data gone for good, the Syndicate was in worse shape than it had ever been.

Feeling a dark presence, Barbamon then quickly brought his hand up, blocking the fist of Plutomon, which crackled with dark energy of its own as the dark Olympian glared at him.

"You foolish old man, because of you, we have lost!" Plutomon stated with a great anger in his voice.

"Watch your tone! I might not be as strong as I was before, but I still have more than enough power to end you!" Barbamon yelled back in anger.

"Your continued desire for the girl's power has ruined us. We have lost so much because you keep obsessing over power. The Syndicate needs real leadership, so perhaps it's time to remove you once and for all!" Plutomon declared as he and Barbamon glared at the other, both getting ready to strike the other down.

However, before they could fight, a trio of laughter filled the room, confusing the two Syndicate leaders, before a dark grey sphere, a yellow sphere, and a dark blue sphere appeared above them.

"**I told you these two would be amusing.**" Nemesis said with a wicked laugh.

Glaring at the Viruses, Plutomon questioned. "And what do you things want from us?"

Addressing the pair for himself, Nemesis and Nyx, Erebus said. "**We want you to launch an attack on Omni City, tear it and the Digital Defence Force to pieces.**"

"Are you mad!? We no longer have the power or strength for something like that!" Barbamon yelled in anger, not liking that the Viruses dared to give him orders.

"**You desire power, do you not? Power equal to that of the Dark Queen? We can give it to you.**" Erebus said in reply, peaking Barbamon's interest.

"Can you now? What's in it for you?" The Lord of Greed questioned, knowing that they would not make such an offer unless they wanted something in return.

"**The mutual destruction of our enemies should suffice. You will have the power to rule over the Digital World as you see fit, and we will have our revenge. I will even lend you my Champion's aid in this battle.**" Nyx said in reply, causing Barbamon to smirk wickedly.

"Fine, but if you turn on me, you will regret it." Barbamon said with a dark smile, while Plutomon sighed, knowing that he didn't have many options at this point.

"**Hold still then, this will hurt... a lot.**" Erebus said in reply, before three beams of energy shot from the Viruses at Barbamon, causing the Demon Lord to scream loudly as a tremendous pain filled his entire being, collapsing to his hands and knees as the energies ran rampant through his body, altering his Data and twisting his very being from the inside out.

Plutomon stepped back as he then heard Barbamon's cries of pain turn into insane and maniacal laughs, the Lord of Greed rising to his feet as the energy continued to flow through him, warping his body and his mind.

-Elsewhere-

Near one of the volcanic regions of the Digital World, one of the mountains busted open with a massive explosion, where legions of mechanized monstrosities, Hades' Reaper army, emerged, many resembling the massive creature LightforceVeedramon fought back in the lab, others smaller, more agile, while others had wings as to combat flying enemies, while others looked like six legged tanks, with enough firepower to level cities.

Emerging with the group was a massive construct, the size of the other Viruses, with a dark red aura around it's being.

Though the front of the being was human based, being coated in dark silver armour and having no facial details whatsoever, the being seemed attached to a gigantic beast-like machine, where his shoulders were fused with the beast, looking like an ornament that hung from a headless mechanical hound, the sight of which was a true horror, a walking nightmare to those who saw the horrid form proceed toward its destination.

"**Primary Target: Omni City. Commence Digital Purge!**" Hades declared as his army began their march towards Omni City, ready to destroy all in their path.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, as the Digi-heroes recovered from their fight with the Syndicate, was met mostly with Kari going to each person that Barbamon had controlled to fight, apologizing for her actions against them, with everyone forgiving her, though some like Tagiru and Gumdramon panicked the moment she entered the room, followed by those who were under the Demon Lord's influence apologizing for their actions.

Sitting in the locker room by himself, Tai, despite everything working out, felt out of it.

He had not visited Sora since he brought her in, and while he knew Barbamon was controlling her and that she didn't mean what she said, the words still haunted him.

For a while, the older Digidestined of Courage had been doubting himself when it came to the girl he loved, wondering if he was truly the right person for her, or if he had indeed only made her life worse.

It almost made Tai laugh inside that he wished he was more like Davis, with the way he treated Kari, treating her like a princess and more, and wondered if that was the kind of person Sora deserved.

'I need to talk with Davis, ask him for advice.' Tai thought to himself as he got up and headed out of the locker room, hoping to seek out his younger friend and talk with him, find out if he could make Sora as happy as Kari.

"Tai!" A familiar voice suddenly rang out, causing him to look to see Sora quickly approaching him.

"Sora, why are you...?" Tai started to ask, wondering why she was out of her hospital bed, before the Digidestined of Love quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Sora sobbed into his chest as she held him tightly.

Waking up and not seeing Tai, Sora remembered everything that happened, every word she said, and instantly fear that she had driven the one person she cared about the most from her, causing her to quickly bolt from her bed and race to find him.

"Please, don't leave me... I didn't mean any of it... I would never be with Davis because I... I love you... I love you so much..." The orange haired girl said through her sobs, surprising Tai, who mentally cursed himself for letting her believe that he was leaving her.

Wrapping his arms around her, Tai held Sora, keeping her close to his chest as he stroked the back of her head, accepting her apology and giving his own.

"Sora, I would never leave you, I love you with all my heart." The brunette said, his tone a little ashamed as he admitted. "I was scared I lost you, that inside you regretted being with me and that I was not good enough for you. I'm sorry if I scared you, can you forgive me?"

"I have no regrets, you are everything I have ever dreamt of. Just please, don't leave me, not after waiting so long for us to be together." Sora replied as she held him close, not only to keep him close, but now for support, feeling her legs give out as she was still exhausted from the battle.

"I promise, my love." Tai said back with a caring smile, before scooping the orange haired girl up in his arms, holding her in a bridal style position as he suggested. "Now let's get you back to bed, and I promise I won't leave your side until you are better."

"Thank you, Tai." Sora happily replied as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, before letting her exhaustion take over as she drifted asleep, resting her head against Tai's chest as he carried her back to her room.

-Meanwhile-

Within his room, Cody slowly began to open his eyes, feeling his head throbbing with pain, mostly from the smack to the head Suzie had given him.

'Remind me not to piss her off in the future.' The Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability thought to himself, before letting his eyes scan the room, where he noticed Armadillomon resting at the foot of his bed, sound asleep.

His eyes then landed on the chair next to his bed, where he was surprised to see Suzie, noticing her face down, for she was in the midst of reading a book, one he recognized as a book Izzy had given her in the past.

And like his partner, Lopmon was resting, only she lay in her Tamer's lap, the sight made Cody smile to see the pair so close, looking at how sweet the pair looked.

Cody then found himself looking at Suzie more, looking at her not as a fellow DDF member, but as who she really is, a caring and kindhearted girl who did have some issues with trust, but was also brave and willing to change for the greater good, where the brunette then absentmindedly thought to himself. 'She's beautiful.'

Instantly he blushed at his sudden thought, and was grateful it went away as Suzie looked up from her book and smiled to see him awake, where she said to Cody with a kind tone, as well as a light blush of her own. "Good morning, I hope you are feeling better."

"Still a little sore, but I am glad to see a familiar face." Cody replied, smiling as he then told the purple haired girl as he rubbed his head. "You fight well, I'm impressed."

Blushing lightly, Suzie placed her hand behind her head nervously as she replied. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"No, you did the right thing, and I kind of deserved it for everything I said and did." Cody said in reply, blushing lightly himself as both younger DDF members avoided eye contact with one another, trying to think of what to say next.

"I forgive you, only if you can forgive me." Suzie then said, breaking their silence as she told Cody with a smile. "And I know you were being manipulated by rage, but you are an amazing fighter. Maybe we can have a real Kendo match when you're feeling better, I know you would be an honourable opponent to face."

Smiling back at her, Cody shook his head affirmatively, where he said in honest tone. "I'd like that."

-Meanwhile-

Within Catherine's room, TK sat close to her as he held his girlfriend, who continued to sob as she remembered everything she went through.

After receiving what she thought was a message from TK to secretly meet her in the Digital World, she and Floramon were quickly grabbed by the Syndicate.

Once they were before Barbamon, the Demon Lord used his Death Lure to bring out their inner darkness, to which Catherine felt all of her rage and anger consume her.

For days, Barbamon had kept the pair locked up, continuing to fill their heads with his dark powers, making them slowly forget who they were until both lost their free wills, their ability to feel anything, and were turned into Barbamon's mindless puppets, the Demon Lord training the pair, readying them to strike down the ones they loved, alongside their friends.

"I'm so sorry, TK... I..." Catherine tried to say through her sobs, but found the memories of what happened to her to be too much to simply explain away.

"It's alright." TK whispered, holding Catherine close to him, trying to assure the blonde as he told her. "You are not to blame here, Barbamon is the one we should despise. I have no idea what he did to you and Floramon, but I promise you, Patamon and I will make him pay, no matter what, he will regret hurting you."

"Thank you..." Catherine whispered as she held TK close to her, feeling as if the darkness inside of her was being taken away by TK's love, an action of which was being mimicked by Floramon nearby with Patamon, who did his best to comfort the plant Digimon from her pain.

Rubbing her back with his paw, Patamon displayed the same care and kindness as TK, where the Digimon of Hope said. "Floramon, I know you are doubting yourself, but you have to know you are not to blame. The entire time we fought, I knew that inside remained the same sweet, caring and wonderful Digimon I fell for, and I promise that I won't let anything like that happen to you again."

"Patamon, I... thank you..." Floramon said in reply, wiping her eyes as she faced the Digimon of Hope, wrapped her arms around his being and hugged him, expressing her emotions further as she gave Patamon a small kiss, the actions of which Patamon returned.

-Elsewhere-

After checking to make sure Takuya, JP and the others were alright, Koichi decided that he needed some fresh air, heading up through the elevator to the roof of the DDF Headquarters, mentally sighing, both in happiness that his friends were all ok, and in frustration about the Syndicate, the Viruses, and most of all, Endoraimon.

The Warrior of Darkness couldn't help but growl in frustration over the fusion form of Duskmon, wishing that he could just go out on his own and stop him before he could cause any more damage, but knew that he would not be able to take him on alone, despite his desire to keep his friends safe from the monster he used to be.

Feeling the elevator come to a halt and open its doors, Koichi stepped outside, expecting solitude, but looking ahead, he saw he was not alone.

Blinking his eyes, Koichi saw a beautiful woman lying on the ledge, as though sunbathing herself, her eyes closed as he saw long, turquoise hair flowing down her shoulders and onto the ledge as she hummed happily to herself.

Koichi blinked and was about to ask who she was, before his eyes widened at familiar features, including the light, green skin, familiar fin like ears, and the familiar shell helmet lying next to her.

'Ranamon!?' Koichi thought to himself in surprise, blushing lightly as he took in her beauty, before he saw her sit up, stretch and reach for her helmet, rolling up her long hair and placing the shell back on her head, where the Warrior of Water turned to get off the ledge, only to blush brightly at seeing Koichi standing there.

"Koichi?" She let out with surprise, before asking with a curiousness. "What are you doing here?"

"After everything that's happened, I just needed some time to myself and to process all this." Koichi replied as he continued to stare at Ranamon, both blushing lightly, feeling the awkwardness in the air.

But after listening to Koichi's reply, Ranamon gave off a gentle smile, approached the Warrior of Darkness slowly and said with a caring voice. "I understand perfectly, suga. Even after all these years, there are plenty of times when I just want to be alone and reflect. I think back to when I used to side with the forces of evil and recall on how I acted. I remember doing so many bad things and not having the slightest regret for it, but after my purification, I realized just how rotten I was."

"Yeah you were... interesting back then." Koichi said with a chuckle, remembering how Ranamon use to act back when he was Duskmon and both served the corrupted Cherubimon, before he added. "But you have changed since then."

"As have you." Ranamon said in reply, setting her hand on Koichi's shoulder, looked him in the eyes with honesty and added. "I can sense that you are troubled by that creep, Endoraimon, that you feel he is part of your past, but you could not be more wrong if you tried. You are a brave and noble soul, a real hero and a true friend. And it's those aspects that will allow you to take down that fake freak and show that darkness can triumph, but for the right reasons."

Koichi smiled at Ranamon and her faithful words, where he then said in reply. "Thank you, Ranamon."

He then noticed the Warrior of Water blushing as she avoided eye contact, gulping lightly as though steeling herself, before she then looked him in the eyes and said. "Koichi, I know I acted a little obsessed in the past, but that was because you are handsome, brave, sweet and so amazing, I was scared you wouldn't pay any attention to me."

"You are an amazing person and I hoped we could be together, but I am sure that you have tons of girls who would make an amazing girlfriend for you, so I'll try and hold back on my feelings. I just want you to be happy, and if I could be the one to do it, I would put everything in my heart to see you smile." Ranamon then said as she let her feelings be known, her tone a little solemn as she then moved past Koichi and was about to enter the elevator, to give the Warrior of Darkness the privacy she believed he desired, but was too kind to ask for it.

However, before the Warrior of Water could so much as walk through the doors, she felt Koichi's hand on her shoulder, causing her to blush lightly at his touch and the warm feeling that came with it, before turning to look at the Warrior of Darkness, blushing deeper to see him smiling at her.

Her blush then grew as Koichi closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers' in a kiss, causing Ranamon to widen her eyes in shock and surprise.

'If this is a dream, please don't wake me up!' Ranamon thought to herself as she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Koichi's neck, and returned the kiss.

As the sun continued to rise behind them, the pair continued their kiss, leaving their worries aside for the moment and just focusing on one another.

-Meanwhile-

Back inside the DDF headquarters, Kari had taken her time to find and apologize to everyone for attacking them.

Having made several apologies and received their understanding and forgiveness, those Tagiru and Kenta took a bit to calm down, both thinking she had come to finish the job, Kari made her way down the hallway towards Rika's room, wanting to apologize to her and Renamon for the injuries she caused them, but there was part of Kari that feared Rika would refuse to accept her plea for forgiveness.

Turning the corner and seeing Rika's room in sight, Kari stopped as she saw Renamon exit the room, where the brunette approached Renamon and had to ask. "Renamon, what are you doing? Why aren't you with Rika?"

"Rika doesn't need me around, she's one of the toughest humans I know." Renamon replied, smiling as she then said. "So I decided to check on Guilmon."

"I just past him and Takato on my way here. They're heading towards the kitchen I think." Kari replied nervously, not sure what the foxy Digimon thought of her, before she noticed Renamon bowing down slightly to her.

"Kari, I can sense you have some fears within you relating to your actions against us, but I am confident that I can speak for Rika and myself when I say we forgive you, and that we are also sorry for our actions against you." Renamon said apologetically towards the brunette, surprising her a bit as Kari waved her hands in front of her and quickly assured. "No, no, you two don't have anything to apologize for, Barbamon was the one messing with your minds, you had no control over what you did or what you said."

Smiling, Renamon moved to the side and allowing Kari access to Rika's room, where the vixen said. "If you want to speak with Rika, she should still be awake."

"And if she asks, tell her I'm with Guilmon." Renamon said with a continued smile, walking past Kari, where the brunette noticed Renamon's tail swaying around with obvious excitement, recalling how Gatomon's would do that when she and Veemon began dating, causing a light smile to appear on Kari's face, before refocusing and turning to confront Rika.

Taking a breath, Kari approached the door as it slid open, where she saw the red haired Tamer lying on her bed, facing the window, before Rika turned to see who was visiting her, tensing up slightly to see Kari standing there as both felt nervous and afraid.

"I'm sorry." Both girls then said in unison, their apologies surprising the other and causing Rika to ask. "Wait. Why are you apologizing? I was the one who treated you like garbage and said I was going to steal your boyfriend."

"I know you weren't yourself, that Barbamon was controlling you. I'm sorry for snapping like I did, and hurting you and Renamon." Kari replied apologetically as she walked in and sat upon the chair next to Rika's bed.

"I'm glad you did. I don't want to know what that creep had planned for us if we stayed under his control." Rika said with a shiver, thinking of the various cruel and twisted things someone like Barbamon could have done with her and Renamon at his beckon call.

The redhead then sighed sadly as she then said. "But despite him manipulating us, not all of what I said was from his influence."

"I know I said I could get over the fact that you and Davis are together, but it's a lot harder than I thought. He used to be just a silly crush, but seeing him, being around him after all these years, and what you had us do together, it's hard to let someone as amazing as him go." Rika then added, hoping that she didn't piss Kari off once again, before she noticed the sad smile on the brunette's face.

"I know how you feel. If I had lost Davis, if he had fallen for someone else, I don't know what I would do." Kari said in an empathetic reply, before adding. "I can't imagine my life without him. I can't imagine waking up and knowing he will never come over with fresh food he and Veemon made for us. I can't imagine not seeing the way he makes me feel when we go out, how he tries to plan the date so we do things he knows I will really love. He treats me so wonderfully, it scares me to think if anything would happen to him. I don't want to lose him, not after everything he has done and shared with me."

Rika smiled at hearing Kari's words, looking down into her lap as she said in reply. "He really is amazing. You are lucky to have him in your life."

Smiling back, Kari set her hand on Rika's shoulder, causing her to look up and saw the brunette smiling at her, where Kari assured. "And I know you will find someone. You are smart, brave and beautiful, any man would be lucky to be yours'."

"And should anything happen to me, I give you permission to date Davis." Kari added with a friendly smile, continuing to assure Rika as the Digidestined of Light told her. "I know you will make Davis very happy."

"In many ways." Kari then finished with a wink, causing Rika to blush a bit, remembering once more the erotic actions she did with Davis when the two of them were under the brunette's control, before both girls laughed together, both feeling happy that there was no tension between one another.

-An hour later-

Inside one of the rooms, the male Digi-heroes and their Digimon all sat around the room, with some still nursing their wounds from the battle, with JP and Takuya both looking bruised as they had ice packs on their heads, while Kazu had a split on his right arm.

"I've been hit by that attack twice in one life time, that's two times too many!" JP complained, before Takuya said in agreement. "You're telling me, but remember, Kari wasn't in control of her actions, and she did apologize to each of us for what she did."

"Likewise, we kind of deserved it." Ryo then added as he sat up, thankful that he did not feel the same wrath the others did and that Davis and Veemon broke Barbamon's hold on them before they did something stupid.

"I'm just glad she didn't come after all of us." Matt then said, finding it strange that Kari only went after those Barbamon had control over.

As those sensing what the blond was thinking, Davis looked at him and replied. "Remember those red auras that appeared over them when they were freed from the spell, Kari said that she could see them no matter what."

Surprised by this, Izzy asked in curiosity. "So she can tell who Barbamon was controlling and who he wasn't?"

"Yeah, something like that. Glad his staff is broken now." Tai said in reply as he sat back and relaxed, where the group continuing to talk, unaware of the approaching danger.

-Meanwhile-

As the guys were having their little group discussion, the girls had all met in Sora's room, who had woken up only a few minutes before from when Tai returned her to her room.

As they also talked amongst themselves, with Mimi and Palmon both looking disheveled after both being under Barbamon's control and the quick thrashing Kari had given them, the Digidestined of Sincerity then said in a depressed tone. "I don't know what hurts more, the damage to my body or my pride. Seriously, I can't believe I actually tried to harm my Izzy."

"Well at least you had the decency to kiss him first." Airu said in reply with an annoyed tone, causing the other girls to sigh, knowing that the blonde had yet to forgive Yuu for the words he said while under Barbamon's influence, with Nene and Angie finding it almost ironic to have seen Yuu chasing Airu down the hallway to talk to her, almost the reverse of how they use to be.

"Come on, Airu, I know you are mad, but Yuu didn't mean to harm you or hurt your feelings, so try and forgive him." Angie said to the blonde, who just huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'll think about it, but he better show his apology with more than words, maybe something on the clothing line or helping me capture a Digimon as cute as Opposumon will make me feel better." Airu replied with some reluctance.

Letting out a sigh, Nene then turned her attention towards Kari as she then said with a smile. "I'm just happy you calmed down after all was said and done, Davis really knows how to get through to you."

Smiling at Nene's words, Kari nodded.

"I am lucky to have him, and I know he feels the same toward me. I know if anything does happen, he will be there for me." Kari said in reply.

"He's really dependable." Nene then said, closing her eyes as she then continued, saying with a dreamy smile. "And a great cook too, not to mention good looking and..."

"Nene!" The collective voices of Sora, Mimi, Yoshi and Rika yelled, causing the brunette idol to snap her eyes open in confusion, before looking Kari's way, causing her to gulp and sweat nervously at seeing the Digidestined of Light and Darkness' eyes glowing red as she glared at her.

Nervously, Nene brought her hands up as she said with a nervous laugh. "I didn't mean anything by that. I was just agreeing with you is all. Davis is a great guy, and he is your great guy."

Kari's eyes returned to normal as she smiled, causing everyone to let out a sigh of relief, happy to see that the brunette had not gone on another rampage, while Rika looked over and Nene and shook her head as she thought. 'Don't push your luck, Nene, or you'll end up in my situation.'

"I still think you two should talk to her about my suggestion." The voice of Mervamon then commented through Nene's Fusion Loader, confusing most of the group, while Rika and Nene, in a panic, tried to cover up and hide the device before the warrior Digimon said too much.

"What is she talking about?" Kari asked in confusion, especially seeing how Rika and Nene were reacting, before the pair looked at her and said, not only in unison but also frantically. "Nothing!"

Kari continued to glare at the two, but before she could question them any further, her new senses kicked in, something was wrong.

"Something is happening." The brunette said with a sudden concern, confusing the others, before the base's alarms began to blare, backing up Kari's worry and placing all on alert.

"All DDF personal, Omni City is under attack, report to stations immediately!" Jupitermon's voice said through the intercoms, causing the girls to quickly head out of the room and towards the control room.

-A few minutes later-

Meeting the guys and arriving in the control room, the Digi-heroes saw Jupitermon, Junomon, Marsmon, Neptunemon, the Royal Knights and Bantyo Digimon waiting for them with the command staff, while on the screens and monitors, the sight of Troopmon and other Syndicate Digimon attacking the southern side of the city was being shown.

"Geez, Barbamon is asking for punishment now, isn't he?" Kazu asked as he and the others saw the Syndicate once more attacking them, and on their own turf.

However, Kari, continuing to sense something out of place, said in a worried voice that got everyone's attention. "No, something is wrong here. How did he...?"

The group then heard the familiar laugh of Barbamon coming from the screens, causing them to turn, only to be in shock to see the radical change from the leader of the Syndicate they fought only hours before.

Though Barbamon remained in similar regal attire he had worn prior to his recent defeat, all could see many changes within the Demon Lord.

As his face remained concealed by a gold mask, it had changed in form, rising at the top and sporting a purple gem, where similar gems were set upon his new robes, which trailed down his body, highlighting not only the six red wings of energy upon his back, but also the skeletal head fused upon his right shoulder, trailing down to cover his new right arm, a sight that reminded the Digi-heroes of the Demon Lord's former staff.

"Omni City! Digital Defence Force! Digi-heroes! Behold my new form, my Avarice Mode! Thanks to my new... acquaintances, I finally have power equal to the former Dark Queen, and now, all of you are mine!" Barbamon: Avarice Mode declared with a dark laugh as he brought his right hand up where, much to the Digi-heroes shock and horror, a familiar red orb, now bearing the Mark of Greed on it, appeared in his hands.

"No!" Kari screamed as she held out her hand, just as Barbamon: Avarice Mode cried out in his moment of triumph. "Supreme Death Lure!"

At the command, the red orb unleashed a massive blast of red energy, which began to grow and consume Omni City.

However, at the same moment, a massive energy barrier of light and dark energy formed not only around the DDF headquarters, but over a small part of the city as well, causing everyone in the control room to look at see Kari's hands glowing, before she began to groan in pain as the red energy hit her barrier, trying to push through, before it faded, causing Davis to quickly move over and check on his beloved as she panted heavily.

"I'm ok..." Kari assured, only to say with fear. "But he's more powerful now, and we have a new problem."

The team knew that she was right, for now, half of Omni City was under Barbamon's control, and they knew he would not stop there and that if nothing was done than not only would Omni City fall, but so would the whole Digital World.


	11. Chapter 11

The scene in the streets of Omni City could only be described as panic and chaos as brainwashed Digimon, now under the command of Barbamon: Avarice Mode, began to riot and attack whatever they could, while the main forces of the DDF began to try and detain the brainwashed Digimon, as well as deal with the Syndicate forces invading the city.

Above and around the chaos, the Digi-heroes rushed towards the center of the madness, where they were certain the Demon Lord was waiting for them.

With most of the group in their mega forms, while the Legendary Warriors split with the six humans in Fusion Form and the four Digimon in Human Spirit Form, Kari continued to get a feeling of dread as she looked down from Mangadramon's back, seeing the Banto Digimon and Royal Knights trying their best to get the hang of the situation.

"Head up, trouble ahead." LightforceVeedramon called out, causing the group to stop and look down the road in front of them, where they saw Plutomon standing in the middle as he glared at them, Kari especially.

"You have all been a thorn in the Syndicate's side long enough, especially you, little girl. I shall do what Barbamon should have done long ago and end your existence." Plutomon declared before, much to the Digi-heroes shock, Venusmon, Apollomon and Dianamon of the Olympios XII landed around Plutomon, the three staring at the heroes with dark, menacing glare, letting them know that the three were now under Barbamon's influence.

But before Plutmon could order an attack, his looked past the Digi-heroes and narrowed his eyes, causing them all to turn and see Jupitermon, along with Junomon, Neptunemon and Marsmon land behind them, walking past the group as Jupitermon glared at his brother.

"Go, leave them to us, deal with Barbamon." Jupitermon said to the Digi-heroes, before he turned and looked at Shoutmon X7 and said. "And when this is over, I shall resign as leader of the DDF where its fate will be in your hands."

Shoutmon X7 looked on in surprise, before nodding his head in agreement, where the Digi-heroes quickly moved around the battle, heading past Plutomon and the brainwashed Olympians as they glared down their former allies.

"Fool, you had the Digital World in your hands and you let it slip past you. You are just as pathetic as you were before, brother, this is why I should have been leader." Plutomon said as he glared at the golden armoured Digimon.

"You are the foolish one. We were created to keep the Digital World in order, not to control it." Jupitermon said back, drawing his weapons as he declared. "You have strayed from your path, my brother. And though we once fought alongside each other, I will be the one to defeat you."

"Hah, you are just a whine, old man! Lord Plutomon should take your place!" Venusmon said with a dark grin as she and her two corrupted brethren prepared to attack at Plutomon's command.

Behind Jupitermon, Marsmon, Junomon and Neptunemon also prepared for battle, before the area around them burst into bright lights as the Olympians fought one another.

-Meanwhile-

As the Digi-heroes continued on their way towards Barbamon through the streets, they all heard the explosions behind them, knowing that Jupitermon and the others were fighting, but also knew that they had to keep going.

"Nightmare Wing!" A familiar voice to the Legendary Warriors cried out above the group, causing them to look up and see Endoraimon unleashing his attack, with enough time to quickly move out of the way as the attack destroyed a building near where Justimon, CresGarurumon and Tuwarmon were just moving past.

"So that's where Barbamon got his new tricks, the Viruses are helping him." Aldamon said as he glared at Endoraimon, who looked ready to fight.

As Aldamon was about to strike, some confusion fell upon him as Rhihimon stepped ahead.

"Leave him to us." Koichi said, causing the group to see him and BeoWolfmon move in front of the group, getting into fighting stances as they prepared to confront the corrupt Warrior of Darkness.

"And you better not forget about me, sweetie." The familiar voice of Ranamon suddenly declared as she jumped down from the sky, landing beside Rhihimon, only her expression was of pure seriousness as she focused solely on Endoraimon.

"I don't think that..." BeoWolfmon started to say, but stopped when Rhihimon looked at him and shook his head.

"It'll be fine. I trust Ranamon, and know her power will help us vanquish the darkness." Rhihimon declared, before facing the Warrior of Water and adding. "Besides, she is more than just a pretty face."

At Rhihimon's words, Ranamon blushed a little, before refocusing in Endoraimon, ready to fight alongside the Warriors of Light and Darkness, ready to vanquish the corruption of Koichi's past once and for all.

The other Legendary Warriors and Digi-heroes looked at one another, before looking back at the three as Tai said through BlitzGreymon. "Alright you three, but be careful."

With that, the others moved on, while Rhihimon, BeoWolfmon and Ranamon continued to glare at Endoraimon as he landed on his feet, slowly walking towards them, his blades shining from the street lights.

"You will regret challenging me." The corrupt Warrior of Darkness stated as he prepared for battle, staring at his foes with arrogance and a sense of superiority.

"We'll see about that!" Ranamon called, pointing at Endoraimon as she added. "Now prepare to face the power of the true Legendary Warriors, and what a real team can truly do."

-Meanwhile-

As their three friends began their fight with Endoraimon, the other Digi-heroes prepared themselves as they reached the center of Barbamon's attack, seeing his red orb floating in the air as it continued to glow.

Not wanting to hold anything back, both BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon quickly glowed with energy, before the two fused together, forming Omnimon Alter-S for the first time since the final battle against the Dark Queen, extending his sword and cannon as he prepared to fight.

Kari, meanwhile, continued to feel the unnerving energy circulating around the area as she looked around from Magnadramon's back, but smiled when she saw not only LightforceVeedramon, but Lilithmon floating by her as well, making her feel comfortable knowing that both were there for her.

And her smile remained as she saw her friends, all those she cared for fighting along her side, where Phoenixmon lead Rafflesimon, Seraphimon, Dominimon,Valkyrimon, GrandisKuwagamon, Gallantmon: Crimson Mode, Sakuyamon, Beelzemon: Blast Mode, MarineAngemon, Aldamon, JetSilphymon, Rosemon: Burst Mode and Ravemon: Burst Mode in an aerial assault, striking down the dark Digimon in the skies, while Vikemon, Justimon, HiAndromon, MegaGargomon, Antylamon Daipenmon, RhinoKabuterimon, Mecrurymon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, ShineGreymon: Burst Mode, MirageGaogamon: Burst Mode, Mervamon, Tuwarmon, Arresterdramon: Superior Mode and Cho-Hakkaimon remained with Shoutmon X7, leading them against the remainder of Barbamon's forces.

Near the Digimon King stood another new Digimon, as Tentomon had warp Digivolve to his true Mega Form, HerculesKabuterimon, with Izzy standing on the large insect Digimon's shoulder as they awaited battle.

Looking down and around at the Digi-heroes surrounding him as he floated in the air, Barbamon: Avarice Mode kept a dark smirk on his face.

Though he was annoyed that they were not under his control, as well as the fact that the girl had somehow prevented him from taking the city in its entirety, Barbamon was overwhelmed at the power he now held, and believed that he could crush them all with no trouble whatsoever.

"You all should have taken me seriously before, now you will all pay for your defiance with your lives. Inferno Storm!" Barbamon: AM declared as he raised both hands into the air, where a massive circle appeared in the air above him, resembling the Mark of Greed.

"Quick, everyone, move!" LightforceVeedramon cried out as hundreds of fireballs began to rain down from the circle, causing the Digi-heroes to quickly move out of the way, dodging the fiery blasts as they slammed into the ground below, scorching the ground as they hit.

Doing his best to dodge the attacks, Omnimon also remained on the offensive as he tried to attack the Demon Lord.

"Garuru Sword!" He announced, drawing out the shining blade from the wolf-like head and swung forward, taking a swipe at Barbamon, only to stop in his tracks, shocked as Barbamon blocked the attack, holding back the blade with his left arm.

"Is that all you've got?" Barbamon: AM asked mockingly, before he threw Omnimon back with a great force, sending the fused Digimon flying back, causing the other flying Digimon to quickly move out of the way so that he didn't collide with them, before the knight Digimon crashed into a highrise building, shocking most at Barbamon's physical power.

"Careful, he's stronger now." Aldamon called in warning as he gathered energy into his hands, forming a familiar ball of fiery energy.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" The Warrior of Flame then cried out as he threw the attack at Barbamon, who continued to smirk wickedly.

"Shadow Wing!" The Demon Lord declared in response as his energy wings glowed brightly, before a red barrier appeared before him, canceling out Aldamon's attack like it was nothing, causing JetSilphymon to comment with some frustration. "And it looks like he's got some new tricks up his sleeve."

"You have no idea, my dear. Infernal Pandaemonium!" Barbamon: AM then declared as he held up his hands, where a wave of black fire shot out towards the flying Digimon, who quickly did their best to move out of the way, though Phoenixmon, Ravemon and a few others felt the heat of the attack, feeling their bodies singed slightly.

"He's not joking around. I can feel his power just coming into contact with us." Gallantmon said with a groan, where inside his form, Takato and Guilmon could feel the dark flames stinging at their beings.

Seeing another wave of flames heading for them, both Kari and Sakuyamon acted, with Kari raising her hands, while Sakuyamon channeled her mystical powers and harnessed it to use her Crystal Sphere attack, Kari concentrated her power, causing a pair of energy barriers to appear before them and their friends as the flames hit, where both girls groaned in pain from the intensity of the power behind the attack.

"Kari!" LightforceVeedramon called with concern at seeing his girlfriend wince, but had no time to react as Barbamon was on his, using his twin blades to block the Demon Lord's claws as he clashed with him, pushing the knight Digimon back in the air.

"I will enjoy destroying you." Barbamon: AM told LightforceVeedramon, gathering dark energy in his claws and slashing them along the knight Digimon over and over, filling Davis and Veemon with a surging pain.

"I know you hold some key in controlling that girl's powers, so let's see what happens if I take you out of the picture. Infernal Pandaemonium!" The Demon Lord then called with fury, releasing an onslaught of black fireballs, bombarding LightforceVeedramon, who cried out from the attacks.

Continuing to strike the Digimon of Miracles, the Demon Lord quickly stopped and turned at the sound of a loud roar, looking just in time to see Magnadramon crash into him, sending both crashing into the ground below, only for them to see both Kari and Gatomon, who had De-Digivolved, go flying out of the dust cloud, landing off to the side in pain, while Barbamon stood unharmed as he saw the ground team start to surround him.

"Try anything you like, but if those two cannot damage me, what chance do any of you have?" Barbamon: AM mocked, gesturing to the fallen forms of LightforceVeedramon, Gatomon and Kari, where his words further frustrated the group, knowing LightforceVeedramon and Kari's strengths were their best chance against a Digimon such as Barbamon: AM.

However, all refused to back down, believing that with their teamwork, they could defeat the Demon Lord and stop his army.

-With Rhihimon, BeoWolfmon and Ranamon-

As their battle raged on, the Warriors of Light and Darkness continued to swing and slash their weapons at Endoraimon, who either dodged, parried or phased out to let the blades pass through him, before counter attacking with his own attacks, sending BeoWolfmon flying back into a building, while holding Rhihimon back with his free hand.

"Whipping Waves!" Ranamon declared meanwhile, summoning four water sprouts, which shot out towards Endoraimon, who pushed Rhihimon back as he dodged the attacks, before shooting right at Ranamon, ready to swing his blade and cut her in half, only to be surprised when she jumped over his attack, a determined and unafraid look on her face as she began to dodge and move away from his attacks.

"You aren't going to be takin' me down so easily." Ranamon declared as she landed, keeping up on her offense and defence respectively as she cast off the water from her first attack, using it to strike from the ground and around Endoraimon, throwing it as several shots from all around the corrupt Warrior of Darkness.

However, Endoraimon was unharmed by the attack, looking at the Warrior of Water as he said in an annoyed tone. "No matter how you try, you will always be pathetic."

With that, the corrupted Warrior of Darkness then shot towards Ranamon, raising his blades to strike her, only for them to be blocked by BeoWolfmon's blade, the Warrior of Light having quickly gotten between the two as he struggled to keep Endoraimon back.

"The only pathetic one is you." BeoWolfmon stated, continuing to repel Endoraimon's blades with his own, causing Ranamon to smile at seeing the trust she had gained from those she was proud to now call her friends.

Growling slightly, Endoraimon started to say with an annoyed tone. "I have had enough of you, Warrior of Light. It's time I finish..."

But before the corrupted Warrior could finish his vengeful words, he let out a pained cry as he felt great pain coming from his back, through his chest, looking down to see the tip of Rhihimon's spear coming out of the eye in his chest, glowing with a dark aura, before he felt himself being lifted up, hearing Koichi's cry as he lifted his foe into the air.

"Now!" Rhihimon cried out, getting nods from his fellow Warriors as they moved to strike.

"Frozen Hunter!" BeoWolfmon announced, raising his blade to the skies and summoning his energy, taking the form as a massive wolf of pure light.

"Whipping Waves!" Ranamon followed up with all her might, casting out a great onslaught of water, which shot out as a whole mass of daggers that rushed alongside and around BeoWolfmon's light.

"Black Theorem!" Rhihimon then called out, throwing his spear up, along with Endoraimon, as dark energy began to course through his body, before the other attacks hit him, where the corrupted Warrior let out a loud cry of pain, anger and hatred, before his body dispersed into Data, ending his existence once and for all.

With Endoraimon defeated, the Warriors of Light, Darkness and Water all sighed, relief filling them to know they had won.

"It's over." Ranamon said, smiling at the brothers and declaring happily. "You did it."

"We did it." Rhihimon corrected as he looked at his new girlfriend and replied. "We couldn't have done it without your help."

"Koichi's right. You are a lot stronger than you think, and than I gave you credit for." BeoWolfmon added, smiling at the Warrior of Water as he told her. "You should be proud of yourself."

"I am. Not only at this victory, but by having you in my life." Ranamon replied as she gave off a cheerful smile, expressing her joy as she gave Koichi a small kiss on his armoured face, which left her giggling as she saw the blush appear on Rhihimon's cheeks.

But as much as the Warrior of Water was enjoying the moment, the sound of fighting filled their ears, causing the three to turn and saw the form of Barbamon: AM fighting in the distance against their friends.

"We need to hurry." BeoWolfmon said in urgency as the three quickly ran to see if they could help turn the tide of the battle.

-The others vs. Barbamon-

All around the battleground, the various Digimon were on the ground in pain, each having tried to attack the Demon Lord, only for him to easily overpower and knock them back.

Off on the side, Kari tried to stand up, looking worried to see her friends hurt as she tried to think of what she could do, before LightforceVeedramon landed next to her and Gatomon.

"Davis, I... I don't know what to do. I have this power but I don't know how to use it properly without hurting anyone." Kari said in distress as she looked down at her hands, trying to will her powers in someway to help the others.

Sensing her distress, Davis took a moment to think before he remembered that, as the Dark Queen, Kari was calm most of the time, though quick to anger, while her light half was more focused and disciplined than the dark form, to the point she would get too caught up in her own assessments.

"Kari..." Davis said through LightforceVeedramon, getting her attention as she looked up at the knight Digimon, looking into his eyes and saw Davis' unyielding faith in her, where he continued and said. "From what I can see, your powers work opposite each other based on your emotional state, try clearing your mind and just focus on one thing."

Trusting Davis as she knew he trusted her, Kari gave off a small smile as she closed her eyes, thinking carefully on what she desired, where she got her answer, to protect the man she loved, the one who had always been there for her and would risk everything to ensure she was protected.

Now it was Kari's turn to repay Davis for his actions.

When she opened her eyes, LightforceVeedramon and Gatomon all stared in awe as they saw them glowing a bright light, before her whole body was enveloped in a mix of dark and light energies.

Nearby, and unaware of what was going on, Barbamon: AM smirked as he had Gallantmon under his foot, the knight Digimon trying to pry him off, while the Demon Lord smirked as he watched him struggle.

"This is almost too..." Barbamon started to say with arrogance, before a blast of dark and light energy slammed into his side, sending the Demon Lord flying into a building, which almost fell on him from the force.

Groaning in pain, Barbamon quickly got up from the rubble, wanting to know what hit him and how, before his eyes, along with everyone else present, widened at the sight of Kari, standing in the middle of the battlefield in a new form.

The brunette now wore gold armour that reminded the Digi-heroes of her Dark Queen outfit, where a set of golden dragon heads rested on her shoulders and black robes draped around her form, while behind her, much to the spurise of the group, two wings came out of her back, one seemed to be made of light and the other a flowing shadow.

Kari wore no hood or face mask this time, allowing all to see that her eyes were filled with anger and determination as she glared at Barbamon, before the Digidestined of Light and Darkness called with a determination in her tone. "You have caused enough pain, Barbamon, it's time we finished this!"

"You think you can stop me!? I am beyond even you now!" Barbamon: AM cried out in rage as he charged at Kari, his right arm raised as he was prepared to skewer her with his claws, before, much to his surprise, she merely caught it with one hand, slammed her fist into his stomach, causing Barbamon great pain, before he went flying back a few feet.

Quickly getting to his feet, Barbamon stared at Kari with rage, angered that she was still somehow as strong, if not stronger than he was, while everyone else looked on in awe.

"Infernal Pandaemonium!" The Demon Lord announced, casting off a series of black fireballs, which he directed at Kari, bombarding the brunette, but found Kari was quick to act as she jumped back and began to sweep around the area, avoiding the flames.

Raising her right arm towards her opponent, four small dark portals then opened around Kari, where four dark tendrils popped out and rushed towards Barbamon, who also took to the air as he tried to avoid the attack, using his black flames to burn the tendrils as they got closer to his being.

"You might have some new tricks, but they pale in comparison to mine." Barbamon: AM declared as he removed one of the jewels upon his cloak and crushed it, confusing Kari as to what the Demon Lord was doing, before seeing a dark red aura surround Barbamon's form.

"Witness the power of true darkness! Hyper Cannon!" He called, just as the spirit-like form of Chaosdramon appeared around him, crouching down and casting off a great blast of energy from its artillery cannons, actions copied as Barbamon: AM held his right arm out and cast off the same energies.

However, instead of being scared or moving, Kari merely closed her wings around her form, shocking Barbamon as the attack just reflected off of her, before the brunette reopened her wings, raising her left hand as a bow of light formed in her hand, before using her right hand to pull the string back as several bolts of light and dark energy arrows formed, before she let the attack loose, firing the bolts right at the shadow form of Chaosdramon, destroying it instantly and causing Barbamon to growl in anger.

"You dare defy me!?" He snapped, which just made Kari nod.

"You are nothing but a coward. This entire fight, all you have done is used others to fight your battles for you, and now you are stealing the attacks of those who fell before you." Kari said in reply, raising her hands as dark energy formed on her right, while light energy formed in her left as she went on. "I might have a darkness inside of me, but I use that power to fight for those I care for, something a selfish disgrace for a Digimon like you would never understand."

Kari then pushed her hands forward, sending blasts of dark and light energies at Barbamon, who quickly dodged them, before his rage took over as he quickly rushed at Kari, taking her by surprise as he slammed into her, pinning her to the wall with his right arm raised and ready to strike.

"Kari!" The others yelled in concern, while Barbamon smiled wickedly.

"Now I'll end you!" The Demon Lord said darkly, not noticing Kari close her eyes, clenching his clawed fingers tighter around Kari's throat, before he quickly brought his right hand down to finish her.

However, much to everyone's surprise, there was a flash of light, before Barbamon's fist impacted the concrete wall, shocking him to find that Kari had disappeared.

And the confusion of the Demon Lord grew when he then heard a voice to his right say in an arrogant tone. "Like I said before, you are just a pathetic worm."

Looking to his right, Barbamon, as well as the Digi-heroes, were surprised to see a Shadow, resemblant of the one Kari had used of herself during her time as the Dark Queen, standing there, dressed as the Dark Queen as the Shadow glared at the Demon Lord with a dark smile.

"Your greed will only bring about your downfall." Another voice, the same as the one before him added, causing Barbamon to quickly turn around, shocked along with everyone else to see a being of light, also resembling Kari, quickly reminding Davis, Tai and Sora of Kari's light half, where she stood with her spear in hand as she glared at the Demon Lord with a disgusted look, despising the wicked being.

"What the...!?" Takuya asked, confused at what he was seeing, along with everyone else as they looked back and forth between the two Karis.

"I'm not sure, but somehow Kari made two copies of herself. One of light and one of shadow." Thomas explained, unsure how such a phenomenon could occur, but he could see both Karis were fighting on their side, where he decided not to complain or think too hard on it.

"Ok... wasn't expecting that." Davis replied honestly, while quickly dismissing the unnecessary thoughts of two Karis in bed with him, thoughts Veemon shared, where the Digimon of Miracles wondered to himself. 'I wonder if Kari can teach Gatomon to do that.'

Moving quickly as one, the two Karis then charged at Barbamon, quickly moving to the opposite side they were on, before moving to punch the Demon Lord, who quickly managed to grab both their hands before they collided with his face, though he struggled to keep them at bay.

"Well now, this just got more interesting." Barbamon said with a smirk.

"Shall we show him what happens when he messes with our loved ones?" The Light Kari asked her dark half as her wings seemed to pulse with light energy.

"Did you have to ask?" The Dark Kari asked in reply as her eyes glowed bright red as she then added. "The sooner we take Barbamon down, the better."

Then, quicker than the Digi-heroes could see, the two Karis and Barbamon became blurs as they moved about the battlefield, the two copies of Kari clashing with the Demon Lord each chance they got, where Barbamon did his best to block and push them and their attacks aside.

In one exchange, Barbamon managed to knock the Light Kari back, only for her to spin her spear around, before throwing it right at the Demon Lord, who quickly dodged it, right as the Dark Kari moved in, the Demon Lord doing his best to fight back as she traded blows with him, before she managed to land a punch right across his face.

"You dare...!?" Barbamon cried out with a continued fury, only for his face to be met with a foot as the Light Kari struck and kicked him, sending the Demon Lord flying, before he quickly recovered, gathering red energy into his hands as two red energy swords formed while he glared as the two Karis rushed in, the Dark Kari summoning a dark embuled scythe in her hand, while the Light Kari summoned a sword of light in hers', where each Kari clashed their respective blades against Barbamon's, finding that even with it being two against one, his focus remained as sharp as ever.

The fighting raged on, with the attacks breaking the ground and walls around them, while the others quickly dodged any stray attacks, with Rhihimon quickly grabbing Ranamon as a blast of dark fire missed her by a few feet as they arrived, the three Warriors looking in confusion and awe at the sight they arrived to.

"My word. I knew things would get heated, but I never expected this here to happen." Ranamon said with surprise at seeing the two Karis fighting Barbamon, watching as Barbamon locked his blades with the Dark Kari's scythe, while the Light Kari swung from behind, about to strike the Demon Lord, but was forced to stop as he retracted his swords and side stepped around the Dark Kari, kicking her into the Light half, where he expected their blades to imbed into one another.

However, the Light Kari pulled her blade to the side, while Dark Kari took her left hand off of her scythe, causing both to merely bump into one another, damaged a little, before Dark Kari made a sudden counterattack, casting four dark voids from her back and releasing a series of tendrils that began to chase after Barbamon, which tried to wrap around and crush the Demon Lord to bits.

Barbamon quickly moved away from the tendrils, using his blades to cut them apart, only to look up as his face was met by the Light Kari's fist, sending him flying up through several buildings as the two Karis gave chase, where the Demon Lord landed on a rooftop, his robes covered in various marks and small tears, his mask partly cracked, along with his shoulder pads as he glared as the two who landed across from him.

The Dark Kari then brought up her left arm, causing dozens of shadow shapes to appear above the roof, resembling daggers, before they quickly shot down towards Barbamon, who quickly dodged them, even shooting into the air to avoid them, looking up to see the Light Kari coming down at him for another strike.

Smirking at her predictable attack pattern, the Demon Lord readied to counter her attacks, only to see another shadow dagger coming right at him from behind the Light Kari, which quickly turned into the Dark Kari as she readied her scythe to attack.

Acting quickly, Barbamon used his powers to create a chain of red energy, quickly swinging it to wrap about the Dark Kari and trap her, only for his eyes to widen as the Dark Kari broke and dispersed into shadows, where his chain was repelled back, quickly wrapping around him instead.

The Demon Lord then saw the shadows move to the Light Kari, encasing her, before the two reformed as the real Kari, who quickly slammed her fist into Barbamon's face, sending him pummeling down and slamming into the ground below.

"Way to go Kari!" Gatomon cheered, along with the rest of the group as the brunette landed near the dusty crater, still glaring at the sight.

A second later, a figure quickly shot out of the dust, heading straight for the red orb, revealing a broken and tattered Barbamon: AM, who was left panting in exhaustion and anger as he grabbed the orb in his right hand.

"I will not be beaten, not now, not ever again, and especially not by you!" Barbamon screamed in rage, before raising the orb up higher, the red energy it was emitting quickly being pulled back in, snapping the Digimon under its power out of its spell, before the Demon Lord then slammed the orb into his chest, much to the Digi-heroes shock and surprise.

Barbamon's body then began to glow red, consuming him as he laughed maniacally, his form twisting and growing as his laugh became more monstrous, until he was even larger than Quartzmon, before revealing his new form, scaring everyone who saw it, looking upon the Demon Lord, looking on as he lost all traces of his human-like form, turning into a terrible and twisted being, a leviathan, which was composed of several smaller leviathans, twisting around one another, with the centre not only acting as the basis of the being, but also being the most horrid sight the group gazed upon, seeing that hanging out of the jaws of the beast was what remained of Barbamon, while a set of massive clawed arms burst out alongside the abomination, a sight that filled all with fear.

"**Behold my true power, my new form! Barbamon: Tiamat Mode!**" The monster cried out in an inhuman voice as it let out a loud and deafening roar, while the true face of Barbamon looked down and smirked at the Digi-heroes below, ready to end their annoyance once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12

Back on the other side of Omni City, the battleground where the Olympian Digimon were fighting was a wreck, with Venusmon, Dianamon and Apollomon all knocked out, while Marsmon, Junomon and Neptunemon were barely standing.

Meanwhile, Jupitermon continued to glare at his dark brother, both he and Plutomon barely standing themselves, their armours cracked from their fighting, before both turned and saw the massive form of Barbamon: Tiamat Mode floating above the city.

"That imbecile. I knew he would mess this up somehow." Plutomon said to himself in frustration as he saw the red auras around the Digimon Barbamon took control of leave and head towards the Demon Lord, freeing the Digimon as he attempted to give himself greater power.

"You chose this path, and now you must pay the consequences, brother. This ends now." Jupitermon said as he got ready to attack, electricity sparking wildly around his being, covering the leader of the Olympios XII until he looked like a large ball of thunder.

"This will end, brother, but in my victory!" Plutomon said in reply as his body was consumed in black fire, turning into a large fireball, before both he and Jupitermon shot towards one another.

The collision alone sent out a shockwave of energy, causing the conscious Olympians to shield their eyes as glass was shattered and buildings cracked.

When they reopened their eyes, both Jupitermon and Plutomon were now standing in the same spots opposite one another from when they started their attacks, their backs to one another as those watching waited to see what happened, though Junomon became worried when she saw Jupitermon's armour crack a little more.

"It seems... I never could beat you... brother..." Plutomon then said, giving off a light chuckle before falling forwards, his body dispersing into Data before he could hit the ground.

With his fallen brother gone, Jupitermon fell to his left knee, about to fall himself, only for Junomon to quickly move to catch him before he hit the ground.

"It is done." Jupitermon said to his love as Marsmon and Neptunemon came over as well.

"We should leave here, we have no need to stay here any longer." Neptunemon then said, only for Marsmon to shake his head and say back. "No, we still have a fight left. The humans and Digimon of the DDF have worked with us, despite our secrecy, they need our help until the Viruses and Barbamon are gone at least."

"I agree, we should not let them stand alone." Junomon replied as she looked at Jupitermon, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Neptunemon, get the others back to the tower, we'll help the heroes." Jupitermon ordered the fish-like Olympian, who nodded his head in compliance, moving to collect his unconscious allies, while Marsmon and Junomon helped Jupitermon up, the three Digimon hoping that they were not too late to help.

-Meanwhile-

"**Yes, Yes! I'll devour you all!**" Barbamon cried out with a maniacal laugh, before the mouths on his leviathan heads opened, where he declared loudly. "**Dark Consumption!**"

There was a great force then that seemed to suck air towards the mouths, causing the Digi-heroes and the Digimon near them to quickly try to grab onto something, only for Kari to quickly raise her hands, causing a barrier to form, protecting them from this attack.

However, the team then noticed all the Syndicate Digimon still in the city, Troopmon and all, quickly being sucked in, screaming as their former Master did not care as he absorbed their Data, the attack ending as the Demon Lord laughed insanely.

"And just when we thought Barbamon couldn't get any lower." Omnimon said, disgusted that the Demon Lord had destroyed his own allies without any obvious consideration towards those who served him.

"Supersonic Voice!" A familiar voice cried out, causing the Digi-heroes to look in concern to see Gryphonmon, with Catherine on her back, flying towards Barbamon's monstrous form, their eyes filled with rage as the mythical Digimon unleashed her ultra frequency attack at her former captive, only for the attack to have no effect.

"**Looks like my old pets have come back to their Master. Too bad I have no use for you anymore, Avarice Surge!**" Barbamon exclaimed, casting his being in a dark red aura that he then released toward Catherine and Gryphonmon, sending surges of red lighting towards them, where the pair cried out as they were thrown back by the intensity of the Demon Lord's attack.

"Catherine!" TK yelled as he and Seraphimon watched the pair begin to fall, with Gryphonmon De-Digivolving back into Floramon, before the angel Digimon caught the pair and brought them down, with TK rushing over to check on Catherine.

At seeing Catherine and Floramon down, both in great pain, it made Barbamon smile with wickedness.

"**Now I'll finish you all off! Despair Cannon!**" Barbamon then exclaimed as dark energy began to gather in his Leviathan heads' mouths, before unleashing a stream of dark energy down towards the heroes, only for Kari to once again summon her barrier to protect them all, though she was groaning from the strain, feeling the power close to overwhelming her.

When the attack died down, Kari looked exhausted, before she and the others were shocked to see the area around them reduced to ashes, realizing that they were quite lucky to have survived that attack.

"What do we do? None of us are in any condition to fight right now!" Aldamon said, causing the group to worry, wondering how they were going to deal with Barbamon and stop him.

Kari, however, looked down as she took out her D-3, something LightforceVeedramon and Gatomon noticed, before the brunette looked at her partner and asked. "Are you ready to give it a try? I have no idea what's going to happen this time."

Looking back at Kari, Gatomon smiled and gave a small nod, where the feline Digimon said with respect and friendship in her voice. "I trust you, Kari, so whatever you choose, I will be there to support you."

Kari then looked up at LightforceVeedramon, who nodded his head in reply, before the brunette looked back up at Barbamon: Tiamat Mode.

Kari then quickly looked down as she saw her D-3 start to glow, causing her and the other to look as she saw both the Crests of Light and Darkness appear on the screen, with the white part of her device turned to a dark purple, while the pink parts remained the same.

Smirking to herself, and looking over her shoulder as she saw Gatomon jump up to join her, the Digidestined of Light and Darkness and her partner looked at their enemy with determination as they yelled in unison. "Biomerge activate!"

It was then that the pair were enveloped in a blinking light of white and dark energy, so great that even Barbamon looked down with some concern.

Meanwhile, in her cell, Hecate could sense the power increase in Kari even more, and she could not help but mentally smirked as she thought. '**Perfect...**'

Back at the clash against Barbamon, when the light faded, the Digi-heroes saw a brand new Digimon standing before them, smaller than Ophanimon: Darkness Mode, but larger than the normal version, a head shorter than LightforceVeedramon himself, as it floated into the air.

Looking up at the Digimon, to the heroes and heroines, the being looked like a Digimon of both Light and Darkness, reminding the Legendary Warriors of Lucemon a little, where her left side was cast in pitch black armour, sections of which were separated as to allow the Digimon to freely move her arm and leg with no restraint, while a total of six demon-like wings emerged from her back.

Her right side, however, was far more pure, having been cast in similar armour as the dark form, only it was a pure white which radiated with a golden light, where six angelic wings expanded outward from her being, looking like an angelic form, the opposite of her dark side.

Though her mouth was visible, gaining a deeper hue to her lips, her eyes were covered in a black V shaped visor, which rested on a helmet that had a more regal look to it, while blonde hair, which was tied in a ponytail, ran down her back.

Finally, her body had a black and gold cloak around it, hooked together by two golden pads on her shoulders, the left resembling a dragon, while the right resembled a lion, as the figure looked up at Barbamon and declared in a voice that sounded like Kari and Gatomon speaking as one. "I am HiMastemon, champion of the Light, ruler of the Darkness, defender of this world and those within, and for all you have done, not only to me, but to those I love, your wickedness ends here, Demon Lord!"

The Digi-heroes, Legendary Warriors, and even Lilithmon looked in awe at the new Digimon, feeling both the immense light and dark energy emitting from her being, while Barbamon sneared, before laughing wickedly once more.

"**You think that can stop me alone? I'll destroy you and your precious friends and claim this world as my own!**" Barbamon: Tiamat Mode yelled manically as his leviathan heads let our a deafening roar.

"Not alone..." HiMastemon said in reply as she held her hands up and declared. "I have my friends to fight for, and they fight along my side."

"Tai, Davis, Veemon, everyone, please accept my gift. Heaven's Light!" The Digimon of Light and Darkness then called as she cast off her energy.

With the declaration, beams of light shot down from the sky, hitting all the damaged Digimon of the Digi-heroes, as well as those among them that were injured, only for them to feel their wounds heal and their strength restored.

"Alright! Nice one guys!" RhinoKabuterimon said excitedly as the other Legendary Warriors moved closer together, the ten of them ready to fight once more as they called out in unison. "Ancient Spirit Evolution!"

The ten Legendary Warriors then turned into energy spheres, before merging together, the light fading to reveal their combined from as the Digimon declared with a mighty voice. "Susanoomon!"

The Digimon of the Tamer's, meanwhile, also got ready to fight, with Takato and Guilmon feeling the familiar power in them once again as Gallantmon changed into Crimson Mode, the five Biomerged Digimon, along with Antylamon, MarineAngemon and Beelzemon, ready to pay Barbamon back for all the harm, manipulation and the destruction he had caused.

Following in the Tamer's path, Marcus and the DATS team all readied their Digivices and prepared to go all in.

Ready to pay Barbamon back for manipulating them, Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan all gathered their respective energies in their right hands, slamming them on their Digivices as they each let out with might. "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode"

And with their cry, their Digimon returned to their Burst Modes, having lost them during their battle against the Demon Lord, but now they planned to use their renewed power to bring the fight back to him.

Adding their power, Mikey, Tagiru, Yuu, Nene, Christopher and Airu all held their Fusion Loaders out, reloading all the allies they could count upon, where Beelzemon, MetalTyrannomon, Sagomon, SuperStarmon, Mervamon, Deckerdramon, Cyberdramon, Candlemon appeared, taking a proud line as they stood around Shoutmon X7, Arresterdramon: SM, Tuwarmon and Cho Hakkaimon.

Looking at his team, at his friends, Shoutmon X7 asked. "Are you all ready?"

None replied, but gave their answer with consenting nods, confident in the Digimon King and in themselves, all bracing themselves for what would be one of the toughest battles they ever fought.

Meanwhile, as the light washed over them, the Digidestined and their Digimon felt their energies restored, with Omnimon Alter-S and LightforceVeedramon getting back on their feet, while Sora, TK, Joe and Izzy, who were slightly scratched up from the force of Barbamon's attacks, felt their wounds heal.

As the light washed over her, Catherine's eyes snapped opened, along with Floramon's, before the plant-like Digimon glowed brightly, causing Seraphimon to put her down, just as she Warp Digivolved once more into Gryphonmon, letting out a mighty roar as she glared up at Barbamon, while TK helped Catherine stand as the two lovers and their friends prepared to fight.

The Digi-heroes, minus HiMastemon, then noticed a dark light near them, causing them to turn their heads in confusion to see Lilithmon glowing in a dark light, before revealing herself in a brand new form.

Looking at her in surprise, they were taken aback at seeing the physical changes within the female Demon Lord, seeing her robe cast open, showing off her lower body, revealing she no longer wore the black catsuit underneath, but instead had a pair of what dark purple stockings set upon a pair of black and gold shoes, while a black brace, looking like a closed mouth of golden fangs, was set around her stomach, perking up her chest and keeping her clothing in place.

Retaining her Nazir Nail gauntlet, the middle finger was now cast in shining red, while the rest of the gauntlet looked more elegant, and her long robes were now a mix of black and purple, with gold coloured eye patterns on its sleeves.

Lilithmon's wings also changed, catching everyone's eyes as they saw that they appear to look like those of a dark butterfly, with the left wing a mix of dark colours, a large eye at the top of it, while the right wing was pitch black, save for the teal colour of the Mark of Lust adorning it.

But what drew the attention of a few of the heroes and heroines was seeing that the Mark of Evil no longer adorned Lilithmon's forehead, the sign she was free to choose her destiny, while the golden comb within her hair had changed to a crown, extending with four red demonic horns.

The Demon Lord Digimon, meanwhile, looked down at herself in surprise, blinking a few times as she examined her new form, before realizing her form, and the power coming with it was real, where she said with a smirk. "Now that's more like it."

Looking back at the others, seeing them staring at her, Lilithmon huffed and asked in an annoyed tone. "What? Don't we have other issues to worry about here?"

"She's right." Beelzemon spoke up, drawing his attention to the monstrous form that was Barbamon, where Mikey nodded and added, speaking and standing up for the female Demon Lord. "We need all the help we can get in this battle. And the way I see it, Lilithmon wouldn't change and be given such power unless she was trusted with it. I know that even though she might deny it, there is good inside of her."

"Mikey..." Lilithmon could just say, surprised he was sticking up for her after all she had done in the past, but she also remembered how the brunette tried to always see the good in others, how it was one of his qualities that helped the Fusion Fighters win their battles, leaving Lilithmon lost in her feelings toward the brunette, wondering if she had truly sided with the wrong force and what her life would have been if she had found the Red General before Bagra's reign.

Barbamon, meanwhile, looked down at the scene with growing rage, seeing those he has just thrashed minutes ago now back on their feet, with those that could fly moving around HiMastemon, each and everyone of them glaring with determination at him as Omnimon, LightforceVeedramon and Lilithmon moved closer to the Digimon of Light and Darkness.

"**Come then, I'll crush you all!**" Barbamon screamed in rage, followed closely by his leviathan heads as they roared in agreement, though now the sigh no longer frightened the heroes.

"Let's end this." HiMastemon then said to the others, before she and every other airborne Digimon shot towards the Lord of Greed at high speeds, ready to strike him down.

"**Avarice Surge!**" Barbamon cried out as red energy electrified his body, before bolts shot out towards the heroes and heroines, only for them to quickly dodge them as they made their attack, moving around the Demon Lord's massive being as they unleashed their attacks.

"Victory Blast!"

"Transcendent Cannon!"

"Fusion Flamethrower!"

"Heaven's Thunder!"

"Final Justice!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Crimson Flare!"

"Solo Roar!"

"Ballet Gun!"

"Corona Destroyer!"

"Phantom Pain!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Final Shining Burst!"

"Final Mirage Burst!"

"Jewel of Heart!"

"Crimson Formation!"

"Prism!"

"Grandis Whirlwind!"

"Excalibur's Might!"

"Aurvandil's Arrow!"

"Strike of the Seven Stars!"

The combined barrage continued to hit Barbamon, his leviathan heads thrashing about as they tried to strike back as red lighting bolts continued to strike out of his body, while the heads tried to hit their targets with dark energy, but to no avail.

"Eternal Strike!" HiMastemon then called with a great might in her voice, where both her hands glowed with energy, her left surrounded in darkness and her right in pure light, before throwing both off as a single attack, striking one of the larger heads as it cried out, before parts of it broke into Data.

"**No, No!**" Barbamon's main body screamed as he felt his power starting to fade, becoming more distracted as the Digimon on the ground with ranged attacks started to bombard him with their attacks.

"Twin Strikes!" HiMastemon then declared as her body was covered in a mix of light and dark energy, before she shot towards another head, kicking and punching it at incredible speeds, before delivering a single punch, causing it to break apart as well.

Sensing another of the heads behind her, ready to devour her in it's gaping mouth, HiMastemon then raised her hands and declared with confidence in her voice. "Divine Blade!"

At her words, a sword of darkness appeared in her left hand, while a blade of light appeared in her right, before she brought them together, fusing them into a single blade, where she quickly turned and swung it, cutting the leviathan head in half in the process, angering Barbamon even more as his eyes filled with a maddening rage.

"**You little brat! I will destroy you!**" He yelled with a continued fury in his voice, his last leviathan head moving to strike, only for Omnimon and LightforceVeedramon to strike it was their combined blades, knocking it to the side.

"Kari, finish this!" Davis called out through his Biomerged form, getting a nod from HiMastemon as she brought her hands together, gathering a large amount of light and dark energy into them for one massive attack.

"It's over, Barbamon. Final Judgement!" HiMastemon cried out as she fired a massive blast of energy at Barbamon's main form, the Demon Lord's main body's eyes widened in terror as the blast hit him, causing him to scream in pain as energy shot through his entire form, causing the massive Digimon to explode.

However, as they saw the smoke clearing, the Digi-heroes saw a single figure falling from the sky, quickly realizing that it was Barbamon himself, not in his Tiamat Mode or Avarice Mode, just his original form, which cracked and degraded around him.

"I'll... I'll get you all for this... some day..." Barbamon said in a gasping voice as he looked up and glared at HiMastemon, only to see her shaking her head.

"No, you will never harm anyone again." The Digimon of Light and Darkness said, before holding out her hands as she then said. "Chaos Degrade."

With those words, Barbamon felt something below him, causing him to look down, only for his eyes to widen in terror at seeing a portal open beneath him.

"This is your new prison, goodbye forever, Barbamon." HiMastemon then said, causing the Lord of Greed to let out one last scream of rage and defiance, before he fell through the portal, which closed behind him, ending his threat to the Digital World once and for all.

As the portal closed, HiMastemon gave a relieved sigh, smiling to know that the evil that was Barbamon was finally vanquished, her smile remaining as she heard her name being called, turning to see LighforceVeedramon and the other humans and Digimon she loved rushing over to her, surrounding her and cheering for their victory.

"Way to go, Kari! You too, Gatomon!" Susannomon said with joy as the flying Digimon all landed near their friends on the ground, who joined in congratulating the two.

"You were amazing." LightforceVeedramon said, his tone of pride as he set his hand on HiMastemon's shoulder and stated. "I knew you could do it."

"You truly are something, kid." Lilithmon admitted as she gave off a smile, knowing she could have easily escaped their watch or strike, but she felt no desire to run or fight, instead, the Demon Lord felt happy to be with the winning side for once and join in on the cheer.

All around them, the Digimon of Omni City, as well as the Olympians and Bancho Digimon, crowded and cheered, a sight that warmed Kari's heart, happy to know that she had protected them, and that they thanked her for it.

However, the moment was ruined by the sound of a large explosion, causing everyone to turn and see one of the larger mountains near the city explode and break apart.

As the dust settled, the Digi-heroes eyes widened in horror to see the massive Reaper army slowly making its way towards the City wall, as well as the massive robotic creature they could only assume was Hades.

"Oh great." HiAndromon said sarcastically as they saw the army, before a loud rumble caught everyone's attention, causing them to look at the other side of the city as three familiar metallic worm heads erupted from the ground, shattering buildings as they moved about, before the main body of Nemesis emerged from between them.

Next to him, the snake-like form of Nyx slithered up another building, her mechanical heads hissing with electricity as they glared down at the heroes.

Finally, a large portal opened above the city, where Erebus emerged, a twin bladed scythe in hand, coursing with energy, as the Virus looked around.

"Great. Out of the oven and into the fire." Tai said through Omnimon as the group realized the real fight was now beginning.

As the DDF Digimon all mobilized from their base, no one, save for a few other prisoners nearby, heard Hecate laughing wickedly as she said aloud in a dark tone. "**Everything is going according to plan...**"


	13. Chapter 13

As the situation grew desperate, with many of the Digimon looking on with fear at seeing the four Viruses and the large army, a loud explosion caught their attention as they saw the city wall crumble, followed soon after by one of the larger Reapers walking into the city, letting out a might roar as the rest of its kind followed it into the city.

"**Purge: Commence, Terminate Digital Lifeforms!**" Hades ordered as he outstretched his hand, causing his reapers to let out a roar and poured into the city, ready to strike down anyone in their path.

"What do we do? Last I checked, only LightforceVeedramon, and maybe HiMastemon could harm any of them, and they're still outnumbered." Yoshi said with a panic as the Digi-heroes watched a line of Commandramon moved in front of them, each looking nervous as they saw the encroaching machines ready to tear them apart.

HiMastemon, however, merely walked over to LightforceVeedramon, who looked at her in confusion until Kari asked him in a sincere tone through her Biomerged form. "You two trust me, right?"

"With every fiber of my being." LightforceVeedramon said in a confident and caring reply, speaking as Davis and Veemon, causing HiMastemon to smile, before she placed her right hand on the knight Digimon's shoulder, where he felt a strange sensation though his body, before the Digimon of Light and Darkness raised her left hand into the air.

"Everyone, accept this gift from me, Dark Charm!" HiMastemon declared, causing a darkness to emit from her hand, which quickly spread towards ever Digimon around them, each and everyone of them feeling strange, but also stronger.

"Ok, this feels weird." Takuya said though Susanoomon, a feeling JP and Koichi felt, along with the non-human Warriors, but not for Zoe, Koji and Tommy, where the Warrior of Wind then said in their bond. "Actually, this feels very familiar."

"I feel it too." Sakuyamon then added, but before anyone could say anymore, one of the smaller Reapers charged at the line, leaping into the air, as though to bypass them and go straight for Beelzemon, who quickly took his shotgun out of his holster and fired it, expecting it to not do much but slow the creature down, based on their past experience.

However, much to the surprise of everyone, including the Viruses, but minus HiMastemon, the Reaper's head exploded from the attack before disintegrating, stopping the rest of it's kind in their tracks at the sudden destruction of one of their own.

The Commandramon looked at one another, before quickly turning and unleashing a barrage of bullets at the Reapers, destroying a few of them as the rest began to charge once more.

"Kari used her ability to give us apart of her own power, as well as the Anti-Virus from LightforceVeedramon, prodigious!" Izzy then said with amazement, feeling as though he too could take on their foes without Tentomon's valued assistance.

"**Oh great.**" Nemesis said sarcastically at this turn of events.

"**Interesting.**" Erebus then said with some amusement.

"**Put your damn curiosity aside, Erebus, we have a problem here!**" Nyx yelled as she watched the Reapers being pushed back.

"**Terminate them, all of them!**" Hades then ordered as he gathered energy into the two dog-like mouths near his shoulders, sending out a blast of dark red energy, which the Digimon quickly got out of the way of.

"Let's end this, here and now!" LightforceVeedramon then declared as he extended his arm blades, causing everyone to nod as they separated, some heading to fight the Reapers, others to take on the Viruses.

In one case, Susanoomon quickly flew up into the sky, glaring at Nyx as her mechanical snake-heads hissed at them.

"**You think you can beat me? You were only lucky last time, this time I will end you once and for all!**" Nyx declared, before her snake heads opened and fired blasts of yellow energy at Susanoomon, the Virus of the Legendary Warriors' World wanting to end her enemies in one strike.

However, to her shock, she found the combined force of the Legendary Warriors deflect her attack, knocking it away from his being and moving in to strike, throwing a series of punches at Nyx, who used her snake-like body to try and dodge her opponent, receiving a punch in the face every now and then, while she tried to strike back, before Susanoomon drew out the ZERO-ARMS and preparing it to slash through the Virus that had caused them so much trouble in his world.

"Your wickedness ends here, Nyx. For your manipulation of Lucemon, for all the problems you caused our Digital World, your darkness ends now. Celestial Blade!" Susanoomon called with might, swinging his blade from the side and slicing through both snake-like heads, causing pain to fill Nyx's being at her loss of mechanical limbs.

"**No, No!**" Nyx screamed, both from feeling pain for the first time in her existence, and from the idea that she could lose to her opponent, that her desire for revenge would do unfulfilled, causing her to start gathering energy into her hands for a desperate attack, before she quickly noticed that Susanoomon had changed his sword into its cannon form, and was pointing it at her chest at point black range.

"Heaven's Thunder!" Susanoomon quickly called as he pulled the trigger before Nyx could react, causing the Virus to scream as she was hit by a great blast of energy, being pushed back and falling off of the building and crashing into the ground below.

Once the dust cleared, Susanoomon looked down from the building to see Nyx lying in a crater, her body broken and sparking with energy as she looked up at them in rage.

"**Curse you... curse you all...**" Nyx said through her pain, but found that she couldn't move, a sight that pleased Susanoomon, who then turned his attention to the airborne Reapers, leaping into action as he returned to helping his allies.

The time the combined might that was the Legendary Warriors had gravely injured Nyx, the DATS were working as one, holding their ground against the Reapers, ensuring the protection of Omni City's inhabitants, before they directed their fight toward Nemesis, where Marcus and the others all felt the same desire to destroy the Virus for all the suffering it had caused, all the chaos and ruin caused by its manipulative ways.

"**Now we can finish our fun, I doesn't matter if you can hurt me, I'll still crush you all!**" Nemesis said with an insane laugh, his worm-like heads making a roar as they quickly rushed towards their targets, only for Nemesis to be shocked when Marcus jumped up and slammed his fist into one of the heads, sending it crashing into the other two with great force, knocking them out of their attack.

"The only one getting crushed here is you. Now that we have Kari's power, we can unite as one and put an end to you for good." Marcus declared with a proud call, his words causing his friends to all smile, still seeing the same headstrong Marcus they were glad to have in their lives, though Yoshi felt a little concern as she noticed the dark smile on her boyfriend's face.

"Um... Thomas..." Yoshi started to say as she looked at the blond, who shook his head as he replied with some concern himself. "It might just be a side effect of HiMastemon's Dark Charm, hopefully it'll pass when the ability wears off. Though from that punch, I think Marcus has the same super strength now that he held when Kari was controlling him back then."

"Less talking, more fighting here!" Keenan then snapped, causing the other two to quickly look at their younger friend, seeing a burning desire in his eyes to tear Nemesis apart, causing the two to sweatdrop.

"What he said, let's do this!" Marcus followed up, causing ShineGreymon to quickly go on the offensive, letting out a great roar as his blade and shield expanded in flame.

"Corona Blaze Sword!" ShineGreymon bellowed with might, jumping up and slicing clear through one of the worm-like heads, the action not only shocking Nemesis, but filled him with a burning pain at his loss.

"**This isn't suppose to happen!**" Nemesis yelled, before moving another of his worm heads to try and grab ShineGreymon, only for his attack to be placed on a sudden halt as MirageGaogamon and Ravemon moved in, catching Nemesis off guard as both attacked.

"Save some for the rest of us." Ravemon said, drawing his blade and calling out. "Lightning Thrust!"

"Luna Hook Slasher!" MirageGaogamon followed up, each putting all their strength in their attacks as both Digimon cut through the second worm, slicing it to pieces faster than Nemesis could see, where it broke into several pieces before all digitized into nothingness.

Screaming in pain, Nemesis didn't notice Rosemon, as well as Kentaurosmon, RookChessmon and BishopChessmon, who quickly left the DDF Headquarters, along with Sampson, Miki and Megumi, to help, aim their attacks at the last of his worm-heads.

"Jewel of Heart" Rosemon announced as she gathered her energy and released it as a series of several spheres, each firing off a blast of pink energy.

"Inferno Frost!" Kentaurosmon followed up, drawing his bow and casting forth several arrows of incandescent light.

Adding to the team, from their partner's shoulders, Miki and Megumi gave their orders, where the raven haired woman started as she commanded. "RookChessmon, strike that thing with Rook Gatling!"

"And follow up with Bishop Laser, BishopChessmon!" Miki followed up, causing both puppet Digimon to do as commanded, where RookChessmon fired off a series of shots from his armed fingers, where as BishopChessmon cast off a ray of light from his massive staff.

The attacks all hit the last worm-head, causing Nemesis to scream in pain as it was vaporized in the assault, causing intense pain and rage to fill the Virus.

"**I'll destroy you all! Die!**" Nemesis screamed in rage as blue energy coursed through his main body, the scythes on his back popping out as he began to fire blasts of energy all around him, hoping to destroy the DATS team and everything around him.

However, the DATS Digimon easily avoided the attacks, moving through the air and on the ground, before Nemesis narrowed his eyes to see his opponents close together, causing him to gather all his energy into his hands, ready to wipe them out with a single blast as he unleashed the beam of energy.

The DATS Digimon, however, were prepared for this, and countered with their own as the four Burst Digimon unleashed their attacks.

"Final Shining Burst!"

"Final Mirage Burst!"

"Jewel of Heart!"

"Crimson Formation!"

The four attacks collided with Nemesis', pushing back against the Virus' power, before overwhelming him, causing Nemesis to cry out in pain as the attacks consumed his form.

When the smoke cleared, the DATS Team saw Nemesis crashed into the building behind him, his body broken, with sparks of blue energy coursing through his body, the Virus stuck and unable to move.

"Alright, now let's tear him apart!" Keenan then said with an almost sadistic glee in his voice as he pulled out his energy blade, only for Thomas to get his attention as he put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"He's beaten, we'll figure out what to do with him later, right now the rest of the city needs us." The blond informed, getting a nod of approval from Yoshi, Marcus and the others, though Marcus agreed silently with Keenan.

The seven members of DATS and their Digimon then left to fight the Reaper Army, while Nemesis, though injured and beaten, could only chuckle as he said to himself. "**Fools, they have no idea what they have done...**"

-Meanwhile-

Having recovered from their battle with Plutomon and their controlled brethren, the remaining Olympian Digimon made up for their temporary misdeeds as they fended off the army of Hades, Jupitermon, Marsmon and Junomon giving it their all to ensure that the evil they were forced to face was destroyed, that the Digital World would be protected.

"Mabolt!" Jupitermon called with might, releasing a surge of thunder from his hammers, blasting down many of Hades' forces that dared stand in his way.

"Needle Hive!" Junomon followed up, attacking alongside Jupitermon as she wiped out what enemies Jupitermon had missed, striking them down as she cast off the tendrils from her cape, opening them up and releasing a barrage of smaller needles, piercing through the enemy and destroying them.

"Endless Surge!" Marsmon bellowed, encasing his fists in flames which he then smashed into the ground, sending a tremendous stream of blazing destruction through the area, before erupting, creating a gigantic pillar of flame that burnt away all those caught within his power.

The three Olympians unleashed their attacks, destroying scores of the mechanical servants of Hades, moving through the horde as they fought through them.

And though she knew her first objective was to defeat the enemy, Junomon couldn't help but stay close to Jupitermon, where she continued to look out for him, knowing that though he seemed fine physically, mentally, he could be in distress.

Meanwhile, Mervamon had been separated from Nene, and soon found herself surrounded by a group of Reapers, causing her to draw her blade in a defensive stance.

"Bring it on. I'll take you all!" She yelled with her continued battle ready attitude, about to move in and slice down all she could.

"Dark Despair!" The voice of HiMastemon then cried out as a large group of the Reapers were deleted, causing them to turn and see the Digimon of Light and Darkness, her left hand glowing with dark energy, outstretched like she had just swung it to the left.

"Holy Desire!" She then called out as she raised her right hand, firing blasts of light arrows at the rest of the Reapers, deleting them, before HiMastemon then moved closer to Mervamon.

"Am I glad to see you." Mervamon said, relaxing her body a little as she smiled and confessed. "Even my might would be no match against all those freaks, I owe you one."

"Glad to see you are alright." HiMastemon said in reply, before looking over to see Nene, who was duel wielding a pair of energy blades, cutting through several Reapers, a smirk on her face as she did so.

The last time Nene felt this kind of power, she was under Kari's control, and though she felt the power, she could not react to it like she could now, feeling almost sadistic pleasure as she cut through her enemies.

"Um... Kari..." Yuu said as he and Tuwarmon ran up to HiMastemon, who looked down at the young blond, seeing him slightly scared as he asked. "That Dark Charm ability... It does wear off, right?"

The four then heard a loud explosion, causing them to look and see Airu and ChoHakkaimon decimating several Reapers, both laughing wickedly as they tore them apart.

"Let's really burn things up." Airu then said as she drew her Fusion Loader, directing it to Cho Hakkimon and Candlemon, where the blonde exclaimed with a continued mania. "Digifuse!"

"Cho Hakkaimon!" Her first Digimon called with an equal fury.

"Candlemon!" Candlemon practically yelled, before both called as one. "Digifuse!"

Through their power, both Digimon combined into a terrifying force, where Cho Hakkaimon was encased in a massive wave of flame, swinging her flame encased hammer around as she called her new name. "Blazing Hakkaimon!"

Already having issues with her temper, adding Candlemon's power to her caused Blazing Hakkaimon to practically lose it, where she slammed and smashed her hammer into the Reapers that floated around the area, tearing them to bits as if her life depended upon it.

"That's it! Show them all the power of cuteness and rage!" Airu yelled with a sadistic laugh, one that caused both Yuu and Tuwarmon to shake in fear at hearing, especially since they knew neither had forgiven them yet for what they said while under Barbamon's control.

"Got... gotta find her something cute, it's the only way we'll survive!" Yuu yelled in a panic as he and his partner dashed away, while HiMastemon and Mervamon both sweatdropped at the scene.

"Hopefully Nene has enough sense to help her brother out of this one." Mervamon said as she looked back at her partner, who seemed to be really enjoying herself as she fought.

Thinking for a moment, HiMastemon then looked over at Mervamon, where Kari asked through her Biomerged form. "By the way, what were you talking about earlier?"

Seeing no harm in telling the brunette, not sure why both Rika and Nene seemed so against it, Mervamon shrugged and began to say. "Well, you see..."

-Meanwhile-

Taking a stand of their own, the Tamers braced themselves as they confronted Hades, where all accessed as much power as they could, achieving their highest forms as they confronted the Virus of their timeline, who made the D-Reaper into the nightmare they had fought and sacrificed so much to defeat.

"**Increased power: Unexpected, outcome: unchanged.**" Hades said as a long cylinder moved out of his side, opening to reveal a large red energy blade, which he withdrew with his right hand as he prepared to destroy those who stopped his plans so long ago, bringing up his blade just in time to defend against Gallantmon: CM and Sakuyamon, where the duo collided with their signature weapons against Hades' blade.

"You will pay for all you have done." Gallantmon: CM stated, continuing to put pressure upon Hades and his blade.

"You will pay for the D-Reaper, for all the evils you have caused, but namely you will pay for how much you made Jeri suffer!" Sakuyamon added as she glared with hostility at the Virus, desiring to see it destroyed once and for all.

"Look out!" Kenta yelled from below, before Hades suddenly moved his right claw foot and slammed it into Sakuyamon, slamming her into the ground and pinning her beneath his foot.

"Sakuyamon!" Gallantmon: CM called in concern, distracted by Sakuyamon's distress, allowing Hades to strike, pushing back Gallantmon, before swiping his left hand along Gallantmon's being, sending the knight Digimon flying back and slamming into a building nearby.

As he watched the fighting from above, seeing both Nyx and Nemesis down, as well as Hades now engaged in battle, Erebus had an idea of how the battle would go, and smirked to himself, where he looked down at his right hand, a small part of it opening as a tiny robotic bug, with a dark red liquid in it's back, flew out of his hand and down to the battlefield.

The little robot flew through the fighting, avoiding all danger it could, before flying close to Gallantmon's downed form, where it flew to the back of his neck, finding a small crack in his armour, and quickly inserted it's needle-like mouth into the knight Digimon, injecting the dark red substance, before disintegrating into data particle, leaving none the wiser of its actions.

It was at that moment Gallantmon got up, where Takato and Guilmon saw Sakuyamon in distress, concerning both, worried that they would lose two of their closest friends, one closer to the other, only for MegaGargomon to unleash a missile barrage, causing Hades to quickly move his foot off of the Shaman Digimon to avoid the attack.

"You ok, boy? Ready to get back into the fight?" Takato asked Guilmon through their bond.

"Yeah." Guilmon replied, shaking off any residual damage they retained from Hades' strike, before focusing, synching himself with his Tamer and rising as Gallantmon.

Meanwhile, as the Tamers continued to battle Hades, with Beelzemon, HiAndromon, Antylamon and even MarineAngemon joining in on the fight, Erebus saw some of the Heroes flying up to him, where he looked on as Shoutmon X7, LightforceVeedramon and Omnimon Alter-S flew up to him, with Mikey and Christopher on the Digimon King's shoulders as they glared at the Virus responsible for the Bagra Army and Quartzmon.

"It's over, Erebus, this world doesn't exist for your twisted desires." The Digimon King said in an angry tone, prepared to face and destroy their foe.

"**No, It exists for my experiments.**" The Virus replied in an arrogant tone as he rose his twin bladed scythe, which glowed in a dark grey energy, where Erebus waited for his opponents to make the first move.

"Fine. Have it your way." LightforceVeedramon called, being the first to strike, a move Erebus predicted and watched as the Digimon of Miracles shot forward, allowing his energy blades to extend from his V-Bracelets.

"Blazing Sabers!" LightforceVeedramon cried out, ready to swing his blades at Erebus, only for, at the last moment, Erebus to quickly move out of the way, surprising the three Digimon and two humans as to how fast the Virus really was, before the knight Digimon felt Erebus' tail quickly wrap around his waist, where he was swung in a circle, before being thrown at Omnimon, crashing into the combined force of BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon, sending both Digimon flying back a few feet, before they managed to get their grip and float for a few moments.

"**I have been observing all of you, there is nothing you can do to take me by surprise.**" Erebus said as he rushed towards the two knight Digimon, only for his weapon to be blocked by Shoutmon X7's mic, who pushed back against his opponent.

"Think again!" Shoutmon X7 said back, continuing to repel Erebus with his mic, before managing to give off enough distance between him and the Virus, where he set his mic ablaze.

"Fusion Flamethrower!" He exclaimed, casting out the flames from the end of his mic, engulfing Erebus.

Though from the close contact of his power, Shoutmon X7 was also caught within the attack, casting both back as the flames erupted in a powerful blast, knocking down Erebus and Shoutmon X7, who acted and put his friends ahead of his own safety, dropping his mic in order to protect them from the fall.

"Is everyone alright?" The Digimon King then asked as he sat up, looking at Mikey and Christopher in his hands with concern, seeing them both panting from the heat they felt a moment ago, before Mikey looked up and smiled, giving a thumbs up to his partner.

"We're good." Mikey replied, before Shoutmon heard rumbling behind him, quickly turning to see Erebus move his body and stand up, showing he was slightly scared, but otherwise undamaged.

"**Too bad. I had hoped to perform a few experiments on you, but it looks as though I'll have to dispose of you instead.**" Erebus said, before his wings opened up, causing four large spheres of grey energy to form, before they fired right at the downed form of Shoutmon X7.

"Ultra Great Shield!" The voice of LightforceVeedramon cried out as the knight Digimon flew down between Erebus and his target, forming a large barrier of energy between the attack, blocking it as Omnimon landed and helped Shoutmon X-7 up, while Mikey and Christopher moved to the side to allow the fight to continue.

"Don't forget about us." Omnimon said in the combined voice of the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship as he stood with Shoutmon next to LightforceVeedramon, the trio once again ready to fight the Virus as he swung his scythe around.

"**This will be entertaining.**" Erebus said with a smirk as he rushed in to battle once more.

-Hades-

As the battle with Erebus continued, the fighting between the Tamers and Hades raged on, with Gallantmon: CM, Sakuyamon and Beelzemon: BM flying around, dodging the Virus' energy blasts, while MegaGargomon and Justimon tried to attack from the ground, avoiding his claws and tails in the process.

"**Attempts: Futile, Attacks: Known and predictable!**" Hades declared as he swung his front right dog leg towards Justimon, who quickly moved out of the way in time, with the claw crushing a building instead.

"Atomic Ray!" HiAndromon cried out, firing off a set of energy blasts from his shoulder mounted turbines and combining the energy into a single attack, blasting at the joint of the leg that attacked Justimon, causing it to snap off and explode, which made Hades cry out in anger and pain.

"You don't know all of our attacks, creep!" Kazu yelled through his Biomerged form, unleashing his attack once again, hitting the other leg, destroying it as well and throwing Hades off balance.

"And you don't know all our tricks." Kenta then called as he joined in on the fight, showing he wasn't going to stand back.

Drawing his Digimon Cards, Kenta selected one and braced himself, taking a prideful stance as he ran it along his D-Power.

"Digi-Modify! Wrath of Darkness activate!" He then called, unleashing the power of Lucemon Shadowlord Mode into MarineAngemon, where the angelic Digimon acquired a copy of the dark dragon Digimon's orb that appeared in his tiny arms.

And with the dark power added to him, MarineAngemon prepared to attack.

"Take this! Phoo!" MarineAngemon called with a surprising amount of joy, smirking wickedly as he cast off the darkness from the orb, striking Hades, which further filled him with pain.

Coming to his senses after being shocked at the dark look on the tiny Digimon's face, Gallantmon called out to the other Tamers and their Digimon. "Now guys, hit him together!"

The other Digimon nodded as they each let out their best attacks.

"Final Justice!"

"Fox Drive!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Corona Destroyer!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

Through their combined power, added with MarineAngemon's strength, Hades gave a great cry as he was bombarded by the attacks, feeling an intense amount of pain from the Tamers combining their power into one strike.

Badly damaged, Hades' form began to collapse on itself as he began to fall backwards.

However, as though to add one last insult to his injuries, Antylamon quickly ran up his broken leg and jumped into the air close to Hades' face, her arms turning into axes in the process.

"Bunny Blades!" The rabbit Digimon declared, swinging her arms and cutting through Hades's face, causing him to scream once more as he crashed into the ground, unable to move or attack, causing the Tamers to feel triumphant that they had bested their enemy.

Back with the fight with Erebus, the Virus continued to trade blows with Shoutmon X7 and his two allies, using his attacks to try and hinder them, but soon found that their coordination was slowly overwhelming him.

"**You three are becoming a neucene, but it doesn't change the outcome of our match.**" Erebus said with a noticeable frustration in his tone, turning to face LightforceVeedramon, where he rushed at the knight Digimon, his scythe drawn as he prepared to slice the combined being that were Davis and Veemon down.

However, further frustration, as well as some shock filled the Virus as Omnimon appeared before him, blocking his attack with the Garuru Sword.

"I don't think so. Now go for it!" Omnimon shouted as his fellow knight Digimon quickly moved in.

"Blazing Sabers!" LightforceVeedramon declared, quickly swinging his blades together and slashing through the middle of Erebus' weapon, splitting it in half as the Virus dropped it and moved back, only to see his enemies readying to attack, catching him off guard.

"Victory Blast!" LightforceVeedramon then called, releasing all his power into a golden beam that he fires from his chest.

"Seven Victorize!" Shoutmon X7 exclaimed, firing off all the power in his V crest, where Shoutmon and all the Digimon that made up his X7 mode gave off all their power, giving it everything in their attack.

"Transcendent Cannon!" Omnimon yelled as he cast off his attack, shooting a mighty blast of energy from the BlitzGreymon Cannon, which shot alongside the attacks of the Digimon of Miracles and the Digimon King's.

The three attacks hit Erebus at point blank range, causing him to go flying back as the energy consumed him, crashing into a nearby wall.

When the dust settled, Erebus, like the rest of the Viruses, was badly damaged and unable to move, looking up as his attackers, along with Mikey and Christopher, came up to him, glaring down at their enemy.

"It's over, Erebus. Your plan has failed." LightforceVeedramon said, glad beyond anything that the threat was over, before he and the others were alarmed when Erebus began to laugh.

"**What makes you think this was my plan?**" Erebus then asked in an amused tone, surprising the group, before a loud explosion was heard, causing the fighting to stop as everyone looked up at the DDF Tower, seeing a part of it destroyed as Hecate floated out.

"**Now, come to me!**" Hecate declared in a dark tone as she held her hands out, while her fellow Viruses, along with the remaining Reapers, all felt their bodies flicker with energy.

"**Hecate!**" Nyx and Hades screamed in rage as they turned back into forms of dark yellow and red energy, which shot towards their former comrade, while Nemesis laughed insanely before the same thing happened to him.

"**Now the real endgame begins.**" Erebus said with a chuckle, before he too reverted to a dark grey energy sphere, shooting past his opponents and into the air, where all the energy surrounded Hecate in a cocoon of energy, before letting out a blast that covered the entire city.

When HiMastemon opened her eyes once more, she found that several buildings around the DDF headquarters had been destroyed, but instead of falling, the debris was now floating in the air, with dark purple energy running along the broken pieces.

Even the Tower itself, which was barely able to stand, was surging with the same energy, before the Digimon of Light and Darkness landed on a floating roof and looked up, her eyes widening with terror to see that, at the tip of the DDF Tower, a new Dark Storm forming.

It was then that Kari sensed something land behind her, causing HiMastemon to turn and widen her eyes, shocked to see Hecate's new and horrifying form.

The Virus was much larger now, probable able to hold her in one hand, with four small dragon-like heads coming out of her back, each made out of the same crystal-like substance as her skin and breaking to allow two large wings to come out as well.

Letting out a dark laugh, Hecate looked at the Biomerged form of Kari and Gatomon as she said with a dark intent. "**Now Kari, it's time for us to become one once again. And together, the universe will be ours'.**"


	14. Chapter 14

Chaos and confusion swept Omni City as the new Dark Storm formed overhead, while everyone looked in worry at the floating debris and dark purple energy coursing all over, reminding all of the same energy that corrupted so many Digimon not so long ago.

For the Digi-heroes and DDF members, however, the sight of their headquarters barely standing sent a panic through them, knowing that they had friends still inside the building.

"Can anyone read? Is everyone alright?" Sampson questioned with great concern through the comms, hoping that everyone at the base was ok.

"We're alright, we're evacuating the building, it could collapse at any moment." Jeri replied from one of the terminals, looking over her shoulder to see Jeremy and Angie helping to get the DDF personal in the base out, before Yamaki quickly ran over and grabbed Jeri, pulling her away from the terminal just as it shorted out.

"We'll try and find some way to help you guys track where Hecate went." The former head of Hypnos said as he helped Jeri and the others out of the damaged control room.

LightforceVeedramon, however, was already on the move, quickly flying through all the floating debris, looking anywhere for HiMastemon, knowing that she was the one Hecate was really after.

"Damn it! I knew Hecate was up to something, we have to find them!" Davis said in an angry tone as he spoke to Veemon through their link, where the Digimon of Miracles shared his partner's feelings at the moment.

"I know how you feel, Davis, she played us all, but we have to stay calm, we can't help Kari and Gatomon if we let our anger get the better of us." Veemon said, trying to calm his partner down, before LightforceVeedramon noticed a floating TV screen going by which, much to their surprise, was broadcasting the area HiMastemon and Hecate were at, shocking the knight Digimon at the Virus' new form.

Down below, any screen that wasn't broken was showing the same scene, confusing the Digi-heroes and DDF members as Miki asked in confusion. "What's going on? I thought they couldn't track them."

"Someone else is broadcasting this." Thomas replied with a smirk, already having a good idea of who.

'That a girl, Kari.' Davis thought to himself, before LightforceVeedramon quickly took off, looking for the exact rooftop floating in the sky that his love and their enemy were on.

-Meanwhile-

Keeping her eyes on Hecate, Kari felt her powers working in the back of her mind, allowing her friends to see and hear what was going on.

Keeping her focus, through HiMastemon, Kari then asked. "I was wondering when you were going to make your move. After all, you set this all up from the start, didn't you?"

"**Indeed.**" Hecate said with an amused tone as she continued, saying with some glee. "**I was the one who let slip the reports of those missing Digimon, knowing it would lead you and your friends to Hades, and he responded just as predicted.**"

"Why? What is the point of all this!?" Gatomon then asked through the Biomerged form, though in the back of her mind, she already knew the answer.

"**When I bonded with Kari, and felt her power, I knew she was special, and after releasing the restraints on her darkness, I was proven right beyond my wildest imagination. And yet, despite how powerful her darkness was, I felt that she could be even more powerful.**" Hecate replied with a mental smirk, while HiMastemon growled lightly.

"**I knew getting close to you again would help, but I needed a patsy to cause your darkness to become rampant once more. Thankfully, there was that imbecile, Barbamon...**" Hecate then said, causing HiMastemon's, as well as the other's eyes to widen, where the Virus then said. "**I made sure information about you would be fed to him, knowing that his lust for power would drive him to come for you, to use his power to release your darkness once again, knowing that your dear Davis would be there to save you from yourself, and allow for this, this fulfillment of your powers, to come to life.**"

This angered LightforceVeedramon even more as he flew around looking for the pair, anger that Hecate had used him in her plot to mess with Kari once more.

"**Knowing the endgame, Erebus was more than eager to help out, his scientific curiosity getting the better of him, and Nemesis loved the idea, a chance for more chaos in his mind. Only Nyx and Hades were against it, their only desire is for revenge. Thankfully, that made them easy to manipulate.**" Hecate then added as two of the dragon heads moving from her body let out loud roars.

Looking down at HiMastemon, Hecate then said with a dark tone. "**And now, with both our powers at their limits, our merger could accomplish anything, destroy or remake worlds in our image. I know you've felt them Kari, other world beyond the Digital Worlds and the Earths, all ready for us to rule, to bring order to all.**"

"You mean your order while we are just along for the ride again." Gatomon then yelled through HiMastemon, followed by Kari as the Digidestined of Light and Darkness said in defiance. "We won't be your puppets again, Hecate."

"**You don't have a choice in the matter.**" Hecate said in a menacing tone, before all four dragon heads looked at HiMastemon and opened their mouths, gathering dark purple energy into them, before firing at the Digimon of Light and Darkness.

Quick to act, HiMastemon jumped, taking to the sky as she avoided the blasts of dark energy and moving into a more battle ready stance.

"Eternal Strike!" The Digimon of Light and Darkness then called, gathering light and dark energy in her hands and releasing both as a set of attacks, only for Hecate to flap her own wings and take to the sky, moving faster than her form would show as she dodged the blasts, flying around as she went in to strike HiMastemon with her right clawed hand.

Trying to defend herself, HiMastemon let out a cry as the claw made contact with her being, smacking her hard and knocking the Digimon of Light and Darkness back to the ground, further injuring her as she made contact with the concrete floor.

"**There's no use struggling, Kari, just give in and this will be painless.**" Hecate said, before she rushed down, ready to grab HiMastemon while she was done.

"Twin Strikes!" HiMastemon called out in reply, however, quickly shooting off the ground and towards Hecate, taking her off guard as she struck the Virus several times with her glowing fists, before delivering a kick, sending Hecate crashing on the other side of the rooftop.

Upon landing, however, HiMastemon began to pant heavily, while Gatomon realized the pain coursing through them was from Kari herself, hearing her partner panting.

"Kari?" Gatomon asked in concern, right before the realization hit her hard, Kari and Hecate were still linked, and any damage they inflicted upon the Virus would affect Kari as well.

"I'm... I'm fine..." Kari replied through her panting, trying to keep her partner assured, before out stretching HiMastemon's hands as she then declared. "Divine Blade!"

The two blades of light and darkness formed once again in her hands, before HiMastemon brought them together, forming the single blade, before the Digimon of Light and Darkness got ready to fight once more, narrowing her eyes as Hecate got up, laughing wickedly in the process.

"**I can take the pain, but how long can you? Face reality, Kari, you can't win.**" Hecate said, before gathering energy into her hands, forming twin sickle blades of dark purple energy, ready to strike once more.

Charging at one another, HiMastemon and Hecate's blades clashed against one another as they came into close contact, where the Virus gave a small scoff as she saw the expression of pain HiMastemon was trying to hide.

"**Every attack you make, every strike you take will only lead to your destruction, so why not give in and accept inevitable?**" Hecate asked, continuing to put pressure upon HiMastemon as she continued to press her scythe into the Digimon's blades, continuing to push her back.

HiMastemon then cried out in pain as the four dragon heads suddenly moved in to strike, grabbing HiMastemon by her arms and legs, holding her in the air, the sight of seeing Kari practically helpless made Hecate laugh wickedly.

"**Now, this world, and every other, is ours!**" Hecate said with glee as she readied to absorb HiMastemon and her power into her own being, to become an unstoppable force that would corrupt and destroy all that lay before her.

However, before she could absorb Kari's power, the ground beneath her exploded with a bright golden light, causing Hecate to scream in pain as she dropped HiMastemon, who panted a litte, and moved back, right before the glowing form of LightforceVeedramon came flying through the newly formed hole.

"Don't you dare touch her!" LightforceVeedramon yelled as he glared at Hecate, before the golden light consumed him, consuming the knight Digimon in a sphere of energy which once dispersed, all were left shocked to see the familiar form the Digimon of Miracles had taken.

Looking at him, he was no longer Davis, Veemon or LightforceVeedramon, but his form had taken to the same gigantic dragon Kari had commanded during her reign as the Dark Queen, which made Beelzemon: BM gulp slightly, still remembering when he fought it months ago.

But looking at the creature, the heroes and heroines could see many changes within its form, while knowing that it posed no harm toward them.

As the dragon stood on its two feet, it flexed out it's claws, alongside it's four wings, only the wings had lost their demonic look, taking a more purified form as four wings of golden light, allowing all before the dragon to take in its majestic being, where the scales upon its body had lost their dark hue, replaced with scales of light, while its face held no malice or fury, only a blazing determination, looking as though it seemed to be in control of its actions as it landed in front of HiMastemon, extending its right arm as though protecting her, while narrowing its eyes at Hecate.

"**You will never harm them again!**" The dragon then roared, surprising everyone to hear it speak, its voice deep and animalistic, though HiMastemon smiled, sensing that though it was a gigantic dragon before her, within, she knew it was reacting to the love Davis and Veemon held for her.

Drawing out her blades once more as she got ready to fight, Hecate's dragon heads let out a loud roar, before the Virus said with some malice in her voice. "**I was going to kill you once I had her power, but looks like I'll have to do that sooner than later. You have no idea what will happen when I do.**"

The threat to Kari caused the dragon to give off a snarl, aggression expressed as it prepared to attack and defend the one it loved.

But moving before him, HiMastemon gently rubbed its leg and looked up at the dragon with a smile.

"It'll be alright, my love. I can handle this." HiMastemon said in a calming, reassuring and caring voice, looking up at the dragon's face, where it shook its head and gave a matching expression along its maw.

"**No, we do this together.**" The dragon said, before the pair looked back at Hecate, HiMastemon drawing her Divine Blade once again as the two prepared to face their enemy and defeat it once and for all.

"**Come then!**" Hecate called back, before all four dragon heads opened their mouths and fired their energy blasts at the dragon.

But retaliating, the dragon opened its mouth, gathering gold energy into it, before firing the blast, the two beams of energy crashing into each other and canceling one another out.

As smoke from the blast covered the middle of the rooftop, HiMastemon came flying through the smoke, her blade drawn to strike, causing Hecate to quickly use her sickles to block the incoming attack, shocked to find that Kari and Gatomon were now pushing her back.

However, Hecate mentally smirked, thinking that she had the Digimon of Light and Darkness right where she wanted her, where two of the dragon heads came from under her shoulders, ready to strike HiMastemon.

But before they could strike, in a surprising move, HiMastemon quickly pushed herself back from Hecate, flipping in the air, before swinging her blade, severing the two heads, causing Hecate to cry out in pain as they dissolved in the air, while HiMastemon grit her teeth, the phantom pain filling her for a moment, before she shrugged it off and prepared to strike once again.

Ignoring the pain and the loss of two of her dragon-like heads, Hecate shot forward, her scythe drawn as she prepared to slice HiMastemon, to strike her down and assimilate her power into herself.

However, her lust for power got the better of her, Hecate forgot that the Digimon of Light and Darkness was not alone in their battle anymore, where the dragon of Miracles struck in, swinging into the battle and slamming its fist into Hecate, sending her crashing and rolling along the ground, throwing her back from the punch.

"**You're mine!**" The dragon roared as it flew towards Hecate, who quickly took to the skies as she tried to out run it, especially when the dragon began to fire blasts at her, knowing full well that its power was that of the anti-virus that was made to harm her.

Using her remaining two dragon heads, Hecate tried to fire blasts of her own, only to hear a loud cry above her, causing her to look up in shock to see HiMastemon flying straight down at her, using her blade once again to quickly sever the last two heads from Hecate's back, once more causing the Virus to cry out in pain, especially when the dragon caught up to her, grabbing both her wings in its claws.

"**It's over!**" The dragon then roared, before it ripped both wings off of Hecate's back, causing her to cry out once more as she began to fall, while HiMastemon moved next to her love and prepared to strike one final time.

"Final Judgement!" HiMastemon declared, releasing the same massive energy blast she used against Barbamon, only this time, the dragon joined in as it cast off a blast of light energy, where the two beams shot together and crashed into Hecate, consuming her as she crashed back down into the rooftop they were fighting on.

Panting in pain, HiMastemon landed a few feet from the smoking crater, falling to one knee as the dragon landed next to her, where it changed into pure light once more and reverted back to LightforceVeedramon, who knelt down next to her in concern.

"Kari, Gatomon, are you alright?" LightforceVeedramon asked as he remained in worry for the Digimon of Light and Darkness, as well as the beings within her data that made her.

"I'm... I'm alright... but she's not done yet..." Kari said through HiMastemon as the two Digimon heard a pained laugh, looking to see Hecate slowly pull herself out of the crater, her body broken and cracking, but still intact.

"**So... what will you do, kill me, end your own existence in some noble gesture just to end me...? No prison on this world can hold me anymore, and your Chaos Degrade will end you as well... besides... don't think that your loved ones will just accept your death so easily?**" Hecate questioned in a mocking tone, before sending images through her link with Kari, allowing the brunette to see images of her friends broken over her death, drifting apart, before she saw an image of a broken Davis, no longer the loving, caring man she fell for, but a hollow shell of his former self, not caring about his life anymore.

HiMastemon shook her head clear of those thoughts, but looking up at LightforceVeedramon, Kari knew that Hecate was right.

Kari had promised herself that she would never hurt Davis again, and she meant it.

It was then that an idea came to the Digimon of Light and Darkness' mind, a memory that they had forgotten, before she looked back at Hecate with a smirk, one that caught the Virus off guard.

"You're wrong about one thing, Hecate. There is one prison that can hold you." HiMastemon said, before she outstretched her left hand, confusing LightforceVeedramon and those watching below, before said hand began to glow with a dark aura.

Sensing something behind her, Hecate turned her head, her eyes widening to see a dark portal opening behind her, and growing.

"What... what is that?" Mimi asked through Rafflesimon as she watched below with the others, most confused at to what they were seeing.

However, within the form of Susanoomon, both Takuya and Koichi paled with fear.

They knew where this portal lead, it was to the strange dark dimension that Kari had imprisoned the two of them in for a short time during their last fight when she was the Dark Queen, and the two still had nightmares about it.

"**No! No!**" Hecate screamed in fear as she began to crawl away from the portal, desperate to reach Kari and not end up where that portal led to.

However, much to her shock, as well as everyone else's, including Kari, several large black tendrils came out of the portal, wrapping themselves around Hecate's arms, legs and torso as the slowly dragged her in, the Virus screaming and clawing at the concrete as she tried to escape their grasp.

"**_There is no light... here... you shall... drift... you shall be lost... in the Void..." _**A deep, dark and ancient voice said, one that was heard throughout Omni City, and sent a chill down everyone's spines, which was followed with one last scream as Hecate was pulled into the portal, which closed as soon as her outstretched hand was pulled through, causing HiMastemon to drop her left arm in exhaustion, while LightforceVeedramon remained kneeling next to her, his right hand on her shoulder comfortable, before the two noticed the rays of sunlight coming through the now dissipating Dark Storm.

However, acting on instinct, LightforceVeedramon quickly grabbed the Digimon of Light and Darkness in his arms and took off, just as the energy that kept the rooftop they were on floating gave out, causing it and all the other floating debris to begin falling from the sky.

"Holy Desire!" HiMastemon then cried out as she raised her right hand, wanting to stop the debris from falling and crushing anything below, causing hundreds of light energy arrows to shoot at out, striking each and every piece of debris before they could hit the ground, dissolving them instantly.

LightforceVeedramon then slowly brought himself and the exhausted HiMastemon down to the ground, the two Digimon hearing the cheers of joy and praise down below from the city's inhabitants, before they landed with their friends circling around them, their Digimon having reverted back to their Rookie forms, while the four Digimon Legendary Warriors stood next to their human counterparts, all smiling happily, especially when Ranamon jumped happily into Koichi's arms, hugging him close as she cheered for joy.

Lilithmon, still in her new form, just smiled at the scene, feeling like she had made the right choice by standing alongside the Digi-heroes, and Kari, after all, feeling the good inside of her and now knowing that it was that power which helped Mikey and Shoutmon defeat Bagramon, a feeling she now embraced.

LightforceVeedramon and HiMastemon then ended their Biomerge, returning to the forms of Davis, Veemon, Gatomon and Kari, who was no in her normal DDF outfit, where their friends surrounded them to check on Kari and see if she and Gatomon were alright.

Meanwhile, looking down from a rooftop above all the cheering and festivities, Jupitermon, Junomon and Marsmon watched the scene, and though none could see it, all three had smiles on their faces.

"It seems the Digital World is in good hands after all." Junomon said as she rested her head on her love's shoulder, before Marsmon looked at his lord and said. "Neptunemon has returned home with the others, they are waiting for us."

"Very well." Jupitermon said in reply, before looking back down at the crowd, especially Kari and Davis, before the former Commander of the DDF said sincerely. "The future is in your hands, Heroes."

With that said, the three Olympians disappeared in flashes of light, returning to their seclusion with their brethren, at least until their presence was needed once more.

As everyone continued to cheer and congratulate Kari, Davis and their partners, Izzy broke through and asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Um, Kari, that thing that dragged Hecate through, what was that?"

The brunette though for a moment, before looking at Izzy and saying. "Izzy, there are some questions best left unanswered."

This reply caused Izzy, and a few of the others to blink, while the Digidestined of Knowledge began to rethink his theories regarding Kari's abilities and powers.

Deciding the group should not dwell on those thoughts for now, especially with their victory against the Primal Viruses, Shoutmon spoke up, taking on his new role as the DDF's new commander as he said. "Alright, lets not think on that now, we have a lot of work to do. Omni City isn't going to rebuild itself."

"Yes Sir!" The Commandramon said as they saluted, before quickly moving about the area, cleaning up what damage they could and helping the citizens after everything they had endured

The Digi-heroes were no exception, with the group moving around and helping as they could, though each and everyone of them felt a smile on their faces, feeling pride that their enemy was defeated and peace once again reined in the Digital World.

For Rika and Nene, however, as the two worked together to look around some fallen debris, the two girls felt arms wrap around their necks, causing them to look between them to see Kari, her eyes closed and a big smile on her face.

"By the way, I managed to have a talk with Mervamon during the fighting, and I think the three of us need to have a little chat." The brunette said, opening her eyes to show they had gained a red hue within them, just as her smile turned into a smirk, causing both Tamer and Idol to pale with fear.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, as reconstruction of Omni City continued, with several members of the DDF working alongside the citizens to rebuild their homes, Digitamamon's restaurant found itself booming with business, with a line that now went out the door and around the corner.

"Hey, we've got ten more orders for those rice balls." One of the Gazimon, now working as a waiter, called as he popped his head through the door to the kitchen.

"No problem, we'll have them up soon." Davis replied with a smile, keeping his promise to Digitamamon as he helped cook for the restaurant for the day, while Veemon smiled himself as he stood at the sink, washing dishes.

"Davis, how much do I put into this again?" Tai then asked next to the maroon haired Digidestined, with the brunette, along with Ken, Izzy, Takuya, Koichi, Takato, Marcus, Yuu, Mikey and their Digimon helping out, most of which had been forced to help Davis by their girlfriends who demanded that they learn to cook from him.

"No that much!" Veemon yelled as he saw both Agumon pouring too much salt into the pot, causing Davis to let out a sigh.

Meanwhile, in one of the larger booths, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Zoe, Ranamon, Angie, Jeri, Yoshi and Airu all sat with their Digimon, enjoying another well prepared and tasty meal.

"Hah, this tastes so wonderful, I can't wait for my loving Yuu to cook like this for me." Airu said with a sigh as she leaned to her left, resting her head on a massive teddy bear Yuu had quickly found for her in her bloodthirst rage, a sight that caused everyone to sweatdrop.

"I'm just glad we're able to enjoy this meal, that battle was too close at some points." Yoshi pointed out, remembering how Barbamon had decimated them before Kari got the reigns of her powers, which also allowed them to finally harm and defeat the Primal Viruses.

"And I'm glad that Kari has control over her powers now, but we can't just leave the burden of protecting the Digital World on her and Davis' shoulders, we need to be able to help them in the future as well." Sora then pointed out, her words causing Biyomon to nod in agreement, knowing that as willing as Davis and Kari would be, even they would need a hand from time to time.

"I'll help out as much as I can, though I think I'm going to be busy the next few months." Mimi replied with a smile as she held out her hand and looked at it, before all the girls realized that there was a ring on her finger with a diamond on it now, causing them all to let out a loud squeal of joy, startling those around them, even causing the guys in the kitchen to jump.

"What was that?" Takato asked with a nervous look on his face, seeing Tai and Takuya looking out the door, seeing the gloomy looks on their faces.

"Great, I just hope they don't all get the idea now, I love Zoe, but I'm not ready for that just yet." Takuya said as he heard his girlfriend interrogating Mimi on how Izzy proposed, causing them to all turn and look at the redhead, who chuckled nervously at their stares, save for Davis, who was deep in thought with a smile on his face.

-Meanwhile-

"Come on, put your backs into it! Those rocks aren't going to move themselves!" Lilithmon, who now held a rank within the DDF thanks to Shoutmon, yelled as she watched the Bancho Digimon and the other DDF Digimon clearing up the rubble and debris around them.

"Man you guys are slow, if I..." The Demon Digimon started to say, before she saw all the Digimon stop and glare at her, causing her to gulp and remember her place, especially when she saw BanchoStingmon draw out his drills and BanchoLillymon crack her knuckles.

"Hehe... right..." Lilithmon then said nervously, whistling as she began to move some of the debris herself, though those around her noticed that what she was moving was considerably less than anything they were.

"Old habits die hard." Beelzemon said with a laugh as he watched the scene from above, tasked by his king to keep an eye on Lilithmon for the time being.

Beelzemon then looked over to see Joe and Gomamon, along with Miki and her PawnChessmon, helping the wounded, though the raven haired girl moved close to Joe and whispered something into his ear, causing him to blush bright red, and for Gomamon to smirk mischievously.

Letting out a light laugh of his own, Beelzemon took flight back to the DDF Tower, which was still under reconstruction, to report in to Shoutmon, glad that things were back to normal.

-Meanwhile-

Within one of the still functioning gyms in the DDF base, Cody sat patiently on a bench, his Kendo sword in hand, waiting for his new sparring partner to arrive, a light blush on his face as he thought about her.

"Sorry I'm late!" Suzie yelled as she rushed through the door, a Kendo sword strapped to her back.

"It's alright." Cody assured in a kind reply as he rose up and gave the purple haired girl a greeting bow, actions that Suzie copied as to show her respect for the Digidestined of Knowledge and Sincerity.

The two then entered the ring, drawing out their wooden swords as Cody said with a smile. "Now don't hold back."

"I promise I won't." Suzie said with a smile of her own.

"And that goes double for you." She then added as the two young members of the Digi-heroes sparred with one another, enjoying each other's company.

-Much later-

With a heavy sigh, Tai brought the last box into his new apartment with Sora, the brunette having a seat on the couch, happy to now be alone with the woman he loved.

"Oh, Tai." He heard Sora say with a purr, causing him to open his eyes and look towards the doorway to the bedroom, his eyes bulging to see Sora standing there, wearing an enticing red lingerie set that showed off her amazing figure and tanned skin as she smiled seductively at him.

"You worked so hard with the move, and I can think of another way we can work up a sweat." Sora said as she walked up to him, swaying her hips and giggling at the dumbfounded look on her love's face, before she grabbed his hand and gently led him into their new bedroom, which soon filled with moans and sighs of pleasure.

-Meanwhile-

At the Kamiya residence, the TV screen lit up, just before Davis appeared in the living room, having just dropped Veemon off at their place so that he could meet Gatomon for a date and give his partner and Kari some alone time.

The Digidestined of Miracles then looked up and smiled to see Kari at the doorway to her bedroom, smiling at him as she wore only her pink bra and panties, before the brunette walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in close to him as she said with a loving smile. "Hey there, my knight in golden armour."

"Hey back, my angel." Davis said in reply, wrapping his arms around Kari's body, pulling her closer where he told her with a smile. "You have no idea how amazing you look right now."

"You say that every night, not that I mind." Kari replied with a giggle, before she closed the gap between them, giving her lover a deep and passionate kiss, one he eagerly returned, eventually breaking as she felt something poking her lower region.

"Well someone is eager." She teased, looking down and eyeing the bulge Davis had gained, causing him to blush, embarrassed by his body's reaction to being with his beloved, though looking at Kari, Davis could see she wasn't complaining.

"Tai's at Sora's now, so he won't be bothering us again." Kari then said with an enticing smirk, causing Davis to smile back, getting the idea, before Kari then added with a mischievous tone. "And as much as I know you want me, I have a special treat for you, so close your eyes."

Davis did what Kari told him, where he then felt her take his hand and lead him into the bedroom, before he felt Kari move behind him and whisper into his ear. "Now open them."

Davis continued to obey the voice of his love, before his eyes widened and his face blushed bright red at the sight before him, for resting on their sides on the bed were Rika and Nene, both blushing as they tried not to make eye contact with Davis, both expressing nervousness and excitement at the same time.

The red haired Tamer had her hair down, while wearing only a light blue bra and a pair of panties, highlighting her amazing figure and bringing back flashes to Davis' mind of the last time he saw her like this, when Kari's darker half had commanded the redhead to pleasure him, while Nene was clad in a pink coloured bikini and matching panties, showing off her slender figure and amazing body, the sight of the pair on the bed not only leaving Davis flustered, but it caused certain areas of his body to pool with more blood.

"As you know, Rika has a crush on you, and Nene apparently has developed one since we were freed." Kari told Davis as she moved around and looked her boyfriend in the eyes with a small smile, smiling at the obvious desire he was trying to hide, and how cute he looked from the initial confusion.

"I realized I wasn't far to Rika after what I had her do, so, until they find someone else, I'm willing to share you with them." The brunette then said, her words shocking Davis.

"Kari, are you sure about this?" Davis asked Kari, his sincerness touching not only Kari, but Rika and Nene as well, both loving how caring he was of Kari, putting her feelings before his own.

"I am sure." Kari replied, her smile filled with love as she said. "Davis, you are the most caring and selfless man I know, the man I fell in love with, and in my heart I know that you deserve this, that you can make Rika and Nene as happy as you make me every day."

"Besides, I am a little curious to know what's it's like to be with a woman, namely one as sexy as these two." The Digidestined of Light and Darkness added with a slyness in her tone, reflecting the personality of her dark persona, causing Davis to blink, seeing his girlfriend's other personality traits surfacing.

Knowing Kari was ok with what could happen, Davis looked upon Rika and Nene, seeing behind their shyness, both also held the same desire.

"You two ok with this?" He then asked, which caused both to look at one another, then back at Davis as they nodded their heads.

"Davis, I haven't been able to get you out of my head since then, you are perfect, everything I could have dreamed about and more. I know you love Kari, and I accept that, so if sharing you means that I can experience that again, then so be it." Rika replied, causing Davis to blush at hearing her give him such praise.

"I can't say I'm in love with you, but you're everything I could hope for in a guy, and after hearing Kari ranting about you for the past six months..." Nene started to say as she looked at Kari, who blushed a little and let out a nervous laugh, before the idol continued, saying. "I want to know what it's like, if you are as good as these two claim you are, even if it's just for a little while. So come on, live out the dream I'm sure most guys would kill for."

With Nene's added words, Davis' blush increased, still unsure of what to do or how to react, but found Kari gave him the answer as she moved herself behind him once again, pulled him in for another deep kiss and began to strip him, taking hold of the hem of his pants and forcing them down his legs.

"Girls, why don't you help me get Davis out of these clothes?" Kari asked with a smirk, causing the two to blush lightly as Rika started to say with a stutter. "I... well..."

"Don't make me force you to do it." Kari replied as she raised her left hand, which glowed briefly with a dark aura, causing the two girls to spring into action, not wanting to act as mindless puppets again.

And before Davis knew what was happening, he was on his back on the bed, wearing only his boxers, with Kari above him, Rika on his left, and Nene on his right, all three smiling at him, looking forward to the night ahead, with Rika and Nene looking forward to what other things, beyond his cooking skills, Davis was amazing at.

And so peace had once again returned to the lives of the Digi-heroes.

The Syndicate was gone, along with the Primal Viruses, the damage they had caused would soon pass and the wounds they caused would heal.

It would not be long, however, before they learned that the seed of the Viruses' vengeance had already been placed, nor the dark events that would come to haunt them in the not too distant future.

Author's Note: Thanks all for reading and reviewing, stay toon for the third and final story in this series.


End file.
